Somewhere Only We Know
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: Austin and Ally have been friends since they were three. Austin has liked Ally ever since but she doesn't see him the same way. Now it is Senior year what happens when Ally's bf since freshman year gets caught cheating will Austin come to the rescue and tell her his feelings? Will Ally feel the same way? This is a story I'm wirting with my friend so some chapters she wrote some I.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys okay so here is the first chapter of this story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Ally's Pov: Hey I'm Allyson Marie Dawson and today is the first day of senior year I'm so excited not only because I get to see my friends Trish, Dez, and Austin but I finally get to see my bf Dallas Centineo he went to Hawaii all summer and we couldn't hang but that was okay I hung out with Austin a lot anyway! *beep….beep* Oh Austin must be here got to go

Austin Pov: I honked and Ally is still not out yet you would think a girl who obsessed with school she is out here by now. I sat there and checked my phone 6 new messages 5 from Dez 1 from Cassidy

_Dez: Dude u excited _

_Dez: where are u? _

_Dez: dude u mad at me? _

_Dez: I LOST MY TURTLE _

_Dez: Never mind I found him….btw tell Ally I said hi ;) _

_Cassidy: Hey Austin when u get to school meet me in the library we need to talk. _

I wonder what Cassidy wants to talk about. I look up bout to honk again when I finally see her she is wearing the red top I bought her for her birthday a black pencil skirt that hugs her curves nicely and red wedges to match dang did she look good! Austin knock it off she has a bf and she is your best friend…..man do I wanna be more.

Normal Pov:

Ally: Hey Austin! Sorry I couldn't find my other heel *smiles*

Austin: *smiles* its okay Als *starts to drive to school* U excited for school

Ally: Of course I am!

Austin: Why?

Ally: Well 1. I get to hang with all my friends 2 I get to see Dallas and 3 we have every single class together!

Austin: *confused* U and Dallas?

Ally: *laughs* No you silly *pokes his nose*

Austin: *laughs* oh what classes do u have with Dallas

Ally: *frowns* none but that's okay I know he has physics with Trish, Dez and Cassidy what about u have any with Cassidy?

Austin: What?

Ally: have any classes with Cassidy?

Austin: No why would I?

Ally: oh come on we all know you two like each other!

Austin: No I don't like her she likes me there's a difference

Ally: Well u may not like Cassidy but I know you like someone it's obvious!

Austin: *nervous* what? How do you know?

Ally: um Austin well one ur dressed nice obviously to impress someone 2 ur wearing the cologne that I like and told u to wear when u like someone to attract her

Austin: *mumbles* Well it's obviously not working!

Ally: What was that?

Austin: I said oh it's that obvious

Ally: yup so who is she?

Austin: *looks Ally* Not telling * looks back at the road*

Ally: Oh come on! I'm your best friend and we have been since we were 3 u can trust me!

Austin: I know I can

Ally: Then tell me!

Austin: Okay but promise u won't freak out!

Ally: Okay I promise

Austin: She is….

**So what did you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Ally: She is?

Austin: She is….someone you will not know because I'm not going to tell you!

Ally: Oh that was just mean! I told you who I like!

Austin: *parks the car* everyone knew who you liked it wasn't that hard to find out

Ally: Why is it so hard to find out yours?

Austin: because ur not looking hard enough to notices she is right there….*gets out* Hey Trish! *hugs her*

Ally: *confused & gets out the car & sees Austin and Trish hugging* OMG! *whispers* Austin likes Trish! * A little jealous* Austin likes Trish!

Trish: Hey ally * hugs her* I missed you girl!

Ally: *hugs back* yea I missed you too!

? *hugs Ally from the back* But I missed you the most!

Ally: Dallas! *kisses him*

Austin: *sees jealous*

Dez: *notices* Hey Austin u okay?

Austin: yea why wouldn't I be?

Dez: because ur looking a little green…..with Jealousy *laughs*

Austin: *hits him* Shut-up

Ally: So what are u guys going to do?

Dallas: I got to go sign up for football

Dez: I have to go meet all my teachers

Trish: I have to go to the library

Austin: Yea me too!...Hey Dallas can u sign me up too?

Dallas: Yea sure man

Ally: *confused* Why I thought we were gonna go to the music room to work on a song?

Austin: thanks Dallas…..yea but I have to go to the library first I'll meet you there in about 10 mins okay Als *starts to leave* Trish u coming?

Trish: Yup bye Ally

Ally: yea okay bye!

Dallas: *kisses her cheek* See you later

Ally: bye wow Austin ditched me for the library….he must really like Trish *leaves to the music room*

**What did you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I hope you like it!**

The library

Trish: Okay see you later Austin

Austin: Bye Trish….Hey Cassidy what up?

Cassidy: Oh hey Austin….I really need to talk to you but u need to sit first.

Austin: *sits down* Okay what's up?

Cassidy: I don't know how to say this…..

Austin: *sits up straight* Cassidy what's wrong

Cassidy: Omg this could ruin ur friendship…..their relationship…omg

Austin: Cassidy u r really starting to scare me what's wrong? Who's friendship? Who's relationship?

Cassidy: *bout to speak bell rings* Oh I gtg before I'm late to physics* starts to leave*

Austin: *grabs her arm* No Cassidy tell me

Cassidy: I'll tell you later at lunch okay

Austin: *lets go of her* okay….oh crap I forgot to meet Ally *runs to the music room* empty dang *goes to class

In class

Ally: *sits in the way back*

Austin: *walks in & sees Ally goes to sit next to her* Is this seat taken?

Ally: *looks up mad * um why yes it is its saved for my best friend Austin who doesn't ditch me but I haven't seen him anywhere so I guess u can sit here

Austin: Ally I'm so sorry it's just that I had to meet with-

Teacher: Mr. Moon quiet please

Austin: yes mam

Lunch

Austin: Ally please wait up u ignored me for three periods just let me explain

Ally: *stops* fine go explain

Austin: okay I had to talk with

Ally: Trish?

Austin: huh?

Ally: nothing continue…

Austin: I had to talk to Cassidy she wanted to explain something to me

Ally: What was that?

Austin: Idk she couldn't get to it the bell rang she is going to tell me now

Ally: oh okay

Austin: So u forgive me? *pouts*

Ally: *smiles & laughs* Of course I forgive you

Austin: *puts his arms out* Hug?

Ally: *grabs him & hugs him*

Austin: *hugs back* Now I have to go talk to Cassidy Later Als

**What did you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I hope you like it!**

W/ Cassidy

Cassidy: Talking to Trish & Dez

Austin: *sees them & listens in*

Cassidy: you guys what are we going to do?

Dez: We have to tell her

Trish: We can't do that it will break Ally's heart

Cassidy: but she needs to find out soon bcuz if she finds out later and finds out we all knew it will hurt her even more

Trish: True but who is going to tell her that Dallas cheated on her with Brooke

Dez: *shrugs*

Cassidy: I was going to tell Austin to do it because he has a connection that none of us have with her

Trish: that's for sure

Cassidy: but how are we going to tell them this happened more than once

Trish & Dez: What?

Cassidy: yea Dallas never went to Hawaii with his family he was with Brooke in Paris

Trish: How do you know?

Cassidy: Because my brother was dating her at the time but she broke up with him Paris bcuz of Dallas and he told me when he got home and I'm telling you guys now

Trish: Wow….what are we going to do? How do you know Ally will believe us or Austin?

Dez: Well I took pictures

Trish: U did why?

Dez: For proof duh!

Trish: Wow Dez that was very smart of you

Dez: thanks now just to text it to u guys *texts it*

Cassidy: Ugh Dez

Dez: yup?

Trish: U JUST SENT IT TO EVERYONE IDIOT!

Dez: Whoops!

W/ Austin

Austin: *looks at his phone* Oh no Ally *turns around & sees Ally looking at her phone*

Ally: *looking at the picture starts tearing*

Austin: *walks up to her* Als?

Ally: *looks up* He ch-ch-cheated on me?

Austin: Als I'm so sorry *goes to grab her for a hug*

Ally: NO DON'T TOUCH ME! *runs out of the school*

Austin: ALLY WAIT!

**What did you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I hope you like it!**

W/ Ally

Ally: He cheated on me how could he do that? We have been together since freshman year. He said he loved me he was my first kiss my first everything. *starts to cry thinking of the memories*

? Hey u okay?

Ally: *turns around* No….but I'm sorry I yelled at you….you were just trying to comfort me I'm Sorry Austin

Austin: No don't be sorry it's okay u were hurt I get it

Ally: Thanks Austin…but how did you know I was here

Austin: Ally I know you this is ur safe haven this is where u go to cry, to think, this is even where u go when ur stressed and need somewhere calm

Ally: *smiles* yea true

Austin: So you okay u want me to leave?

Ally: No….please stay!

Austin: Okay…*sits next to her*

Ally: *puts her head on his shoulder* Austin?

Austin: Yea Als?

Ally: *laughs* Please don't kill him

Austin: *laughs* I make no promises

School the Next Day

Austin: Hey Als!

Trish, Dez, Cassidy: Hey! What about us?

Austin: *laughs* Hey you guys

Everyone but Austin: Hey Austin

Dallas: *comes up behind Ally & hugs her* Hey beautiful

Austin: *mad grabs Dallas & pushes him against the lockers*

Dallas: Dude What the he-

Austin: Save it! I am so close to beating the crap out of you

Dallas: *looks Ally*

Ally: Austin let him go

Austin: *looks Ally* Fine *lets go of Dallas*

Dallas: Thanks babe *goes to kiss Ally*

SMACK!

Everyone: oooooooo

Dallas: Ow…What was that for?

Ally: For cheating on me!

Dallas: *lies* I never cheated on you *grabs Ally's hands* I love you why would I ever cheat on you?

Ally: Let go of me Dallas

Dallas: Not till u answer me…who did I cheat on you with?

Ally: Dallas let go of me *whispers* Your hurting me

Dallas: IDC! Answer my question! With who

Ally: With Brooke in ur physics class don't deny I I have witnesses

Dallas: *shocked*

**What did you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Dallas: *shocked still holding Ally*

Ally: Now will u please let go of me…..btw if u haven't figured it out we are done!

Dallas: Wait what…NO NO ONE BREAKS UP WITH ME

Ally: I just did not let go of me

Austin: Dude just let go of her its over

Dallas: Oh yeah Blondie what are you gonna do about it?

Austin: *shakes his finger* Don't tempt me Centineo

Dallas: Do something I dare you

Austin: Oh that's it! *starts walking towards Dallas bout to hit him*

Ally: STOP! *grabs Austin* Austin let's go!

Dallas: This isn't over

Ally: Yes it is! Go have fun with ur tramp!

Dallas: *shocked*

Trish: *laughs* Ooooooooo bye bye Dallas

Dallas: *leaves*

Cassidy: where do u think they are going?

Trish: Idk beats me

Dez: probably to get together

Cassidy: I hope they are perfect together

Trish: But I thought u liked him?

Cassidy: What Me like Austin noooooo!

Trish: But u told Dez u like Austin

Cassidy: Oh yeah that was Austin Mahone u know in our chem class last year

Dez: Ohhhhhh my bad

Trish: Idiot!

W/ Auslly

Austin: Ally I'm So—

Ally: Austin are you stupid! What were you thinking?

Austin: I wasn't thinking I just..it was…I just wanted to protect u

Ally: Y? Y do u want to protect me? It's not like u r my boyfriend I don't need you to protect me got it!

Austin: Ally what's wrong I was just being nice

Ally: Y just so u can hurt me in the end like Dallas did?

Austin: No I would never do that ur my best friend

Ally: *sad* Ik Austin I'm sorry it's just Dallas was my first everything I loved him at least I thought I did….I'm sorry Ik u were just trying to protect me

Austin: *hugs her* I will always protect you

Ally: *hugs back* I know and Thank you for that

Austin: You're welcome

Ally: Now let's go

Austin: *confused* Where?

Ally: It's a surprise *pulls him*

an abandon playground

Austin: *eyes covered* Ally where are we?

Ally: *whispers in his ear* Somewhere only we know *uncovers his eyes*

Austin: Omg Ally I haven't been here since we were 10….why did u bring me here?

Ally: it's a special place it's where we first met at 3 when I was playing in that little sandbox over there and some guy came and pulled my hair…..

Austin: I remember that

Ally: yea I screamed because he was pulling my hair and u came to save me

Austin: yea I pushed him down and kicked sand in his face he cried to his mom

Ally: yup u then helped me up and told me ur name was Austin Moon and we have been friends ever since u were always there to save me when we were 5 and I fell off the slide u caught me and told me everything would be okay

Austin: yea well it's no biggie I would do anything for u Als

Ally: *hugs him* Ik but just promise u'll never leave me

Austin: *hugs back tight* I promise


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I hope you like it!**

School

Trish: Hey Ally how are you doing?

Ally: I'm fine

Trish: So what did u and Austin do yesterday?

Ally: We just talked y?

Trish: Oh nothing I just thought

Ally: U thought what?

Trish: Just thought u two would get together now that u and Dallas are done

Ally: What? Me and Austin? No

Trish: y not?

Ally: 1 I just got out of a relationship 2 he doesn't like me he likes you

Trish: how do u know did he tell you that?

Ally: yea….well not exactly

Trish: *confused* what do u mean not exactly?

Ally: He told me he likes someone when I asked who he wouldn't tell me all he said was and I quote "because ur not looking hard enough to notices she is right there…." Then he got out and hugged you so I put the pieces together

Trish: Woah woah Austin does not like me Ally sometimes ur as dumb as Dez

Ally: Hey why do u say that?

Trish: Because it is obvious he likes-

Austin: Hey Trish Hey Als what are you talking about

Trish: We are talking about u

Austin: really? What about me?

Ally: noth—

Trish: We are talking about how u like Ally but u won't admit it and then u said something to her that she completely took the wrong way and now thinks u like me…..so tell her Austin tell her you don't like me and that u like her

Austin: *nervous* I…I….I definitely don't like Trish Dez does *covers his mouth* oops

Trish: What? Dez likes me?

Austin: *laughs nervous* What no please don't hurt me or him!

Trish: I'm not going to hurt u or him

Ally: Yea because she likes Dez too!

Trish: Ally!

Ally: What?

Trish: That's not the point! Austin tell Ally u like her!

Austin: *nervous* Well look at the time I gtg forgot I have…..a test! Yea a test to make up bye Trish see you later Als *leaves turns around and glares at Trish*

Ally: Trish what was that all about?

Trish: Ugh nothing!

*bell rings*

Trish: I'll see you later!

Ally: bye

Lunch w/ Trish, Dez, and Ally

Trish: *staring Dez*

Ally: *notices* So Dez

Dez: Yea Ally?

Ally: Where is Austin?

Trish: *snaps out of it* Yea where is Austin?

Dez: ummm I think he is *looks around* he is coming right now

Austin: Hey you guys sorry I had to talk to coach…..so Ally u coming to my game tonight?

Ally: Of course wouldn't miss it for the world!

Austin: *smiles* Cool

Awk silence

Austin: Hey Dez can I talk to u?

Dez: sure what's up?

Austin: u should ask Trish out to my game

Dez: WHAT! NO! ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE HATES ME!

Austin: Actually a little birdie told me she likes you.

Dez: Really okay I will ask her

Austin: Good

Dez: Hey Trish?

Trish: Yea Dez?

Dez: I was wondering if maybe u…wanted…..*swallows hard*…..um if u wanted

Trish: SPIT IT OUT DEZ!

Dez: If you wanted to go to Austin's game with me? Please don't hit me

Trish: *shocked* Sure I would love to

Dez: Really? Awesome!

Trish: Yea pick me up at 6

Dez: Okay!

The game

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Austin? Aren't u supposed to be down on the field

Austin: Yea but I forgot since it's the first game we have to give our jerseys to someone so do u want to wear my jersey?

Ally: ummm isn't the player's girlfriend supposed to wear it

Austin: Yea but everyone knows ur not my gf so will u wear it please?

Ally: Of course I will wear it!

Austin: Thanks *gives her the jersey*

Ally: *puts it on* How do I look?

Austin: *laughs* Beautiful

Ally: Thanks now go out there and kick some butt!

Austin: Thanks I will *kisses her cheek* Bye Als *leave*

Ally: *touches her cheek & smiles* Bye Austin

**I do not own Austin and Ally! **

**What do you guys think? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I hope you like it!**

**There were so many reviews for this story and I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed! **

**I'm really glad a lot of you like this story! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

W/ Trish & Dez in the stands

Ally: Hey you guys!

Trish: Hey Ally is that Austin's jersey?

Ally: yea he forgot he was supposed to give it away and since he doesn't have a gf he gave it to me

Dez: Awwww I thought he was going to give it to me!

Trish & Ally: *look him*

Cassidy: *sees them* Hey you guys!

Ally: Hey Cassidy! Are you wearing Elliot's jersey?

Cassidy: *blushes* Yea…

Trish: Are you two a thing now?

Cassidy: Well no not yet he said he had to ask me something after the game so I'm hoping!

Trish: Awww well fingers cross! *sees Brooke in Dallas's jersey* Oh no Brooke 3 o'clock

Ally: *rolls her eyes*

Brooke: Hey Ally

Ally: *Ignores her*

Brooke: Look Ally I'm sorry I didn't know u and Dallas were still together on the last day of school he asked me if I wanted to hang out I told him no because I knew u two were together but he told me he broke up with u I asked him why and he said because u cheated on him with Austin and I didn't believe him until I saw u and Austin hugging in the parking lot it looked like u two were really enjoying that hug so I believed him…I'm sorry

Ally: *shocked* Brooke its okay u didn't know I forgive you

Brooke: Really?

Ally: *nods* Wanna sit with us?

Brooke: I would love to

The game is over they won

Cassidy: Well u guys I'm going to talk to Elliot! *leaves*

Brooke: Yea I probably should go see Dallas

Trish: I need to go home now Dez can u drop me off

Dez: Of course I can bye Ally *leaves*

Ally: Bye you guys…well I'm all alone

Austin: Ally! *picks her up & spins her around*

Ally: Austin! Congratulations u guys won and u threw the winning touchdown!

Austin: Thanks *looks into her eyes & leans in*

Ally: *looks into his eyes & leans in*

Auslly kiss

**I do not own Austin and Ally! **

**What do you guys think? **

**Sorry it was short the next chapter will be much longer I promise! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Ally: *pulls away* Whoa

Austin: yea whoa

Awk silence

Ally: So what does this mean?

Austin: what does what mean?

Ally: I mean what does this make us?

Austin: Well…..Ally look I have loved you for a while now and you know me Im not good with this couplely stuff and knowing me if I keep talking I'll end screwing this up so I'm just going to get to the point and say It would make me the happiest guy in the world if you were my girlfriend so what do you say?

Ally: ummm Austin…I would be lying if I said that I don't love you because I do but Dallas just broke my heart and I really just need you to be my friend my best friend right now so

Austin: so?

Ally: so no I won't be your girlfriend well not now anyways I guess just give me some time

Austin: *looks down* yea I guess I get it

Ally: Austin?

Austin: *still looking down* yea Als

Ally: *lifts his head* Just please promise me you'll wait for me

Austin: Ally of course I'll wait for you heck I've been waiting for you I can wait a little longer if you want me too…..It is a little longer right ur not talking like years are we

Ally: *laughs* I promise it will be soon

Austin: So you want to go get some pizza?

Ally: No

Austin: What?

Ally: I want you to go shower bcuz right now u are messing up my smelling then we can go get some pizza

Austin: *rolls his eyes* Whateva meet at my house 10

Ally: Deal *kisses his cheek* Bye Austin

Austin: Bye Als

Ally's POV: Okay so after the game I went home and showered and thought about everything the fact that Austin has liked no loved me for a while now and for the fact that even though I keep trying to push it to the back of my head that I know I feel the same way but my heart is still hanging by a thread. I know Austin won't hurt me but I cant take that chance quite yet. With all this thinking I noticed I have been in the shower for almost ten minutes I get out and decide on what I wanted to wear. OMG this is so frustrating I don't know what to wear…..wait why am I stressing its pizza with Austin its not like we are going on a date so with that I put on a black tank top my white skinny jeans and my leather jacket and headed towards Austins. I got there at exactly 9:59 so I knock on the door and waited until the door comes open with a shirtless Austin in front of me and I'm in awe. I know he is talking to me because I see his mouth moving I just can't hear anything over my own heartbeat and I think he noticed because now he is smirking and whispers "_You like what you see"_ which broke me out of my trance

Ally: *laughs* ha sure Austin now why aren't u ready

Austin: Well if you were listening to me earlier I said my car broke down so I ended up walking home from school and ended up taking longer in the shpwer then I hoped and now I'm here talking to you

Ally: Oh so I guess we are just going to hang here since we have no car?

Austin: or we could walk to the beach

Ally: Austin its 10 the beach is closed

Austin: Oh come on Als it will be fun please

Ally: fine now go put on a shirt

Austin: why? Am I making you nervous

Ally: no its just I…. *thinks of a comeback and cant think of one* I can't think of a comeback

Austin: *laughs & puts on a shirt* lets go Als

The beach

Ally: the beach is so beautiful at night

Austin: yea it is *lays down on the sand and looks at the stars*

Ally: *lays next to him*

Austin: Ally…..

Ally: yea Austin

Austin: can we stay like this forever

Ally: what do you mean

Austin: u know just you and me no Dallas No girls no anyone just u and me and the stars

Ally: Austin u know I wish we could but we cant just ignore our problems

Austin: yea I know but it would be cool if we could

Ally: yea it would

Austin: wanna go for a swim

Ally: No its freezing outside we will catch a cold

Austin: come on Ally live a little

Ally: No Austin and there is nothing you can do to get me in the water

Austin: Okay if you say so *strips down into his underwear & runs to the water* Come on Ally it feels great

Ally: *just looking at Austin* No Austin and that is my final answer

Austin: Oh come on PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE

Ally: No! *sees a huge wave* Austin get out now

Austin: No why would I?

Ally: Because its dangerous there are huge waves

Austin: Oh come on Als a little wave never hurt any one *turns around & a huge wave knocks him underwater*

Ally: AUSTIN! *strips down to her bra and underwear & runs to the water looking for Austin* Austin where are you? Austin? *sees him float up knocked out* Austin! *pulls him out the water* Austin are you okay come on please talk to me

Austin: *no response*

Ally: Austin *performs CPR repeats about 5 more times*

Austin: *starts coughing out water* Ally?

Ally: OMG Austin your are okay gosh don't scare me like that

Austin: *smiling*

Ally: why are you smiling at me like that?

Austin: I told you I would get you in the water

Ally: *pushes him* You are unbelievable Austin Monica Moon!

Austin: You know you still love me

Ally: I don't know anymore

Austin: yes you do

Ally: No actually I don't

Austin: Yes u do say it say I am completely in love with Austin Moon

Ally: And what if I don't

Austin: *thinks* hmmm lets just say u'll regret it

Ally: Well I'm not going to say it because I would be lying

Austin: Okay that's it *picks her up*

Ally: Austin what are you doing?

Austin: Are you going to say it?

Ally: No now put me down *starts hitting his back*

Austin: Okay *runs into the water & dunks Ally underneath*

Ally: *comes up* You shouldn't have done that

Austin: oh I'm scared

Ally: oh you should be…

Austin: Is that a threat?

Ally: *goes underwater*

Austin: Okay Ally where did you go? Ally this is not funny? Ally

Ally: *pops up from behind him and pulls him under*

Austin: *comes up*

Ally: *comes up inches from Austin's face* Hi

Austin: *whispers* Hey *comes closer* you know you shouldn't have done that

Ally: What are you going to do about it?

Austin: Don't tempt me Dawson

Ally: Bring it on Moon

Austin: *swims closer and grabs Ally by her waist & pulls her close* You leave me no choice Als *kisses her*

Ally: *shocked but kisses back and wraps her hands around his neck*

Austin: *deepens it*

Ally: *pulls away* I think we should get going

Austin: Yea its pretty late

They swim back to shore put there clothes on and start walking back

Ally: well Austin I had to admit tonight was fun even if I got water up my nose

Austin: *laughs* It was fun we should do it more often

Ally: well I'll see you tomorrow?

Austin: Oh most defiantly Night Als

Ally: Night Austin *leaves*

Austin POV: Night Austin and with that she left and I went inside. I had to admit today was one of the best days of my life not only did I kiss Ally….TWICE…I know she loves me back now all I have to do is wait until she is ready. I can do that I would wait a thousand years if I had to….for her and only her.

**I don't own anything but the story! **

**What did you think? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I'm glad all of you are liking this story there were a lot of reviews so I decided to reply to a few of them! **

**EmilyAnaya19: Thanks so much! **

**LoveShipper: Your not the only one who thinks so! Austin is such a sweetheart isn't he lol! When you said "silly Ally, trish and Austin are just friends" all I could hear in my head was Silly rabbit Trix are for kids lol! Yup Brooke is good guy and here is a spoiler she actually saves Auslly's relationship but I wont tell you what chapter! **

**Melitza253r.s: Thanks and I'm really glad you are enjoying this story! I enjoy writing this story! **

**RossLynch is my future husband: thanks so much! **

**Thank you all for reviewing hearing your ideas and thoughts on this story really inspires me to write more so I thank you for that! **

**Okay now on to the story! **

**I hope you like it!**

School Ally's Locker

Trish: Hey Ally! I heard and I'm so happy for you!

Ally: Hey Trish heard what?

Trish: About you and Austin?

Ally: *confused* what about me Austin?

Trish: You're a couple now right?

Ally: What! Me Austin a couple no what makes you think that?

Trish: Bcuz you guys kissed after the game and it's all over the school news you guys are the new "it" couple

Ally: but we aren't even a couple that kiss was just a congratulations kiss we were caught up in the moment

Trish: So are you trying to tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss

Ally: Well yea of course I did but that doesn't mean anything we agreed to be just friends

Trish: wait what do you mean you agreed to be just friends did he ask you out and you turned him down?

Ally: Not exactly…

Trish: What do you mean not exactly?

Ally: Well he asked me out and I told him I would think about it.

Trish: Ally what are you waiting for go for it!

Ally: Trish do you not remember that I just broke up with Dallas

Trish: So what we all know you love Austin even when you were with Dallas and we also know that he loves you back

Ally: yea I know but

Trish: but what Ally if you love him go for it

Ally: I just don't want to get hurt again

Trish: This is Austin we are talking about he would never hurt you he would feel way to guilty and like go into a depression

Ally: *laughs* like I told Austin I'm telling you I'll think about it okay*shuts her locker*

Austin: Think about what Als?

Ally: *jumps* OMG Austin you scared me

Austin: im so sorry Als I didn't mean too

Ally: I know you didn't and it's okay

Austin: so again think about what Als?

Ally: oh you know what we talked about.

Austin: you mean…oh and?

Ally: I'm still thinking

Trish: Okay then what are we going to do about the school newspaper?

Austin: What's wrong with the school newspaper?

Trish: except for the fact that you and Ally were caught kissing now you are the new it couple of the school nothing it's actually really boring

Austin: Really oh that's not good….so what do we do?

Ally: nothing absolutely nothing

Austin & Trish: *confused* what do you mean nothing?

Ally: I'm sure if we just go back to being ourselves and nothing coupley they will think they got it wrong

Austin: okay it's worth a shot *bell rings* Ready to go to class Als?

Ally: yea let's go

Austin: okay *puts his arm around her & walks to class*

Trish: *shuts her locker* yea with them being like that they are not going to just ignore them *goes to class*

Lunch

Dez: Austin! Dude why didn't you tell me? Its about time you two got together!

Austin: Dez we are not together?

Dez: but you two were caught kissing

Ally: We were just caught up in the moment

Dez: But then they saw you two at the beach last night and this morning he had his arm around you and you two walked to class like that

Auslly: WAIT WHAT?! What did you just say?

Dez: and you two walked to class like that?

Ally: No before that

Dez: this morning he had his arm around you

Austin: no the part about us at the beach

Dez: oh yeah it seems like yesterday the head of the newspaper went to take pictures of the beach at night and over heard two people talking so he went to investigate and saw you two all coupley it's all in the newspaper here *gives them the newspaper*

Ally: *takes the newspaper & reads* OMG I thought we were alone

Austin: *reads over her shoulder* me too great just being ourselves is not going to help this at all

Trish: wait beach Ally and you had a date on the beach and didn't tell me?

Auslly: IT WASN'T A DATE!

Austin: We were just hanging out you know like friends do

Trish: I didn't know friends kissed in the waves too

Ally: *puts her head in her hands* ughhh they got it all wrong we were just

Dez: let me guess caught up in the moment

Ally: yes!

Dallas: Well Ally now I see why you weren't too upset with our breakup…..you two were prob sleeping together while we were together

Ally: No that's were your wrong Dallas I never cheated on you like you did me

Dallas: Really Ally bcuz you know only sluts bounce back that quick

Ally: *starts crying* I hate you Dallas *runs out*

Austin: Ally wait! *looks at Dallas* Can you not be such a jerk for once Ally was faithful to you 100% she loved you and you are just ruined any ounce of respect she has for you…well had for you how do you feel about that Dallas

Dallas: *rolls his eyes* Whatever! *leaves*

Austin: *mad about to attack Dallas*

Dez: *holds Austin back* Dude he is not worth it go talk to Ally she really needs you right now

Austin: your right thanks dude *runs after Ally*

Trish: *gets up and leave*

Dez: Uh Trish where are you going?

Trish: *yells* To pound some sense into that guy!

W/ Ally

Ally: *crying*

Austin: Ally? Ally? Ally are you here?

Ally: *stops crying* I'm here Austin

Austin: *goes to Ally* Hey you okay?

Ally: No but I will be

Austin: Look Ally I'm sorry about Dallas

Ally: Austin its not your fault he is a jerk it's his but hey I'm over it

Austin: Ally are you sure you're going to be okay

Ally: yea as long as you are here to protect me

Austin: Ally I will always be there to protect you

Ally: I know and because of what just happen was another reason why I wasn't ready for us to be together

Austin: Oh…I see wait you just say what I think you said

Ally: yea I did

Austin: So does that mean?

Ally: yes Austin I'm ready to give us a chance but

Austin: but?

Ally: but promise me no matter how ugly our breakup might be that we will always be friends

Austin: trust me we will never break up but I promise we will always be best friends

Ally: I love you Austin

Austin: I love you too Als

**I don't own anything but the story! **

**What did you think? **

**IT FINALLY HAPPENED AUSLLY IS NOW TOGETHER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I'm glad all of you are liking this story!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Okay now on to the story! **

**I hope you like it!**

**_Previously:_**

_Ally: yes Austin I'm ready to give us a chance but_

_Austin: but?_

_Ally: but promise me no matter how ugly our breakup might be that we will always be friends_

_Austin: trust me we will never break up but I promise we will always be best friends_

_Ally: I love you Austin_

_Austin: I love you too Als_

**Now:**

Ally: So what do you want to do now?

Austin: We can go to my place my parents aren't home

Ally: Okay

Austin: *takes Ally's hand and walks to his house*

Austin's house

Ally: So…..movie night?

Austin: Heck ya u pick the movie I'll get the snacks!

Ally: Okay *goes to the movies* hmmmm which one The Notebook or Avengers hmmmm Yup definitely that one *puts the movie in* **(1)**

Austin: *comes out with snacks* So what movie did you pick let me guess The Notebook because you always pick that movie

Ally: *stays silent*

Austin: *looks at the screen* The Avengers no way ur awesome Alls

Ally: I know *laughs*

Austin: *moves closer to Ally puts his arm around her*

Ally: *snuggles in closer to Austin and yawns*

Austin: U tired already Als?

Ally: *in sleepy voice* No not at all *yawns and falls asleep*

Austin: She is just so cute *picks her up and brings her to his room and puts her on his bed pulls the blankets over her kisses her forehead and goes into the bathroom*

Ally: *wakes up & sees she is in Austin's room* Oh he must have carried me up here *gets comfortable & is about to fall asleep*

Austin: *comes out of the bathroom* Hey Als u still sleep

Ally: No but I'm working on going back

Austin: Oh okay well then you go to sleep sweet dreams Als *bout to leave*

Ally: *confused* Where you going?

Austin: *turns towards Ally* To the couch you can have my bed

Ally: *smiles* What a gentlemen but *scoots over* there's room for the both of us

Austin: *smirks* I don't know you sleep kind of wild

Ally: *pouts* Please….

Austin: Fine *gets in next to Ally*

Ally: *snuggles up to him and lays her head on his chest* Good night Austin I love you

Austin: *puts his arm around her protectively* Night Als love you too

They Fall asleep

The Next Morning

Ally's POV: I woke up to a sleeping Austin under me. He looks so peacefuly and might I say sexy when he is sleeping. I decided to make him pancakes so I wiggle out of his grip and made my way to the kitchen. I got the pancake batter out and started to make pancakes knowing soon Austin would smell them and coming running downstairs.

Austin's POV: I was sleeping until I felt like something was missing I woke up to see Ally wasn't there. Was all that a dream? I wonder I looked around there was nno note saying Austin like they do in the movies so I thought it had to be a dream until I started to smell pancakes. With a huge grin on my face I got out of bed and was about to run downstairs when I decided to sneak up on her. So I tiptoed down the stairs and turned to the kitchen where I see Ally making pancakes humming a tune. She has her back towards me so I slowly start to walk up to her and right as I was about to wrap my hands around her waist and hug her from behind she says _"It's about time you woke up"_

_"How did you know I was there?" _

_"Austin you may think your all quiet and stealthy like a ninja but your not you can't even tiptoe down the stairs" _

_"I am sooo like a ninja" _I said while pouting. She turned towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said _"I never said you weren't a ninja I just said u weren't quiet like them" _

_"whatever are the pancakes done yet?" _

_"In a minute I swear you're a kid" _

_"I'm not a kid" _I said while I grabbed the spoon in the batter and started to mess with it when I accidentally flung some pancake batter on Ally right as she turned to face me

_"Oh your going to pay for that_" She said with a tint of revenge in her eyes. I had to admit even though she looked sexy I was scared so I made a run for it.

"_Austin Moon You get back here"_

_"Catch me if you can" _I yell only to be stopped right in my tracks by Ally man she is quick.

_"Ally lets talk about this it was an accident I didn't mean too" _

_"Oh I know Austin its okay I just wanted to give you a kiss" _

_"Okay?" _She started to lean in so I followed next thing you know I see her poull oout a can of whip cream and started spraying me with it_._

_"Big mistake Als"_

_"What are you going to do about it?" _

_"You'll see" _She then started to spray me with whip cream again so I picked her up and threw her on the couch and started to tickle her.

Ally's POV: I sprayed him again and he picked me up and threw on the couch and started to tickle me I started to laugh til where it hurts _"Austin…please….stop….please….I'm….sorry….stop" _

_"Not till you say I'm the sexiest blonde in the world" _

_"*laughing* never" _

_"Fine Als you leave me no choice" _He starts to ticvkle me even more my stomach is now starting to hurt really bad from all the laughing

_"Fine you are the sexiest blonde in the world now please stop" _

_"thank you" _Then he just leaves and heads back to the kitchen where I hear him scream like a girl. I run to see what was the matter just to see pancake batter and whip cream all over and a very unhappy looking Moon parents. Mike spoke first "_Well what do we have hear" _

_"Dad I'm sorry Ally was making pancakes and I accidentally threw batter at her and-" _

_"Austin we don't care how it happened just clean it up, Hello Ally" _

_"Hi Mike I'm sorry about the mess" _

_"Oh its okay just help Austin clean it up"_ I nodded and started to help Austin clean up. We were on the floor wiping batter off and when it was all off we got up our faces were inches away from each other. He started to lean so I decided to completely get my revenge instead of meeting him half way I put the batter that was on my hands all over his lips. When he opened his eyes he smirked and before he could do anything I told him I had to go to work and left. I didn't get far till I felt something warm grab my arm. I turned around to see Austin. _"You forgot something"_ He said _"what?" _I replied. _"this" _ Then he crashed his lips against mine not in that hurtful way but in that loving way I guess I started to kiss back but we both had to pull away for air. Stupid oxygen. _"What time do you get off work?" _

_"5" _

_"Cool then meet me at the park at 6" _

_"For what?" _

_"It's a surprise Als"_ **(2) **

_"Okay then see you at 6"_

_"Can't wait" _ After that he kissed my cheek and we parted ways. For the rest of the day I had this huge smiled plastered on my face and all I could think about was this surprise. I don't even remember going home showering and coming to Sonic Boom but all I know is that it is finally 5 o'clock so I head home to get ready just thinking about what this surprise is but with Austin Moon it could be anything.

**I do not own Austin And Ally! **

**So what did you guys think? **

**1. I do not own either of these movies but I love them both! **

**2. What do you think Austin's surprise is? **

**Hey everyone as you read in this story Austin has a surprise at the park for Ally! **

**So I was wondering what do you guys want to be his surprise? **

**I want all of you to review or PM your ideas and I'll pick the one I like and use it and whoevers I chose will def get credit for it! **

**So please review or PM me your ideas! Thanks! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I'm glad all of you are liking this story!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Okay now on to the story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Austin's POV:

Okay it's 6 o'clock and I'm here at the surprise waiting for Ally and for once I'm nervous. I'm never nervous when it comes to performing that's why I always wanted to be a start but now all I can think about is What if I screw up on the lyrics? What if she doesn't like the song? What if this song scares her away? No I can't…I can't do this. I was about to text Ally nevermind but when I looked up to see her she is wearing this pretty little yellow dress that hugs her perfectly some black heels and her hair is in this pretty side up do and her makeup is natural and she looks just beautiful. _"hey Austin you look nice" _

_"Thanks you look beautiful as always" _

_"Thanks so what is this surprise?" _

_"You'll see" _I then reach my hand out and she takes it I slowly walk to this blanket I set on the hill side with candles all around it and a beautiful dinner set up right in the middle. _"oh Austin its beautiful" _

I simply just smile and lead her to sit down and then I sit across form her. The whole date we sat there ate talked laugh and had a whole lot of fun. It was slowly getting closer to the part where I serenade her and I'm getting more and more nervous but I try not to show it by smiling at her but apparently she knows something is wrong because she asks me if I'm okay I tell her I'm fine just nervous _"Austin Moon is nervous about what?" _

_"Your surprise" _

_"My surprise wasn't the picnic the surprise?" _

_"Nope that was just part one this next part is your real surprise but…" _

_"But what Austin there is nothing to be nervous about whatever it is I will love it because it came from you" _

_"Thanks Als and I think I'm ready so come on" _I stand up then help her up and slowly lead her somewhere _"Austin where are we going now?" _

_"To your part two"_ I lead her to this path that is lead by rose petals and then there is a single chair and a stage she gasps and looks at me. I just smile and have her sit in the chair and go backstage and grab my guitar and head to the center of the stage I clear my throat and look at her before I say

_" Ally Dawson we have been friends since we were three we got married under a tree at 5 we then got divorced at 7 when I stole your dolls and at 10 we made a pact that we will always be friends no matter what happens and I still intend to keep that promise. You will never know how much I care. You are my best friend my soul mate and my everything. You mean the world to me and I never want that to end. Me without you is like Adam without Eve. It is just unnatural. you might just be my best friend and I might not be anything to you. But I do love you with all my heart._ And this is for you…

**_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_**

**_ Across the water across the deep blue ocean_**

**_ Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_**

_"Its actually supposed to be a duet so miss Dawson will you join me" _

_"Of course" _

**_Austin_**_/Ally/__**Both**_

_ Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_ I feel your whisper across the sea_

_ I keep you with me in my heart_

_ You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

**_ Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_ Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_ Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

_ They don't know how long it takes__**They don't know how long it takes**_

**_ Waiting for a love like this_**

_Every time we say goodbye__** Every time we say goodbye**_

**_ I wish we had one more kiss_**

**_ I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_**

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

**_ Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_ Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_ Lucky we're in love in every way_**

**_ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**

**_ Lucky to be coming home someday_**

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea**_

_**To an island where we'll meet**_

**_ You'll hear the music fill the air_**

**_ I'll put a flower in your hair_**

_ Though the breezes through the trees_

_ Move so pretty you're all I see_

_ As the world keeps spinning round_

_ You hold me right here right now_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

**_ Lucky to have been where I have been_**

**_ Lucky to be coming home again_**

**_ I'm lucky we're in love in every way_**

**_ Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_**

**_ Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**_ Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

**_ Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh (1)_**

_"I'm lucky to be in love with you Als" _

_"Austin you are my everything and I am lucky to be in love with you" _

_"I love you Als" _

_"I love you to Austin" _

Ally's POV: (from before the date)

I decided to wear Austin's favorite color so I chose this nice yellow dress with some black heels with my hair to the side and I really didn't want to put makeup on so I decided to just make it a natural look and made my way to the park. When I get there I see Austin take out his phone but right as he is about to do something he looks up at me and I get butterflies why am I so nervous. So I decided not to show it and said _"hey Austin you look nice" _

_"Thanks you look beautiful as always" _

_"Thanks so what is this surprise?" _

_"You'll see" _He then puts his hand out so I take it. He then leads me to this beautiful hilltop picnic. It is surrounded by candles and so romantic. _"oh Austin its beautiful" _I told him and he just smiles his beautiful smile and sits down. We had so much fun laughing talking but then I notice his mood changed and I think he tried to hide it by smiling but I knew it wasn't a real smile so I asked him if he was okay and he told me yes just nervous. He never gets nervous so I said

_"Austin Moon is nervous about what?" _

_"Your surprise" _He replies. I was so confused I thought we were on my surprise right now. I decided to ask him.

_"My surprise wasn't the picnic the surprise?" _

_"Nope that was just part one this next part is your real surprise but…" _He is starting to look really nervous so I just tell him the truth.

_"But what Austin there is nothing to be nervous about whatever it is I will love it because it came from you" _

_"Thanks Als and I think I'm ready so come on" _He stands up then help me up and slowly starts lead me somewhere again.

_"Austin where are we going now?" _

_"To your part two" _My part two. I started to get excited and nervous at the same time while walking there. I notice the path was lead by some rose petals how sweet but when I look up I see this single chair and a stage? I gasped as I finally knew why he was so nervous he was going to sing to me but I wondered why he was so nervous we sing together all the time and he loves performing. He leads me to the chair and I sit then he disappears backstage and comes out with his guitar he then clears his throat and looks at me and says

_" Ally Dawson we have been friends since we were three we got married under a tree at 5 we then got divorced at 7 when I stole your dolls and at 10 we made a pact that we will always be friends no matter what happens and I still intend to keep that promise. You will never know how much I care. You are my best friend my soul mate and my everything. You mean the world to me and I never want that to end. Me without you is like Adam without Eve. It is just unnatural. you might just be my best friend and I might not be anything to you. But I do love you with all my heart._ And this is for you…"

He then starts to play the first chords and I know he is singing my favorite song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat but that's a duet I thought but then he starts to sing and I am mesmorized as always but then he stops and says

_"Its actually supposed to be a duet so miss Dawson will you join me" _

_"Of course" _I reply and get on stage with him when we sing the song it was just so romantic and I loved every minute of it. We then finished the song and he says

_"I'm lucky to be in love with you Als" _that was so sweet so I replied with my heart and told him my feelings.

_"Austin you are my everything and I am lucky to be in love with you" _

_"I love you Als" _

_"I love you to Austin" _After that he walked me home and kissed me goodnight and then we parted. I went upstairs and laid in bed and thought about how that was such a romantic surprise. I went to bed with a smile thinking about the date and Austin.

Austin's POV:

I woke up that morning excited to go to school. Ally texted me that she is running a little late and for me to go to school without her after 5 minutes of telling her I could wait she told me no so now I'm at school waiting for her. I see Dez he is running? When he reaches me he is completely out of breath and he is trying to tell me something but I can't understand him and then I feel a tap on my shoulder. Ally….I thought but when I turned around I was met by some lips that wasn't Ally's. When I could finally make out who stole a kiss from me I was shocked. I pushed her off and yelled

"_Courtney what the….what are you doing her….why did you kiss me?" _

_"Austin you don't look excited to see your girlfriend?" _

_"that's because I don't see my girlfriend I see my ex-girlfriend" _

_"Oh no Austin that's where you're wrong we never actually broke up last year I just moved and now I'm back" _She then grabbed my collar and pulled me down and kissed me. I was completely shocked and really pissed off. I pushed her off and her a tiny little gasp. I turn towards that gasp and see a really heartbroken Ally. When I see her like that my own heart breaks. I know she is about to make a run for it but before she does I say

_"Ally its not what it looks like let me explain"_

_"So you weren't just kissing your ex-girlfriend?"_

_"Well….yea….but…I didn't kiss her she kissed me" _

_"how do I know that Austin?"_

_"trust me Als" _

_"I don't know if I can right now Austin….I'm sorry please just leave me alone right now" _and with that she walks away. I call her name and after that she sprints away and I know she is crying her heart out right now. I look over to Dez who is completely shocked and Trish who looks extremely pissed.

"_Guys I didn't kiss her she kissed me you believe me don't you?" _

_"Austin I never thought you would break her heart" _Tirsh replies and walks away.

_"What about you Dez?" _

_"Of course I believe you buddy I saw the whole thing" _after he said that I turned to still see Courtney standing in front of me and my blood starts to boil again.

"_Why in the world did you kiss me?" _

_"Because I'm your girlfriend!" _

_"No you're not I broke up with you right before you moved and now you just ruined the best thing that has happened to me" _I slam my locker shut and walk away before I did something stupid I hear Dez yell my name but right now I just need to get out of here. I know she said she wants me to leave her alone but I can't have her mad at me. I only have one thing in my mind and that is to get Ally back no matter what it takes.

**I do not own Austin And Ally! **

**So what did you guys think? **

**I bet you didn't see that coming I had to add a little drama but please don't hate me its not the end for Auslly. **

**1. I do not own Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I'm glad all of you are liking this story!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Okay now on to the story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Ally's POV: I run all the way to the abandon park and I know Austin will be here soon even though I told him to leave me alone I know he won't and to be honest I don't want him too. I know he is telling the truth but it still hurt I mean we just got together and already he kissed another girl. I start to cry and reply the scene over and over in my head. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I automatically know its Austin.

"_Look Als I'm so sorry that I hurt you but I did not kiss her" _

_"I know Austin" _

_"Als I'm telling you the truth she kissed me I was just sitting there waiting for you and wait you know?" _

_"Yes I know you wouldn't hurt me like that especially since we just got together and I know you love me too much" _

_"I do I really do Ally and I'm so sorry" _

_"It's okay Austin but can you do me a favor?" _

_"What's that Als?" _

_"Can you tell me the truth?" _

_"Truth about what?" _

_"Did you like the kiss?" _

_"No….actually I didn't right when she kissed me my blood started to boil and I started to get really pissed off but I knew I had to leave before I did something stupid" _

_"Good one more favor" _

_"Anything Als you name it" _

_"Kiss me" _

_"I'd thought you would never ask" _He then walked over to me snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was filled with true feelings, Love Passion and Honesty. I loved every moment of it and I didn't want it to end but sadly we both needed to breathe. We pulled away and rested our foreheads together. We stayed like that for a while until Austin broke the silence

_"We should prob get back to school" _

_"Yea we should" _

_"Hey Als?" _

_"Yea Aus?" _

_"You are a way better kisser than Courtney" _

_"Shut-up" _

_"Its true!" _He then takes my hand is his and we walk to school together. I look at my phone and see I have 10 texts and 5 missed calls from Trish. I see the time and see that lunch is about to start. When we reached the school the bell rang and I told Austin to wait for me at my locker he nodded and gave me a quick kiss. I then went to the principal's office.

_"Ms. Dawson what are you doing here and how come you haven't been in class?" _

I explained everything to her and she looked disappointed but with my perfect attendance and grades she let it slide and changed Austin and I's attendance to being here for the beginning half of school. I thank her and start to head to my locker. I see Austin leaning up against it and I instantly smile. When he sees me he does the same and reaches his hand out and I take it and we walk hand and hand inside the cafeteria. Right when we step foot in the place goes silent and I look around to see Courtney giving me the death stare and everyone's shocked faces. We continued to walk towards our table and people start to whisper. I ignore them but it seems to be getting to Austin. I squeeze his hand as a way of telling him its okay and he looks at me and smiles. I see Trish looks mad and Dez looking like well Dez. We sit down and I decide to break the silence.

_"Hey you guys" _

_"Hey Ally!" _Dez says all excitedly. I look to see Trish glaring at me and Austin. I decide to ignore it and asked Dez what his knew video project is on.

_"Oh I'm making a short film about people who fall in love but everyone tries to tear them apart both emotionally and physically" _

_"That's interesting Dez and what is it called" _

_"It's called The Battlefield of Love" _

_"That's actually a really great name" _I think that would be a cool name for a song. I start to come up with some lyrics but I feel someone burning holes in the side of my face. I look to my right and see Courtney giving me the evil eye but she looks away when I notice her but I still feel someone looking at me. I then look to my left and still see Trish giving me the death glare and I'm sick of it.

_"Trish do you have something to say or are you just going to sit there and glare at me all day?" _She doesn't say anything but she does let out a little humph and gets up about to walk away. She is not going to be let off that easy I want to know why she is mad at me and she is going to tell me one way or another.

_"Trish I was talking to you do you have something to say?" _

_"Yes Ally I have something to say but my mom told me if I don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all" _

_"Just say it Trish what's stopping you!" _

_"I just don't want to hurt your precious little feelings so you can run and cry and have Austin come and save you like the little baby you are!" _Why is Trish saying this I hear what she is saying but her eyes tell me she doesn't mean any of it.

_"Is that how you really feel Trish" _

_"Yes it is I'm sick and tired of you crying to get attention!" _

_"I don't cry to get attention…."_

_"Stop lying Als" _

_"Don't call me that you lost that privilege" _

_"What are you going to do about it?" _

_"Nothing absolutely nothing but I hope your happy that you have caused a scene but Trish just watch your back because Karma isn't sweet" _

_"Oh I'm so scared" _

_"You should be" _I turn to leave but turn back.

_"Oh and Trish we are no longer friends let that sink in a little" _I left but not without turning around to see Trish's face one last time she looked completely shocked and hurt but managed to shake it off and yell

_"See if I care" _The rest of the day was a blur and now I'm waiting for Austin to drive me home.

_"Hey Als you ready?" _

_"Yea I am" _

_"Are you sure you don't want to apologize to Trish" _

_"Of course I want to but you heard her Austin she doesn't care so why should I?" _

_"But that doesn't sound like Trish even Dez was shocked that came out of her mouth" _

_"I was surprised too but can we not talk about it" _

_"Yea sure let's go" _He then takes my hand leads me to the car and we drive off to my house trying to forget everything that just happened.

Trish's POV:

_"Oh and Trish we are no longer friends let that sink in a little" _Once Ally said that my heart broke. Ally is my best friend and I know I'm hurting her right now but I don't want to but I'm being watched by her so I reply with

_"See if I care" _When the truth is I do I really do care. Once the day was over I went to the spot where I was supposed to meet her. Of course she was there and grinning like the evil person she really is.

_"I did what you told me to now Ally hates me" _

_"Good now all we need is little Ally to break down and believe everybody hates her and she will want to leave Miami and never come back" _

_"Why do you want to hurt Ally so much?" _

_"Because Ally took what was mine and I intend on getting it back no matter what I have to do and you're not going to tell her what is going on because you know what will happen if you do right" **(1)**_

_"Yes I know and trust me your secret is safe with me I promise I won't tell Ally" _

_"Or Austin you can't tell him either because he will tell Ally and try to protect her because that's what boyfriends do" _

_"I promise I won't tell Austin either" _

_"Okay good see you later Trish" _With that she left and I just laughed I may have promised I wouldn't tell Austin or Ally but she never said anything about Dez and we all know he can't keep a secret even if he wanted to. I know what I have to do I need to find Dez. **(2) **

**I do not own Austin And Ally! **

**So what did you guys think? **

**I bet you didn't see that coming I had to add a little drama but please don't hate me its not the end for Auslly. **

**1. What will happen? **

**2. Now we know why Trish was acting like that earlier but who do you think is putting her up to it? **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I'm glad all of you are liking this story!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**Okay now on to the story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Dez! Dez! I ran around the whole school yelling his name. While running I accidentally ran into someone I was hoping it was Dez but no it was one of the last people I want to see. Austin.

_"Woah watch where you're going" _He says before he sees its me I say sorry and try and run but he grabs my wrist and pulls me into an empty classroom.

_"Trish what the heck was all that in the lunch room?" _

_"Nothing it was nothing" _

_"Really it didn't look like nothing what did Ally ever do to you" _

_"Austin what happened between me and Ally is mine and her business she may be your girlfriend but you don't need to know everything now if you will excuse me I have to go talk to Dez." _With that I left I really wish I could tell Austin but I promised right as I exit the classroom I was in I spot a little flash of red hair leaving. I ran towards it and I don't run but I couldn't let him leave. ÍDez"I yell as I go outside of the school he turns around and walks up to me.

_"Whats up Trish?" _

_"I need to talk to you in private!" _

_"We can go to my house no one is home" _

_"Great that's perfect" _Dez leads me to his car and we drive to his house as we pull up I'm just praying he believes what I am about to tell him.

Austin's POV:

I can't believe Trish said what she did to Ally and when I ran into her she told me it's none of my business. To be honest none of this makes sense Trish is never this mad at Ally ever. It's just this attitude is not Trish. Ally left and wants to be left alone I told her okay and I would see her tomorrow since it was Saturday. I decided to go to Dez's house since I had nothing else to do. I drove to his house parked and walk up to his door which he left unlocked again. One day someone is going to break in and Dez won't be able to do anything about it. While I walked in I heard talking it was quiet so I couldn't make out what they were saying. I heard Dez gasp and tried to get closer but just as I was about to put my ear to the door it opened and I see Trish. She looked really nervous and when she saw me she just walked past me and didn't say a word I look at Dez who is rubbing the back of his neck.

_"Did you two just break up?"_

_"No we are fine but I don't know if you will be"_

_"What are you talking about Dez" _

_"Oops I promised her I wouldn't tell you" _

_"Tell me what?" _

_"Nothing just…just….just that my turtle ran away" _ I knew he was lying but I let it slide for now.

_"Okay so what's up?"_

Dez's POV:

_"Okay so what's up?"_

Austin asks me. I just said nothing much and turned on the tv. I almost blew it and Trish would have killed me luckily Austin isn't the brightest of people and that's coming from me. I can't believe Trish trusted me with this huge of a secret when she knows I can't keep secrets. Wait she knows I can't keep secrets so does she want me to tell Austin. I don't remember any signs of her telling me to tell Austin. I must have been thinking for a while because Austin is looking at me and it looks like he is trying to ask me something.

_"hmm?" _

_"Where you even listening to me?" _

_"No sorry whats up?" _

_"Do you know why Trish is mad at Ally" _

_"No I don't know why Trish is mad at Ally she didn't tell me she just came over to make sure we are still going out tonight speaking of what time is it! You have to go I have to get ready go shoo go! Bye Austin!" _I then slam the door in his face. Nice save I tell myself because we all know that Austin would have kept questioning me and I'm not good under pressure I'm just not. Ugh I guess I'll go to sleep now.

Austin's POV:

He just slammed the door in my face wow. Something is def going on I need to find out but first let me check on Ally. I get in my car and start to drive to her house when I hear an ambulance drive next to me. What is an ambulance doing and why is it driving to the same place as I am. OMG I hope its not for Ally! I start to speed a little and I'm seriously starting to freak out. My heart drops when I see the ambulance stop in front of Ally's house run inside and come out with a small petite girl who looks badly beaten. When I see that I slam my brakes and my heart just drops because I know that's Ally and I don't know what happened and I don't know who did that to her and I know its all my fault I should have stayed woth her I should have been there to protect her. I see the ambulance start to drive away and I start to follow it. When I get to the hospital I park and run to the front desk lady. _"can I help you sir?" _She says to me _"Yes I'm looking for Ally Dawson she just came in here like 5 minutes ago" _

_"Oh yes Ms. Dawson she is in room 247" _

_"Thank you so much"_ Once the front desk lady tells me Ally's room number I sprint towards her room. I see her laying there all hooked up with a breathing tube coming out of her mouth. I look to my right and see a doctor looking at some papers I decided to go talk to him.

_"um excuse me do you know what happened to the girl in 247 Ally Dawson" _

_"Yes but I can only give info to family members" _

_"What if I told you I'm her boyfriend that has to count as family right?" _

_"Yea I guess so well Ms. Dawson is very beat up it seems like someone tried to strangle her and threw her down the stairs." _

_"Is she going to be okay?" _

_"Oh yes she will be fine she had a small concussion but…" _

_"But what?" _

_"but she may have memory loss and if she does you guys are in charge of bringing her memory back slowly don't just throw everything at her at once okay?" _

_"Okay may I go see her?" _

_"Yes but she is still unconscious but can still here you" _

_"Okay thanks doctor" _

_"No problem" _After talking to the doctor I go into Ally's room and as the doctor says she is unconscious I just move a chair closer to her bed and sit down next to her. I take her hand and decided to spill my heart out.

_"Hey Ally I know you can't talk so just listen….I really need you to push through I can't lose you you are my everything if I lose you I lose everything. You are my world and I can't have you crashing down. I love you so much and I would do anything for you just please do this for me and please don't leave me. Ally trust me I will find out who did this to you and I will find out why and have them arrested. Please just come back to me first" _I grip her hand tighter and start to cry. I slowly began to feel her hand move. I lift my head up and see an awake Ally.

_"Hi"_ She says

_"Hi" _I replied and she smiled but then frowned.

_"Why are you crying?" _She ask me.

_"Bcuz I didn't know if you were going to come back to me" _

_"Oh  
that's sweet of you but don't cry I'm here with you now but I just have one question?" _

_"Whats that?" _

_"Who are you?" _If my heart wasn't completely broken yet it was now after she said that my world did come crashing down. Ally may be alive right now but I have definitely lost her and I don't know if I will ever get her back but I do know I have to try.

**I do not own Austin And Ally! **

**So what did you guys think? **

** Please don't hate me **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I'm glad all of you are liking this story!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Auslly101: Here is the next chapter thanks for reading!**

**RockauraGleeNiffR5: Here you go next chapter I'm glad you like it! **

**EmilyAnaya19: Thanks I think! LOL I'm glad you like it here is the next chapter! **

**Guest: I'm glad you love it and I loved that episode!**

**Raruaauslly: Awww thanks and I hate them too! **

**LoveShipper: Yup and that is going to be one big problem! Now that Ally has lost her memory they will never know who did this or will they? **

**Okay now on to the story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Previously:

_"Oh that's sweet of you but don't cry I'm here with you now but I just have one question?" _

_"Whats that?" _

_"Who are you?" _If my heart wasn't completely broken yet it was now after she said that my world did come crashing down. Ally may be alive right now but I have definitely lost her and I don't know if I will ever get her back but I do know I have to try.

Now:

Austin's POV:

_"I'm Austin Moon" _

_"Well it's nice to meet you Austin and may I ask what kind of relation you are to me?"_ This is it Austin just tell her say I'm your boyfriend. Okay well here goes nothing.

_"Als I'm your b-" _

_"Oh Ms. Dawson your awake that's great how are you feeling?" _Stupid doctor interrupting.

_"Oh much better Mr. Austin here has been keeping me company" _

_"Oh has he that's great the nurses will give you your meds now, Mr. Austin may I have a word with you?" _

_"Yes Ma'am" _The doctor leaves the room I get up and follow her not before giving Ally one last wave. I leave the room shut the door and turn to the doctor.

_"Mr. Austin what have you told Ms. Dawson" _

_"Nothing really why?"_

_"Good bcuz we don't want to frighten Ms. Dawson patients who lose their memory need to slowly get info too much can freak them out" _

_"So what are you saying" _

_"I want you to introduce Ms. Dawson to her old world slowly that means…." _

_"I can't tell her I'm her boyfriend" _

_"Not yet just slowly lead into that just take her to places she has memories and let them spark on their own do not try and force them on her do you understand Mr. Austin?" _

_"Yes I understand" _

_"Okay good I think you should go back in there and see her since you're the only one she knows right now" _

_"Yes Ma'am" _

_"Oh and Mr. Austin?"_

_"Yes?" _

_"Who knows Ms. Dawson's memory could be back any day you might not have to wait that long" _

_"Thanks Doctor"_ After that rather depressing convo with Ally's doctor I go back into her room to see she is asleep again. I sit down next to her and start to think. How come this had to happen to her just when everything was going to plan. Whoever did this to her is going to pay for it. I can't tell her I'm her boyfriend it will just freak her out but what if I don't tell her and she finds out and gets super mad that I didn't tell her. I've seen that in movies before so either way I won't have my Ally for a while. I hear a moan escape Ally's lips and I wonder what she is dreaming about. She starts tossing and turning and that's when I realize she is having a nightmare._ "Als Als wake up" _I slowly start to shake her and she jumps up awake. _"Austin?" _

_"Yes Als its me" _She then grabs me and pulls me into a hug. I feel her shaking so I get on the bed and hold her _"Its okay Als it was just a dream" _

_"Yes I know but it felt so real Austin like his arms were really around my neck and I couldn't breathe oh Austin please promise me you'll protect me" _

_"I promise Als" _We just stayed like that and then I lay her down and start to get off the bed.

_"Um Austin?" _

_"Yes Als?" _

_"Can you lay with me please?" _

_"Of course I can" _She smiles I then got in her bed and laid next to her I put my arm around her and she snuggles up next to me and falls into a deep sleep. I kiss her forehead and get comfortable and slowly start drifting into a deep sleep.

_The Next Day….._

I wake up to see I'm in the hospital man I really was hoping that it was just a horrible nightmare. When I sit up I noticed Ally wasn't next to me. That's when I hear the bathroom door click and Ally comes out dressed in a yellow sundress with white wedges her hair is down and has a yellow headband and her amkeup is done lightly.

_"Gosh your beautiful" _

_"Why thank you" _She giggles did I really just say that out loud?

_"He he yes you did" _

_"Huh?"_

_"Yes you did just say that aloud" _

_"Oh I really should stop speaking my thoughts anyway so why are you all dressed up?" _

_"Oh they are releasing me from the hospital" _

_"Wait seriously? Yesterday you were on a breathing tube now your free to go?" _

_"Yea I guess so where are you taking me?" _

_"Where do you want to go?" _

_"I want to go somewhere to help me get my memory back" _

_"How did you?"_

_"the doctor explained everything to me she said you will be a big help in getting my memory back" _

_"Okay I guess lets go to your house" _She nods and I get off the hospital bed shake my hair to fix it it didn't help but it looks better then it did. I walk up to Ally and ask her if she is ready to go she nods. I start to walk out with her not that far behind and then what she does surprises me she grabs my hand. I give her a look.

_"I remember that you don't really like hospitals" _

_"Ally! You just remembered something anything else you remember about me?" _

_"Nope that's it" _I sighed

_"Um Austin is there anything else I should remember about you?" _

_"There is a lot but I'll let you figure that out on your own" _She nods and I lead her to my car. I open the door for her she giggles and thanks me. Then I get in the driver's seat and drives to her house. I help her out of my car and lead her to the front door where she knocks and her dad opens it. He looks really pissed.

_"Where have you been?" _

_"Um do I know him Austin?" _

_"Yes that is your father" _Her dad just gives me a weird look and I told him I would explain so he lets us in I show Ally to her room so she can look around and see if she remembers anything else. I sit down with her dad and explained everything. We were both so surprised that the hospital didn't call him. I wonder why? Anyway Mr. dawson said he had to work and asked me if I could stay with Ally of course I said yes so when he left I went upstairs and went in her room to see Ally crying. What happened?

_"Als what's wrong?" _

_"My mom….she….she's gone?" _

_"Yea she left your dad but she still loves you" _

_"Does she still talk to me" _

_"Well no but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you how did you know she is gone did you remember that?" _

_"Well I was reading this which I think is my diary and when I read about my mom it all came back" _

_"Well I'm sorry" _

_"Its okay" _

_"Well you wanna keep reading while I get you something to snack on" _

_"Yes please" _I nod and go downstairs and grab the jar of pickles and put some on a plate and walk back upstairs when I enter she looks up at me and her eyes go wide.

_"PICKLES!" _She runs up to me and grabs the plate well at least she remembers that. I laugh to myself. We sit there and eat pickles she asks me a couple question. I tell her about Trish and Dez. Also tell her about Cassidy and Elliot. She seems to remember small things about them like how crazy Dez is and how Trish is her best friend I still haven't told her anything about us but I don't think she minds she hasn't asked.

_"Um Austin can I ask you something?" _Uh oh I think I spoke to soon.

_"Yes Als?" _

_"Who is Dallas?" _ Dallas I tensed at the name and I think she noticed because she is looking at me weird.

_"He is just some guy why?" _

_"Oh because I wrote his name and a whole bunch of hearts around it on this page is he my boyfriend?" _I started to choke on my own spit.

_"Austin are you okay?" _

_"When does it say you wrote that page?" _

_"Um it looks like it was during the summer" _

_"Is there anymore?" _

_"It looks like there is a page that I wrote maybe a couple days ago…Hey look there is something about you in it" _

_"What!" _I took the book out of her hands and read through it it was a entry about how we were finally together I can't let her read this just yet.

_"Hey why did you take it!?" _

_"I think you have read enough for today I think its time to sleep" _

_"Ugh fine I'll go change" _

_"Good" _She then goes into the bathroom and changes into her pjs while I just went in her closet grabbed my sweats that I leave here just in case and put those on and start to take my shirt off when I heard a gasp. I turn around to see Ally standing in her doorway her face is bright red. So of course being me I smirk.

_"Hey Als you ready for bed?" _She just nods and lays down. I laid next to her I put my arm around her and she snuggles close to me and yawns.

_"Austin I just have one more question of the day?" _

_"And what might that be?" _

_"What are we?" _

_"Huh?" _

_"What are we…you know Trish is my best friend Dez is also but not as much as Trish Cassidy and Elliot are friends and Dallas is well idk what he is so what are we?" _

_"We are whatever you want us to be now go to sleep you have a busy day tomorrow" _

_"Okay Goodnight Austin" _

_"Goodnight Als" _I feel her squirm so I look at her and move my arm a bit to see her come up and kiss my cheek.

_"Thanks for everything" _

_"You're welcome Als" _And with that she is asleep while I stare at the ceiling there is no way I'm going to last without telling her I need to get her memory back and quick!

**I do not own Austin And Ally! **

**So what did you guys think? **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I'm glad all of you are liking this story!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**melitza253r.s: Here is the next chapter thanks for reading!**

**mikamimi-R5: Lol I should be studying to but fanfiction was all like no don't study your readers want a new chapter come write so I listened and here you go the next chapter! **

**Cutie me16: I love them too! I'm so glad you love this story! Please don't have a breakdown here is the next chapter! **

**Ross lynch love 3: I'm glad you love it! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! **

**Raruaauslly: Thanks and you are welcome! **

**LoveShipper: Yup it is super hard and it is killing me because I want her to remember everything now but what fun is there in that gotta have a little drama! **

**Okay now on to the story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Austin's POV:

I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I look down next to me to see that Ally is already up so she is the one prob making the pancakes. I get out of bed fix my hair a little then head downstairs where I see Ally making pancakes. I decided to sneak up on her. I slowly tiptoe to Ally and I bring my mouth right next to her ear and whisper _"Whats cooking good looking?"_ She screams and jumps which ended up throwing the pancake she was flipping which ended up falling on my face.

_"OMG Austin you scared me" _She then turns around and sees where her pancake landed I see she is trying to hold back her laugh but I just sigh and tell her to go ahead which she does and I join her while cleaning the pancake off of me. I sit at the island and ask Ally how she slept she told me good but I talk in my sleep.

_"Really I do?" _

_"Yea you do.."_

_"What did I say?" _

_"Ummm…I….I don't remember" _

_"You're lying you are a horrible liar" _

_"Okay you kept saying I need to get her back….can I ask who is her?" _

_"Oh um just this girl who I really like but right now she is going through something so I'm not trying to rush it" _I tried explaining without revealing that the girl was indeed her. She nodded and seemed to be okay with the answer for now. I decided to change the subject before she starts questioning it more.

_"Go upstairs and get changed I have a plan to help you get some of your memory back" _

_"Ooooooo really I'm so excited I'll be right back enjoy your pancakes" _

She then ran upstairs while I enjoyed my pancakes. I then texted Ally that I was going to my house to get ready and I would be right back. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I got in my car and drove home to where I see a crying…Dez? What is he doing here and why is he crying? I get out my car and walk towards him.

_"Hey Buddy what's up?" _

_"Ummmm Austin I…..I….Can we talk?" _

_"Sure? Come on in." _We both make our way inside I go in the kitchen to put my keys down and see a note it reads:

_Dear Austin, _

_Your father and I are on a business trip will be back in a month. Oh we also have Mr. Dawson so please take care of Ally we heard what happened. Be brave for her Austin. We will see you soon. Love you! _

_Love, _

_Mom & Dad & Mr. Dawson_

Okay so I'm alone. I told Dez I'm going to shower real quick then we could talk he nodded and I headed upstairs to get ready.

Dez's POV:

Okay I'm sitting in front of Austin's house crying and I look pretty pathetic. I was hoping he was home but he wasn't so I just sat on his porch waiting for him to come. When I decided that he was probably with Ally I decided to leave but right as I was about to stand up Austin pulls up and gets out of his car.

_"Hey Buddy what's up?" _

_"Ummmm Austin I…..I….Can we talk?" _ I could barely speak. I just don't know how to tell him. I mean he will still be my friend he will help support me right. I get taken out of my thoughts when he replied.

_"Sure? Come on in." _I follow him in and he goes into the kitchen while I sit on the couch. Thinking about how I'm going to tell him….I know Trish told me not to tell him but he is my best friend I can't just not tell him and I can't keep a secret this big away from my buddy. He comes back and tells me he is going to shower real quick first. I nod good now I can have more time to think about how I'm going to tell him. About 10 minutes later he comes down and I still have nothing. He sits in the chair across from me and looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

_"So what did you want to talk to me about Dez?" _

_"Ummmmmm" _Just tell him!

_" Um what?" _

_"I….I…I just can't tell you" _

_"Dez you can tell me anything" _

_"Yea I know but I just can't its to hard and I don't want to ruin our friendship" _

_"Ummm Dez do you….you know like me like that" _

_"OH NO! I just don't want you to look at me different" _

_"Dez I will always see you as my crazy best friend so whats up?" _

_"Huh okay I….." _

_"You?" _

_"Trish…" _

_"Trish?" _

_"We kinda talked today"_

_"Did you guys break up?" _

_"No we didn't why do you always assume that?" _

_"Idk I'm just trying to find out what's wrong" _

_"Okay I'll tell you" _I decided Austin will be my friend no matter what I was ready to tell him. I hope Trish doesn't hate me for telling him. I tried to speak but nothing came out.

_"Dez? I'll tell you something then you'll tell me your secret okay?" _I nodded. What is Austin hiding?

_"Ally got attacked the day before yesterday and had to go to the hospital and now she has no memory of anything I slowly have to get her memory back. Dez she doesn't remember that I'm her boyfriend and I can't tell her its killing me. Today I'm going to try and get some of her memory back by bringing her to her favorite places but I don't know if it will work and man Dez am I scared I mean what if she never remembers me I have to make her fall in love with me all over again I mean it already took me what like 16 17 years I can't wait another 17 years Dez. I just can't. I really need her I miss her so much" _He then starts to cry I go over to him and pat his back and tell him its going to be okay. We all know Ally her memory will come back soon she is smart. He interrupts my thoughts again when he speaks.

_"Thanks Dez for listening so now its your turn" _I swallow hard.

_"IgotTrishpregnant" _I mumbled quietly.

_"What Dez? You did what?" _

_"I said…..IgotTrishpregnant" _

_"Dez Stop mumblking! Just tell me!" _

_"Fine!...I got Trish Pregnant" _

_"You did what?" _

**I do not own Austin And Ally! **

**So what did you guys think? **

**Did you see that coming? **

**Just added a little Trez drama for all you Trez fans! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Since you guys are so freakin amazing I decided to write another chapter instead of studying! You are welcome!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Review give me your ideas tell me what you love about this story! **

**Please I beg of you lol! **

**Enjoy: **

Previously:

_"IgotTrishpregnant" _I mumbled quietly.

_"What Dez? You did what?" _

_"I said…..IgotTrishpregnant" _

_"Dez Stop mumblking! Just tell me!" _

_"Fine!...I got Trish Pregnant" _

_"You did what?" _

Now:

_"How? I mean I know how but when? Where?" _

_"Last night we were at Elliot's party and we both got drunk and yea you know what happens next" _

_"Holy crap Dez are you guys keeping it?"_

_"Of course we are….we are just not telling anyone I wasn't supposed to tell you but I couldn't hold it in I needed to tell someone" _

_"Well congrats I guess" _

_"Thanks I guess well I have to go I promised Trish I meet her today oh and good luck with Ally" _

_"You too! Good Luck with trish" _

_"Thanks Buddy for listening" _

_"No problem"_

He then left and I grabbed my keys and headed for Ally's house I knocked on the door and she came and opened it. She asked me what took so long so I just said traffic she nodded and asked where we were going. I told her that we were going to all her favorite places. She jumped up and down and got completely excited. I opened up the door for her and let her in. I first drove to Sonic Boom her eyes widened when she saw it and ran out the car.

_"Woah Ally slow down!" _

_"OMG Austin look at all the instruments so what is this place?" _

_"It's Sonic Boom you work here and-"_

_"I WORK HERE!" _

_"Yes and your dad owns it" _

_"Shut-up he does can we go in" _

_"Yea lets go" _I got the spare key her dad gave to me and opened the door. She ran in and ran straight to the piano. She glided her fingers across the keys and smiled. She then looked at me and waved for me to come over. I walked towards her and sat right next to her on the piano bench.

_"Do you know how to play it?" _She asks me.

_"Yes I do and so did you" _

_"Can you play for me?" _

_"Of course" _I played Lucky for her since it was her favorite song. She loved it.

_"Omg Austin your amazing do you think you can teach me how to play again?" _

_"Of course but I think once you just play the keys you'll remember like that" _

_"You really think so" _I nodded. So she tried she clicked a few notes and soon she played my favorite song Just the Way You Are. She got so into it I thought the old Ally has come back but then she looked at me with that glint of surprise like she didn't even know she could do it.

_"Austin I did it! I did it!" _

_"See I told you"_

_"Okay so where to next?" _

_"How about right upstairs to the practice room" _

_"Okay" _I then got up and she took my hand and we both walked upstairs. I opened the door for her and she walked in and froze in her spot. It looked like she was about to faint.

_"Als are you okay?" _

_"Yes Austin I remember this place we would ahng out here and have movie nights, and late night jam sessions" _

_"yea how did you remember that?" _

_"Idk just walking into this place everything came to me" _That gave me an idea if she remembered this place because of all our memories maybe if I take her to where It all started she would remember everything.

_"Hey Als lets go somewhere else I have another place to show you" _

_"Okay Austin lead the way" _

_"Okay lets-" _

_"Ally?" _I froze at that voice I know exactly who it is and he is not welcomed here I turn around to see the one and only Dallas. I look at Ally she is looking at Dallas like she is trying to figure out who he is but she then speaks.

_"Hi Dallas what do you want?" _

_"I came here to apologize" _

_"Apologize for what?" _

Dallas POV: (surprise)

_"Apologize for what?" _She asked me with confusion did she not remember? Hmmm maybe I can use this. Brooke is gone for the weekend and I need to satisfy my needs. So let me play around with Ally's little memory.

_"Oh to apologize for missing our date yesterday" _

_"Our date yesterday?" _

_"Yea and I feel really bad especially since it was our 3 year anniversary" _

_"It was?" _

_"Yea did you forget?" _I pretended to look hurt while I could see Austin glaring at me from the side butI don't care I'm going to win this one Moon.

_"If you did forget its okay Als I forgive you can I have a hug" _She hesitates looks at Austin who is just staring at me and then she walks towards me and I hug her she doesn't hug back and I know exactly why. Austin freakin Moon.

_"So Ally how about we go on our date now?" _

_"Um No Dallas I'm hanging out with Austin and if we were together before…I don't want to be anymore"_

_"What why is it because of him?" _I pointed towards Austin. She looked back and then looked at me and shook her head.

_"No its just I was in the hospital and when I woke up I saw Austin and if you were my boyfriend for 3 years shouldn't you have been there instead of him?" _I was speechless, I didn't know what to do I panicked and kissed her. She didn't kiss back or get to anyway because right when I did that Austin snapped and grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.

_"What do you think you're doing?" _

_"Kissing my girlfriend what did it look like" _

_"Well if I heard right it sounded like she just dumped you" _

_"No you didn't right Als?" _

_"Austin let go of him" _Austin then looks at her and mumbles Fine then lets go of me. I decided to thank her.

"Thanks babe" I go to kiss her when SMACK! I feel this sharp sting on my cheek.

_"Get out" _Ally says and I listened this time anyway and left.

Austin's POV:

Dallas left and I looked at Ally who was super pissed.

_"Um Als are you okay?" _

_"Yes I just remembered everything about him" _

_"How?" _

_"Well the scene that just happened felt really déjà vu ish and then it hit me that's the exact same thing that happened when I broke up with him because I found out he cheated on me" _

_"Oh so you ready to go to our next destination" _

_"Yes oh and Austin?" _

_"Yes Als?" _

_"Thanks" _

_"For what?" _

_"Not beating the crap out of him and being there for me" _

_"Your welcome Als" _I laughed and took her hand and led her to my car where we started off to go back to where it all started.

The playground.

**I do not own Austin And Ally! **

**So what did you guys think? **

**I was going to make Ally believe Dallas but then I was like nahhhhhhhh! LOL! **

**Review! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I'm glad all of you are liking this story!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**melitza253r.s: IKR! I'm glad you're really liking this story keep reading and reviewing! **

**mikamimi-R5: You're welcome I'm so glad I don't have to study anymore so now I can focus all my attention on writing stories for you guys! Thanks for reading I love your reviews! I love you too! **

**Ausllylover2345: Well your wish is my command here is the next chapter and thanks for reading glad you love it! **

**nerdychick316: Well you don't have to wait any longer for her reaction because here it is! **

**Raruaauslly: Thanks and you are welcome! I'm so glad you love this story! I know I was so close to letting Austin kill him but then Ally was like no don't do it you know he would regret it so I didn't. **

**LoveShipper: You are so welcome I don't think I could of lived with myself if I let her believed his lies and I wouldn't put Austin through that it would be too evil. I loved writing the pancake scene so thank you! **

**IHeartMusic-2: Thanks so much for reading even if its at midnight! **

**phia514: I'm so glad you love it thanks for reading! **

**XxYou. : Thanks!1 Here is the next chapter. **

**I love You guys so much and all your awesome reviews it inspires me to write awesome chapters! **

**Okay now on to the story! **

**I hope you like it!**

The Playground

Austin's POV:

When I pulled up to the playground I looked at Ally to see if she remembered anything but instead I see her scrunching up her nose and turned towards me.

_"You took me to an old abandoned playground?"_

_"Yup come on" _I got out the car and ran to her side and helped her out she thanked me and I took her hand to the first place I saw her the sandbox. When she saw the sandbox she let go of my hand and walked over to it she brushed her hand against the sand where she was sitting that one day. When she turned to me she had a little sparkle in her eyes which told me that she remembered.

_"Austin I remember this place this sandbox is where we first met and that slide I remember this is where you were my little savior"_

_"Yea hey what can I say when I see a beautiful girl in trouble I have to go save them now come on there's more" _

_"There's more?" _

_"Yea follow me" _She started to follow me but I stopped and got behind her and covered her eyes.

_"Austin what are you doing?" _

_"Blindfolding you" _

_"Where are you taking me?"_ I went right next to her ear and whispered.

_"Somewhere Only We Know" _I stopped and moved my hands from her eyes to show the tree house where she will run to when she is hurt, scared, lonely, or just wants to think.

_"Als this is your.." _

_"My Safe Haven" _

_"Yea" _She turns to me with tears in her eyes. She is about to say something but then she closes her mouth. I turn my head confused but I let it slide.

_"Wanna go to the beach?" _

_"Yes that would be fun but its nighttime" _I didn't even realize it was dark already I look at my phone and see that the beach is prob already closed but hey we did it once.

_"So we have done it before" _

_"We have?" _

_"Yes so wanna go?" _

_"Yes let's go" _

The Beach

When we get to the beach I remembered Ally told me she remembered Dallas from a feeling of déjà vu so I'm going to redo everything that happened that night exactly the way it happened.

_"Austin how are we going to swim with no bathing suits?" _

_"We don't need them" _I start to strip down to my boxers and I see Ally watching me like I'm her favorite show on tv which only makes me smirk.

_"You like what you see Dawson?" _

_"What no I was just looking at your tummy it looks like you have had one to many pancakes" _My smirk drops and I look at my tummy and it looks perfectly fine. I look back at Ally and glare at her then ran into the water.

_"Come on Als come in" _

_"No I'm not coming in and you can't make me" _Hear it goes time to get Ally's memory back.

_"Okay if you say so" _I got out of the water and walk towards her.

_"Austin what are you doing?" _I ignored her and picked her up she was trying to get out of my grip but I wouldn't let her.

_"put me down" _

_"Okay" _I ran into the water and dunked her under and when she came up she did not look happy.

_"You shouldn't have done that"_

_"oh I'm scared" _

_"oh you should be…"_

_"Is that a threat?" _I replied and then she goes underwater and I can't find her_. _

_"Okay Ally where did you go? Ally this is not funny? Ally" _I then feel something pop up from behind me and pulls me under water. When we both come up I feel the déjà vu because we are inches away from each other.

_"Hi" _She whispers and this is my chance just like the first time. So I whisper hey and came closer to her.

_"you know you shouldn't have done that"_

_"What are you going to do about it?" _

_"Don't tempt me Dawson" _

_"Bring it on Moon" _This is it I take my chances I swim closer to her and grab her by the waist and pull her close.

_"You leave me no choice Als"_ **(1)**I whisper and then kiss her with all the passion and all my feeling out on the line. I know she is shocked and it scares me but I start to relax when she wraps her hands around my neck. We sit there like that for 2 minutes before she stops suddenly. I thought it was because she needed air but when I looked at her she was tearing.

_"Als what's wrong are you okay I'm so sorry I didn't know what came over me please don't hate me I'm-" _

_"Austin" _She interrupts me which just scares me even more she looks down then back at me. We are staring into each other's eyes until she speaks again.

_"Austin" _

_"Yea Als" _

_"I remember" _

_"You what?" _

_"I remember I remember everything but most importantly I remember us" _After she said that I was so excited I kissed her again this time she wasn't shocked she kissed back with just as much passion as me. When we pulled away I had a huge smile on my face.

_"I've missed you so much Als" _

_"I've missed you too Austin" _

_"Let's go home" _We then swam away to the shoreline got dressed and headed back to my place hand in hand. All I know is that I got my Ally back and I'm never letting her go again but then one thing kept pulling at my thoughts now since she has her memory back she remembers what happened. Meaning she knows who did this to her and I'm going to find out and punish them for doing this to my Ally. **(2) **

**I do not own Austin And Ally! **

**1. Deja vu do you guys remember this from chapter 9! **

**2. So who do you think did it? Do you think Ally remembers and do you think she will tell Austin?**

**So what did you guys think? **

**Review! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I'm glad all of you are liking this story!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**mikamimi-R5: OMG your review was one of the longest one I have had! And I loved absolutely all of it! Trust me I would tell him too he is soooo hot! Oh trust me this story is ending soon and I won't stop writing I promise. Thanks so much for your super kind words and I'm so glad your reading all of my stories. I always try to make them unique and different but at the same time relatable only sometimes though. Thanks so much for your support! I love you too! You are awesome! Also I'm reading your story troubled teens and I LOVE IT! UPLOAD SOON PLS!**

**Ausllylover2345: Oooooooo that would of been a good twist to be honest I was seriously considering it I mean I was sitting in my room thinking of ways to make it look like her father but I couldn't come up with anything but that was a Great Idea good guess! Thanks! Love ya too! **

**nerdychick316:Right don't they know that a true love's kiss is the most powerful thing in the world! **

**Raruaauslly: Thanks and you are welcome! Yeah he might regret it but who knows what will happen. He probably will kill the person but who knows! Don't explode! **

**LoveShipper: Me too I'm so glad it brought her memory back. **

**Ausllyfan4eva: Lol I am one of those people! There is another one at the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading! **

**Isabellurs: Thanks I'm so glad you love it! **

**I love You guys so much and all your awesome reviews it inspires me to write awesome chapters! **

**Okay now on to the story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Austin's POV:

I wake up to Ally sitting on top of me poking me. I like this position we are in I like it a lot.

_"Um Als not that I'm complaining but why are yo9u sitting on me?" _

_"You weren't waking up I did everything, I mean I tickled you nothing, I bit you nothing, I kissed you nothing. I even threw a bucket of water on you nothing! So I just sat on you and kept poking you till you woke up" _

_"Really? You bit me?" _I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes and was about to get up.

_"No No NO" _I grabbed her by the waist and sat up and set her back on my lap with her legs straddling me and man do I really like this position. I think she could tell because she smirked and whispered in my ear.

_"You like this don't you" _I nodded because what she didn't know is that right now especially that tone she used when she said that is completely turning me on. She laughed and got off of me and gave me a quick kiss.

_"You're such a boy" _

_"Hey" _That came out a lot higher than I expected. She just laughed again and sat next to me.

_"Austin I'm so sorry" _

_"For what?" _

_"For making you go through that" _

_"Hey Als you couldn't of stopped it you lost your memory there was nothing you could do if its anyone we should be blaming its whoever made you go into the hospital in the first place" _She froze when I mentioned that person and I couldn't help it anymore I had to ask her.

_"Ally who did that to you….who hurt you?" _

_"Austin…..I…..I…I don't know" _

_"What do you mean you don't know" _

Ally's POV: **(I know you** **guys are prob like finally) **

_"What do you mean you don't know"_

_"I mean I don't know" _ I really didn't it's just I want to forget what happened but it came back the memory the horrible memory.

_"Als do you at least know what happened?" _

_"Yes I do" _

_"Can you tell me?" _

_"Yes….It all started when I was at home crying because of Trish." _

**Flashback **

_"Oh is little Miss Ally sad because the person she thought was her best friend actually hates her guts" _

_"Who are you?" _

_"Honey you don't need to know" _

_"Then what are you doing here?" _

_"I'm here for you" _

_"What do you want from me?" _

_"I want you gone Ally out of the picture" _

_"What do you mean gone?" _

_"Oh my gosh Ally how stupid can you be? I want you out of the picture to be honest I want you dead but I can't kill you" _

_"Yoo…you…you want me dead but why?" _

_"Because you took what was mine Ally"**(1) ** _

_"What was that I don't even know who you are?" _

_"No one knows who I am and you took Austin from me" _

_"I didn't take Austin from anyone" _

_"Yes you did but that's not the point…the point is I want you gone so you have three choices. 1. You can break up with Austin and say you never want to see him again not even as a friend. 2. You can move away and never come you can't say bye to anyone or tell them where you're going. Or 3. My partner over here can kill you. Which one is your choice?" _

_"None of them you can't make me do anything"_

_"That's what you think Ally now I'm going to give you another chance you are really driving my patience what one do you chose?" _

_"NONE OF THEM NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" _

_"So I'll say you are going with number three Michael she is all yours" _

_"No! Get off of me STOP HELP SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" _

**_Now _**

_"I fought of as long as I could and I guess my neighbors must of heard my screaming because someone called the cops and when they heard sirens the people went running and I blacked out" _I started to cry and Austin came and wrapped his arms around me.

_"Shh Als its okay it's going to be okay" _

_"No it's not the person will come back for me" _

_"We have to find out who this person is" _

_"All I know is that it was a girl and a guy named Michael" _

_"Michael that name sounds familiar" **(2)**_

_"Really who is he Austin?" _

_"I can't remember right now but we need a plan to get these two" _When Austin said we needed a plan I really wanted to call Trish because she knows how to get revenge easy to. Austin and I sat there trying to think of a plan.

_"Ugh! This is hopeless Austin I'm calling the one person who knows revenge" _

_"Who is that?" _

_"I'm going to call-"_ I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I was scared and I saw the protectiveness on Austin's face. We both slowly started making our way to my front door. I told Austin to stay there and get ready to attack just in case. I opened my front door slowly and when I see the person standing outside my front door my eyes widen…

_"Trish…." **(3)**_

**I do not own Austin And Ally! **

**1. Sound familiar? Can you find where this line is in what chapter? If you can I will give you a spoiler! **

**2. So how do you think Austin knows Michael? **

**3. Ooooo what do you guys think Trish is doing there? **

**So what did you guys think? **

**Review! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I'm glad all of you are liking this story!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**I love You guys so much and all your awesome reviews it inspires me to write awesome chapters! **

**Okay now on to the story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Ally's POV:

When I open the door I see Trish standing there. I am completely shocked especially now that I remember everything I remember what she said to me but when I look at her she looks like a complete mess. Her hair is in a big poof she is in sweats and a tank top and her eyes are red and puffy like she has been crying. She looks like a complete mess and the Trish I knew would never leave the house like this so something must be completely wrong.

_"Trish…." _

_"Hey Ally" _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"I came to apologize I didn't mean anything I said I was being blackmailed still am but I don't care anymore I miss my best friend and I really need to talk to her that is if she forgives me" _

_"Of course I forgive you Trish so what is wrong why have you been crying?" _

_"Um…Can I come in?" _

_"Oh yeah come on" _I move out of the way so she can come in and then shut the door to hear a scream. I ran into the living room to see what the scream was and I see Austin holding Trish down. I just laughed at how protective he was being and walked over to them.

_"Austin get off of Trish" _

_"But she…how do I know if….she is…" _I just looked at him with my puppy dog eyes while he is at a loss of words. He then sighs and I know I won. He gets off of Trish and then helps her up murmurs a sorry and walks over to me. He gives me a quick peck on the lips and says he will let me and Trish talked. I asked him where he was going to go and he shrugged and just told me that he was probably going to see Dez. I nodded walked up to him and gave him a proper kiss and he didn't hesitate to kiss back I was about to deepen it when I heard a throat being cleared. I completely forgot Trish was here. Austin and I pull apart say goodbye and I walk over to the living room and sit on the couch across from Trish. For the first couple of minutes we just stare at each other. Until Trish finally speaks up.

_"Ally I'm really sorry I didn't mean anything I said to you." _

_"Trish it's okay….we're okay" _

_"Thank goodness I don't know what I would have done if we weren't cool again" _I laughed.

_" Trish is going to take a lot more than a fight to break us apart" _

_"True same thing for you and Austin huh?" _

_"Yea I hope so" _

_"No Als you know so….I know so Austin would never do anything to hurt you on purpose you know that right?" _

_"Yes of course I know that" _

_"Okay just always remember that Austin loves you only you no one else he would never want to hurt you on purpose"_ She said those last words really slow I think she knows something.

_"Trish what are you getting at?" _

_"Nothing I just want to make sure that Austin would never do anything he loves you too much" _

_"I know and I love him to…..so how come you have been crying?" _She stiffens and goes silent. She starts to look down at her hands and starts to fidget with them and instantly I know something is hugely wrong.

_"Trish what's wrong…..talk to me please" _

_"I'm pregnant Ally" _

_"WHAT! With who?" _

_"Dez of course"_

_"When?" _

_"at Elliot's party and we both got drunk and yea" _

_"Oh Trish are you going to keep it" _

_"I don't know Ally I mean I want to I do but then again I can't raise a baby. I know for a fact Dez wants to keep it but I don't think we can handle it. I'm just really scared Ally." _

_"Have you told your parents?" _

_"yes I have and that's why I was crying" _

_"Oh no Trish what happened what did they do?" _

_"Well they yelled, they slapped me and they kicked me out"_

_" They kicked you out! Where are you living now?" _

_"With Dez of course" _I see that she is happier when she talks about Dez. I nod at her and tell her how I am happy that she has Dez to help her through all of this. She nods and says she is too but I can tell she is not completely happy so I decided to ask her if she will help me get revenge since I know that is the thing she loves the most.

_"Hey Trish I know what will make you feel better" _

_"You do…what is it?" _

_"Wanna help me get revenge?" _I look at her she looks down and asks me who I tell her what happened to me about how I lost my memory. At first she felt bad because she didn't even know her best friend lost her memory but then she got her evil little smile and told me she has a plan but I'm not going to like it.

_"Why wont I like it?" _

_"It involves you and Austin" _

_"Yea and?' _

_"It involves you two to "Break-up" tomorrow at school in front of everyone" _

_"Why?" _

_"Because the girl who is the leader of this thing wants Austin but she can't get him because of you" _

_"Oh so you don't know who the leader is?" _

_"No all I know is she is powerful and has something on all of us" _

_"Who is all of you?" _

_"Well there is me, a guy named Michael and Courtney" _

_"Courtney?!" _

_"Yea Courtney why?" _

_"I thought she would be the one behind everything" _

_"No she is just being blackmailed like me that day you caught her all lovey dovey with Austin was the leaders first plan to break you two up but it didn't work….Courtney doesn't like Austin anymore after their break-up she got over him and has a boyfriend" _

_"Oh wow really I feel so bad I wish I can apologize" _

_"You can because we need to get Courtney in on this plan she could really help" _

_"Yes do you have her number?" _Trish nodded grabbed her phone went in the kitchen and made the phone call I decided to call Austin to see how he was doing. When I called no answer him and Dez must be having a videogame fest or something oh well I'll see him later. Trish came back and said Courtney is on her way. In about 10 minutes we hear a knock at my door and I go to open it. I see Courtney standing there ready to apologize but I cut her off told her that its fine Trish told me everything and she had a huge smile and surprised me with a hug. Trish then came downstairs looking more like Trish now she has on a Cheetah print shirt with a jean skirt and black leggings underneath. Her hair is in a pretty fishtail braid. I nod at her in approval and she tells me to sit so we can get the plan started.

_"Should I tell Austin about the plan?" _

_"No maybe we shouldn't so we can have him have real emotion which will make him turn to the leader because we know she will go after him when you're gone…but the problem is this can't just be a break-up you have to act like you don't even want to be his friend anymore" _

_"Trish you know I can't do that breaking his heart is enough and we made a promise that no matter how ugly our break would be if it ever happened we would stay friends" _

_"But this is different you're going to have to break your promise if you want to get this girl and lock her up" _

_"Yea Ally I agree with Trish…you have to be out the picture completely for the leader to come out and go for Austin" _

_"Who is this leader do you know Courtney?" _

_"Yes I do" _

_"What! How do you know she never comes out?" _

_"Trish I know her because she is my sister" _

_"Your sister!" _

_"Yes unfortunately" _

_"Do you know why she hates me so much?" _

_"No Sorry Ally I don't. She has lived here her whole life while I only lived here for that one year then I moved again but now I'm back and for good." _

_"Oh man but I'm glad to hear you're not moving anymore now maybe we all can be friends….yes I would like that" _

_"There is just one more problem with this plan why am I going to break up with Austin" _

_"Als we just went over this so the leader will—"_

_"Yes Trish I know why I am doing it but I need a reason to tell him" _

_"Oh yeah I forgot about that…..um…I got it!" _

_"What Trish what is it?" _

_"Yea Trish what is it?"_ Courtney repeated.

_"Courtney you have to flirt with Austin get him to kiss you this time but do it right in front of Ally okay" _

_"UGGGGHHHHH Do I have to?" _

_"No Court that's a good idea because you guys already kissed once if I catch you again then I will be mad at him because he said he doesn't like you and I will feel hurt and all that stuff" _

_"But Ally I don't want to kiss Austin again" _

_"Please for me Court" _Courtney sat there looking at me and then Trish then back at me she sighed and said fine. We all screamed and jumped up and down. After we discussed all the details for the plan we decided to watch a whole bunch of movies and hang out. It started to get late so they left. I went into my room and then laid on my bed. I thought about the plan and then I thought about Austin and how hurt he will be. I don't know if I can do this to him but I have to so this leader will leave us alone I wonder what I did so bad to make her hate me? I guess the only way to find out is to go through with this plan. I fell asleep thinking about Austin and how hurt he will be. I'm not looking forward to school tomorrow.

**I do not own Austin And Ally! **

**So what did you guys think? **

******Do you guys think their plan will work or backfire? **

**Review! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey you guys okay so here is the next chapter of this story! **

**I'm glad all of you are liking this story!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**I love You guys so much and all your awesome reviews it inspires me to write awesome chapters! **

**Okay now on to the story! **

**I hope you like it!**

Courtney's POV:

Ughhh I do not want to go to school today but I can't let Ally down. I got out of bed and took a shower. When I got out I decided to put on a hot pink bandeau**(IDk if spelled right)** and put a black lace shirt over it. I got hot pink skinny jean and my black toms. I put my hair in a high ponytail grabbed an apple and headed out the door. When I got to school I saw Ally's car. Great maybe Austin is not here. I open the school doors kind of loud and now everyone's eyes were on me. Great just great. I look over to see Austin, fantastic, at Ally's locker being all coupley. Aww they are just so cute I feel really bad and I know this is killing Ally too. Speaking of Ally I see her look up at me and I nod at her. I watch her tell Austin about using the bathroom and Austin said okay. He was about to turn around so I took this as my opportunity I ran right in front of him so when he turned to walk he accidentally knock me over.

_"Ow!" _I yell to make it look convincing.

_"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't see you I should have been paying attention." _Austin said and then helped me up. That is when he saw who I was.

_"Oh its you" _

_"Hey Austy how are you" _I say getting extremely close to him. He moves over says fine and was about to walk away. So I grab him and spin him towards me. I kind of fell into the lockers and now I have everyone's attention. He was about to leave when I said no I have to talk to him. He looks at me suspiciously but starts to walk away. That's when I have to come up with something and quick.

_"It's about your precious little Ally" _I yell and that got him because he turned around and trappe between both his arms on the lockers.

_"what about Ally? Were you the one that hurt her?" _Hurt her wait our leader hurt Ally what. Oh we need to talk after this.

_"Oh Austin I didn't hurt Ally I just wanted to talk to you about why your with her and not me?"_

_"Ughh it's because I love her not you I'm out" _He starts to leave again no I need him to kiss me. Man am I losing my game no he is just in love with Ally.

_"Just because I didn't doesn't mean I won't I have a little proposition for you Austin." _Right when I say that he turns around just enough time to not see Ally come out the bathroom now she is watching and gives me the head nod to continue.

_"What is your proposition Courtney?" _

_"I want you to kiss me" _

_"No no way I'm not doing that" _

_"If you don't I'll make sure Ally doesn't see tomorrow" _

_"You wouldn't dare touch her" _

_"Oh but I would Austin so you have a choice you can kiss me and I'll make sure you're little Ally stays safe or you don't kiss me and say goodbye to your little Ally" _

_"No I'm not going to kiss you And you're not going to touch her" _

_"Austin you are driving my patience its just one kiss and I'll guarantee the safety of Ally" _It looked like he was writing a pros and cons list in his head. He is lost and doesn't know what to do he knows if he doesn't kiss me I will "hurt" Ally but he knows if he does kiss me he will hurt Ally. I hear him mumble something but I couldn't understand.

_"What was that I didn't hear you?" _

_"Fine" _He mumbled.

_"Fine what?" _

_"Fine I'll kiss you just one kiss right and everything will go to normal you will leave me and Ally alone?" _

_"Just one kiss Austin that is all" _He makes his way towards me traps me like he did earlier and then comes to my ear.

_"If I do this and you still hurt Ally you are dead meat to me you got it?" _He whispered and by the tone of his voice I knew it wasn't a threat it was a promise. I nodded and then he looked at me then my lips sighed and leaned in. I didn't move I didn't want him to come closer but I had to for Ally so I held my breath and waited for it to be over. Just as I did that his lips came into contact with mine.

Ally's POV:

I saw them starting to kiss even though I know its fake it still hurt me and made me mad so I used this anger to make it look real. I felt everyone look at me so I decided now its time.

_"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" _Austin pulls away quickly. Austin starts walking towards me.

_"Ally let me explain please…I know I kissed her but it was for good reasons" _

_"No Austin I don't want to hear it save it I don't want you to call me or see me" _

_"But Ally" _He reached over as if he was trying to comfort me and I saw in his eyes hurt and regret and I know this is killing him. I know that I'm killing him but it has to be done so we can be happy together.

_"No Austin don't touch me! This is not the first but the second time you kissed her in front of me I thought I could trust you, you said you love me well I guess it was loved or did you just say that so you know I would fall for you and you can just use me and run over to Courtney when you were finished." _

"_Ally no that's not it at all you know I love you I will always love you I never wanted to hurt you she made me kiss her to protect you" _

_"Really Austin really making up stories like this to cover up your cheating….News flash Austin this isn't some movie where you can say that and I will just fall back into your arms and we will be together forever and ever no this is reality and in reality made up stories doesn't get the girl trust and loyalty does which you just completely ruined for yourself I'm sorry Austin but it's over" _

_"No Ally please don't do this I need you I love you so much you are my everything that kiss was nothing it was to protect you the person I love please Ally believe me I would never hurt you like this please Ally just don't leave me" _

_"I'm sorry Austin but no I can handle being hurt again I'm sorry just leave me alone forever" _

_"Bu what about our promise?" _

_"What promise?" _

_"The promise of even if we break up we will still be friends that promise" _What I'm about to say if going to take whatever is left of his heart a smash it.

_"Well Austin people change and promises get broken that is the difference between reality and movies I'm sorry Austin but we can nmo longer be friends. Delete my number from your phone and never see me again" _After that I walked away I couldn't look at him I couldn't see his face because I would crack. When I got into my car I couldn't take it I completely broke down. A couple minutes later my car door opened and I see Courtney get in. I look at her and she just opens her arms and I gladly accept them and cry.

Austin's POV:

When I arrived at school I was completely happy, I got my girlfriend back my best bud is having a baby and I get to be the god father nothing could have ruined my mood but man was I wrong. After what Ally said I couldn't help it I fell to my knees and just started to cry in front of everyone. I never have done that in my life but I couldn't help it, it just hurt to much I hurt her and she made me feel her pain. This was all Courtney's fault but when I was going to yell at her he was gone. I just went to the locker and punched it as hard as I could. Which was hard and man did it hurt. I decided to go to the nurses offices and ditch school completely. When I arrived the nurse was nowhere to be found instead I see this blonde girl prob about my age looking at a clipboard. I clear my throat and she turns towards me.

_"Oh Austin you look like a mess what happened to you?" _

_"Um how do you know who I am?" _

_"Everyone knows who you are silly so what happened?" _

_"Bad breakup" _

_"You and Ally broke up?" _

_"Yes completely broke up" _

_"What do you mean completely?" _

_"I mean she doesn't even want to be my friend" _

_"Oh I'm so sorry Austin let me look at your hand it looks swollen how that happen?" _

_"I punched the lockers" _

_"Oh okay let me see it" _She then grabbed my hand and I winced in pain. She apologized but I told her it was okay and she look at me she had these pretty blue eyes that I swear I've seen before. She continues to check my hand and then starts to wrap it when I realized I don't even know her name.

_"Um excuse I don't think I ever learned your name" _

_"Oh how forgetful of me I'm Sorry I'm Anna" _She puts out her hand and I shake it with my good hand. Anna that name seems familiar I just can't figure it out.

_"It's nice to meet you Anna and thanks for wrapping my hand now I was wondering if I could just go home?" _

_"Oh why yes of course I'll take you if you like" _

_"Yea I would like that since Ally was my ride" _

_"Okay let me just sign you up and clean up this place" _I nodded but then I heared a knock at the door and I turned to see the one person I really hate right now. Courtney. She looks at me then looks away. I could tell she feels completely bad but why, why would she feel bad she did this on purpose. I just glare at her and then Anna comes back and notices her.

_"Oh Courtney what's wrong?" _

_"Can I talk to you Anna?" _

_"Um I'm about to take Austin home can it wait til later?" _

_"No it can't" _

_"Okay fine follow me" _They both walk to the back room and me being noisy I went up to the door and listened into their conversation. They were yelling at each other. I heard Courtney call Anna sis so they must be sisters that's why Anna looked familiar. They were arguing about what sounded like me and Ally but I couldn't understand then I heard Anna sigh and tell Courtney they would talk about this later. After I heard that I ran back to my seat pulled out my phone and acted like I was there the whole time.

_"Sorry about the wait Austin are you ready to go?" _

_"Its okay Anna yes I'm ready" _We both left but I turned around to Courtney to glare at her but what she does surprises me. She mouths

_"I'm sorry" _

**I do not own Austin And Ally! **

**So what did you guys think? **

**Review! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey you guys sorry I haven't updated in forever but I just moved and this story was saved on the computer which was packed but now its unpacked so expect updates but don't expect them frequently because I do have school so yeah Ill try once a week but idk maybe if you guys review a lot ill update faster who knows! Speaking of reviews lets answer some!**

**Austin and Ally Stories: Please don't cry I promise this chapter will make you smile at the end if it doesn't I quit! JK but seriously don't cry be happy lol thanks for reading! **

**Daddysgirl11: Im glad your hooked that means Im doing a great job! Yea Austin was pretty bummed out! **

**Guest: Thanks so much! Im glad its awesome crazy and spectacular! Thanks for reading! **

**Guest: Im sorry you think its to cheesy and boring but I really appreciate your criticism and Ill try my hardest to make it less predictable :) **

**HailetLH: Im glad you do! Thanks for reading! **

**Ausllylover2345: Hey girl I love reading your reviews for all my stories your amazing! Love ya too!**

**Melitza253r.s: Thanks! I really work hard on these stories! Thanks for reading!**

**Rauraauslly: LOL Im glad you cant get enough! Keep reading! **

Austin's POV:

Why on earth did Courtney say sorry? I have to talk to her about it later. I'm walking with Anna towards her car. While walking I look ove to my right and see Ally's car still there, I look real closely and see that Ally is in there and it looks like she is crying. I turn to walk towards the car but I feel an arm grab me back. I turn around to see Anna.

_"I heard what happen between you two and I heard she was pretty pissed so I would just let her cool down first." _

_"Yea I guess your right" _I turn back towards Anna's car and get in. The drive to my house is very awkward and silent. I just look out the window and try to think of a way to get Ally back. I could serenade her yea but with what song? I was sitting there thinking for a while until Anna spoke.

_"I'm really sorry about you and Ally" _

_"Why are you sorry?" _

_"It's just my sister doesn't understand how to move on" _

_"Oh so you guys are sisters?" _

_"Yea unfortunately" _

_"Why unfortunately?" _

_"Because I always have to clean up her mess for example what happened today I now have to apologize for her actions" _

_"Nah its okay don't worry about it it's not your fault it's your sisters"_

_"Thanks but I still feel really bad you really loved Ally didn't you?" _

_"Yea I still do but its obvious she doesn't love me anymore she said we can no longer be friends and we made a promise that no matter how bad the breakup was we still would be friends and she broke that promise so I just don't know anymore" _

_"Wait she called off your friendship?" _

_"Yup" _

_"Oh well im sorry if you want I can be your friend I mean im no Ally but I will always be there for you" _

_"Thanks Anna Ill keep that in mind" _We finally arrive to my house. I turn to Anna and thank her. I et out of her car and start walking towards my house.

_"Wait!" _She calls. I turn around and walk towards her again.

_"Yea?" _

_"Here" _She hands me a piece of paper. I take it and raise my eyebrows.

_"its my number for if you ever want to talk or hangout or just need a friend." _I look at her and nod. I say one more thank you and she drives off. I put her number in my pocket and start to walk to my door. Once I reach my door I changed my mind I did not want to go home and mope all day. I decided to walk to the mall and get a smoothie. When I finally reach there I order a smoothie and I sit down. I see these two girls walking and from behind they look exactly like Trish and Courtney. I decided to get closer to check it out. When I did I saw that it was indeed trish and Courtney but why are they hanging out. I thought Trish would have killed her for causing me to break her best friends heart. They order a couple of smoothies and sit down at a table. I got up and sat at the table next to them to listen in on their conversation without them seeing me. When I finally got close enough to hear what they say I use a menu to block my face and listen.

_"I cant believe I did that!" _Courtney exclaims.

_"You had to it was all a part of the plan."_ Trish says plan what plan?

_"Yea but you didn't see Ally's face its like we just ripped out her heart" _

_"Courtney but you know that was all an act I mean yea it still prob hurt her but it wasn't you that hurt her it was the fact she had to pretend to hate Austin and lie to his face saying they cant be friends anymore." _She did what now?

_"yea but you should have seen Austin he looked like as if he was a puppy and someone just kicked him I don't think I can go through with this" _

_"We have to Courtney or you know what she will do and what will happen to Ally you promised Austin if he kissed you, you would protect Ally and that's exactly what you are doing right now if you give up Ally will get hurt and Austin will kill you literally" _

_"I know but its just so hard I rode home with Ally after my little talk with my sister and she couldn't stop crying so I had to drive this is killing her Trish there has to be another way" _

_"there is no other way you know your sister better than anyone she is not going to give up til Austin is hers I just wish I knew why she wants him so badly?" _

_"Yea me too but I hope we catch her soon because I take this anymore" _

_"We will just stick to the plan" _

_"I will I have to go my sister just texted me Ill see you later Trish" _

_"Bye" _They both walk away. So this was all an act? Ally really isn't mad at me she just doing this because of a plan? But why and why couldn't they just tell me I would have played along. I have to get to the bottom of this I have to talk to Ally. I got up and ran as fast as I could to her house. I see her car in front and I see her window down and her light is on. Okay I have to do this. I start climbing up to her window when I hear her sweet voice singing. I stop to just listen.

Four voices perfectly blending  
Right from the start  
Oh, I'm afraid that's ending  
And my world is fallin' apart  
IT'S OVER AND I FEEL SO ALONE  
THIS IS A SADNESS I'VE NEVER KNOWN  
HOW DID I LET  
THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS  
SLIP AWAY  
AND I'M AFRAID THE HURT IS  
HERE TO STAY  
Promises made, not meant  
to be broken  
From a long time ago  
Oh, so many words still unspoken  
Tell me how was I to know  
(IT'S OVER)  
IT'S OVER  
NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD BE  
WHY IN THE WORLD DID THIS  
HAPPEN TO ME?  
_[CHANEL & GALLERIA:]_  
HOW COULD I LET  
THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS  
SLIP AWAY  
AND I'M AFRAID THE HURT IS  
HERE TO STAY  
I go around and round  
And round in my head  
Wanting to take back  
Whatever I said  
No one was right  
We all made mistakes  
I'm ready to do whatever it takes  
Please, please, please  
DON'T LET IT BE...  
OVER!  
NO, THIS IS NOT HOW IT ENDS  
I NEED MY SISTERS, MY FAMILY, MY FRIENDS  
DON'T WANNA LET  
THE SWEETEST OF DREAMS  
SLIP AWAY  
'CAUSE IF IT'S OVER  
THEN THE HURT IS HERE TO STAY  
DON'T LET IT BE OVER  
PLEASE,  
DON'T LET IT BE OVER  
PLEASE, DON'T LET IT BE OVER

I am completely mesmerized by that. She really doesn't want us to be over oh wait duh because of this plan. I slowly make my way in her room. She gets up to put her book on her desk so she hasn't seen me yet. She turns around and looks directly at me her eyes go wide open.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _She screams but I run over to her and cover her mouth.

_"Shhhh Als its just me" _

_"Austin?! What are you doing here I said we were no longer friends GET OUT!" _I just look at her and she is trying to hold back I can tell. I just walk closer to her and look her straight in the eyes.

_"Bullcrap!" _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"I said bullcrap you don't want me to get out and you know that" _

_"Austin I meant what I said we are over we are no longer friends so get ou-" _I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my lips against hers in a rough passion. I felt her tense but she then melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed for what felt like forever till we had to pull away because of air. Stupid air. She breaths heavy but then looks at me and smiles.

_"You are so right…..that is a whole bunch of bullcrap…..I'm sorry Austin" _

_"Its okay Als but" _

_"But what?" _She asks me a bit panicked.

_"I want you to tell me the truth" _

_"The truth about what?" _

_"About breaking up with me…was it just all apart of this sick joke?" _

_"No what are you talking about?" _

_"Ally The plan! What the heck is this plan I heard Trish and Courtney talk about!" _She immediately tensed and her eyes went wide!

_"How do you know?" _

**So what did you guys think! **

**Review your opinions! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey you guys here is the next one sorry its short but I kinda had trouble it will be better the next time! **

**Enjoy!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Ally's pov:

_"How do you know?" _I ask Austin. Great how am I going to explain myself.

_"I overheard Courtney and Trish talking why didn't you just tell me I would have played along instead of breaking my heart Ally" _He says on the brink of tears. I feel really bad.

_"Austin I wanted to tell you I did but we needed real emotion I mean don't get me wrong youre an amzaing actor its just we needed her to believe it." _

_"Whos her?" _

_"Anna she was the girl who is blackmailing trish and Courtney…..she was the girl from my accident" _I said barely holding back tears everytime I mention that accident it just hurts.

_"Oh….you still should have told me…were you even going to tell me?" _

_"yes but after we caught Anna in the act"_

_"Well then what are we to do?" _He asks me. I just look at him and sigh.

_"We have to continue you with the plan you have to pretend you don't know anything at all not even trish and Courtney can know you know…..also you have to get as close to Anna as you can and find out why she hates me so much" _

_"Okay I will try but I cant stay away from you forever" _

_"And you won't I mean we cant do anything at school but after we can meet up at my house or yours without anyone knowing" _ He nods and says okay.

_"Okay well ill see you tomorrow then" _I say then turn to lay back on my bed until I feel his hand grab my arm. I turn around to see a confused looking Austin.

_"What?" _I ask.

_"your kicking me out already?" _He asks. I nod.

_"Yea because technically you're not suppose to be here and if my parents walk in we are in trouble" _I say and he smirks.

_"Oh yea I get it Ill see you later" _He says and wraps his arm around my waist and kisses me. I kiss back instantly man I missed this even though its only been a couple of hours. He then pulls away and goes out my window. I grab my songbook and sit on my bed. A couple minutes later I hear my mom call me. I yell coming and walk downstairs.

_"Yes mom?" _I ask but when I look up at her I see Austin standing next to her? What?

_"Ally Austin's here" _

_"Oh okay thanks mom" _

_"You're welcome oh and Austin are you staying for dinner and staying over?" _

_"Oh can I that would be great Mrs. Dawson" _

_"Austin what did I say about that" _

_"Oh yea sorry Penny" _

_"Its okay well you two have fun but not too much" _My mom says while trying to do an intimidating scowl which just makes me laugh and then she joins me.

_"You have nothing to worry about mom" _I say while grabbing Austins wrist and bringing him upstairs to my room when we get there I shut the door and turn to him.

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"well you said you were kicking me out because your mom didn't know I was here so I left knocked on the door and asked your mom if I could see you" _I just laughed and shooked my head. The things this boy comes up with. For the next three hours we just sat on my bed and watched movies.

_"als?" _

_"Yes Austin" _He turns to look at me.

_"You know I love you right and I will always love you no matter what" _I smile.

_"Yes of course I do and I love you too and I always will"_ He smiles and then leans forward and kisses me. I kiss back at first it was a sweet kiss but then it got heated. Austin bit my bottom lip asking for entrance which I allowed and then we battled for domince and surprisingly I won. Austin then moved from laying on his side to hovering over me using his arm to support his body so he doesn't crush me. We pull apart for some needed air but then go back at it. He slowly moves from my lips to my jawline then to my neck where he leaves soft kisses all along. When he hits a soft spot I moan and I feel him smile on my neck. I pull his lips back to mine and we continue to kiss until my phone rings. I reach for my nightstand and try to look for my phone without breaking the kiss. I finally get it and answer it.

_"Hello?" _I say while still kissing.

_"Ally its Trish what are you doing I cant really hear you"_ I pull Austins face away from my lips and put his head to my neck which after a while I instantly regret.

_"Hey Trish whats up?" _I say while Austin is kissing my neck.

_"Well I wanted to talk to you about the plan can I come over?" _I was about to say something til Austin hit a soft spot and I moaned. Dangit!

_"Ally what are you doing?" _I pull austin away and he pouts. I get up off of my bed and walk around the room.

_"Oh nothing just watching tv while writing why?" _

_"Oh well I nevermind Ill see you later" _I nod but then remember she cant see me.

_"Okay bye trish!" _

_"Bye" _I hang up and let out a huge sigh. I look to Austin who just smirks.

_"sorry I couldn't help myself" _He says. I just shake my head and throw him a pair of his sweatpants he leaves here just in case. He takes them and goes to the bathroom to put them on. I walk over to my bed and sit down when my mom calls me. I walk downstairs to see my mom is at the door.

_"Yea mom?" _I ask and she turns around to reveal Trish and Courtney. Oh great! What am I going to do?

**What did you think? **

**Review! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey you guys so here is the next chapter! i dont remeber if i have ever thanked you giys for giving me 100 reviews if i did oh well your getting it again! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! you guys are awesome! keep reviewing speaking of reviews lets answer them!**

**R5AAFan: here is your update!**

**writermeAL: thanks now you will get to find out if Ally comes clean or not**

**rauraauslly: well wait no longer you get to see their reactions right now**

**R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx:Uh Oh is right lol**

**nerdychick316: it's definitely not good and here is your update!**

**melitza253r.s: thanks and you don't have to wait anymore**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: that's she has my friend that she has but wouldn't ally love to be in a pickle of you think about it lol!**

**Now onto the story! **

Ally's Pov:

"Trish Courtney what are you doing here?" I ask them. They look at each other and then Trish speaks.  
"Well I told you we had to talk about the plan and I said I would see you later" Trish said looking at me confused.  
"Well I thought you meant later as in tomorrow!"  
"Why all you were doing is watching tv and writing right?" Trish says looking at me. I look upstairs to my shut door and back at Trish who followed my gazed and raised her eyebrow. Then smirked oh great she makes a bolt for the stairs but I blocked her.  
"Ally move we need to discuss the plan in your room"  
"Why we can discuss it down here"  
"Ally what are you hiding in your room?"  
"Nothing" I say while still blocking Trish's way.  
"Well than MOVE!" She says while pushing me. Great her and Courtney make there way to my room. When they reach my door they look back at me then open my door and walk in. I run upstairs to my room and see it is empty? Wait what? Trish looks at me then my closet. Oh great hiding spot Austin! She goes to it and opens it and there was nothing. She then looks to my bed and points.  
"What is that?"  
"What is what?" I follow her finger and see a folded piece of paper on my bed folded perfectly with my name written in Austins handwriting.  
"I don't know it wasn't there earlier" I say while picking it up where I notice my book sitting open to the song I was singing before Austin came. That wasn't there before was it? I unfold the piece of paper to see a note.  
"It's a note"  
"Read it out loud"  
"Okay... Dear Ally, I snuck into your room but you weren't there I really want to talk to you about this break-up. I promise you I kissed Courtney for a reason. Just let me explain. I know you probably don't want me back but at least can we have our friendship back please I miss you a lot even if it was just a day please Ally can we just talk if so ill be waiting for you at midnight. Now the place is somewhere only we know our safe haven so please don't let anyone follow you if you don't show up at midnight I will take that as our friendship is officially over and I will leave you alone. But please show up please let's just talk. Love Austin Ps I love you forever and always!...wow what do I do?" I look towards Trish and Courtney who's mouths are wide open. They snap out of it when they see I'm finished.  
" don't go" Trish says  
"I think you should go" Courtney says. They look at each other then at me.  
"So what are you gonna do?" They ask.  
"I'm going I have to I can't afford to lose Austin forever he means too much to me to let him go" I say they look at me with sympathy. We all look towards the clock and see that it's 10 we have 2 hours. I look towards them an Trish sighs.  
"So what are you going to wear?" Trish asks and we all just laugh.  
**2 hours later**  
It is now time to meet Austin I told Trish and Courtney to stay at my house and wait for me to get back. I told then I would stick to the plan and not forgive Austin just yet but that was a lie. I decided to walk since the place we are meeting is not that far and if I took my car I would definitely be followed. It was very dark out tonight and I feel really. Scared. I have a feeling someone is following me. I stop and looking around all I see is darkness so I keep walking that is till someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and my eyes widen!  
"Micheal!" I scream and he just chuckles.  
"Miss me Ally?" And that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.  
Austin's Pov:  
That was a really close call with Trish and Courtney but with my quick thinking skills I saved our butts! Now I'm waiting for Ally to come so we can have a surprise date. Trish and Courtney think its to talk and ally is prob thinking that too but nope it's a surprise date! I'm so glad we are back together I don't think I could have lasted however long there plan was and to be honest I don't think ally could have lasted either. I'm sitting here at our safe haven waiting. I look at my phone to see if I have any text messages from her nope but I look at the time and see that it's already 12:30. Ally is never late and I know it's not because she isn't coming because she would come right? Yes of course she would come we are cool now. Something is not right I decided to call her. I dial her number and it goes straight to voicemail. Her phone is off? Ally never has her phone off! Something in definitely not right. I start to run towards her house when I get there I knock on the door. Her mom opens the door.  
"Oh Austin what a surprise why are you here so late?"  
"I need to talk to Ally is she here?"  
"Oh no she isn't she actually went to meet up with someone like 30 minutes ago"  
"Oh did she leave her phone here?"  
"Um nope I made sure she had it with her would you like to just wait for her Trish and Courtney are already there in her room you can wait with them."  
"Oh okay thank you Penny"  
"No problem" after that I go upstairs into Ally's room I heard Courtney and Trish talking.  
"Do you think she will forgive him and mess up the whole plan?"  
"I don't know Trish I really hope not because if my sister found out who knows what will happen!" After that sentence I barge into the room. They both jump an scream. Then when they notice me they glare.  
"Austin why are you here?" Trish hissed at me.  
"Where is Ally?!" I yell. They look at each other. Trish smirks.  
"She was on her way to meet you but maybe she finally realized you can't be trusted and turned back around." Trish says.  
"No I know she was coming because I know everything!" I say and Courtney's eyes go wide.  
"What do you mean you know everything?"  
"Everything about your stupid plan I know!"  
"How?!"  
"I overheard you and Trish talking at the mall earlier today so I confronted Ally about it at first she still tried to stick to the plan but she ended up breaking" I say to them and both there eyes widen.  
"So where is Ally?" I ask with poison in my tone. They look frightened.  
"If she is not with you I don't know where she is she can be anywhere!" Trish exclaims. I then run my had through my hair and I'm starting to panic. I start pacing back and forth until Courtney clears her throat. Trish and I look at her.  
"I have a pretty good idea of where she is"  
"Where?!" Trish and I ask simultaneously. There is a long pause until she sighs and looks at me with tears.  
"With my sister" my eyes widen.

**what did you think? **

**Review! **

**Thanks again for over 100 reviews! **

**I love you guys your so awesome! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey you guys! here is the next xhapter i managed to write one even with school and all there hw but i wrote the next one just for you guys! Hope you like it besides there is only 5 more chapters left! Now onto the reviews. **

**AusllyLOVER1: thanks for reading and your review here is your update!**

**mackenzie: thanks so much! I'm glad you like it and thanks for reading and your review! Enjoy the update!**

**daddysgirl11: you will find out who Michael is this chapter! Thanks and here is your update! Thanks for reading and your review! **

**writermeAL: will wait no more you finally get to know if Ally is okay! Thanks! Thanks for reading and your review! **

**nerdychick316: yes lots of drama! And you are so welcome thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo:lol gotta love suspense keeps you at the edge of your seat doesn't it? Lol thanks for reading and your review! **

**This chapter you finally get to know why Anna is after Ally! Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2geth4eva~**

Ally's POV:  
When I finally regained consciousness I started to freak out. I looked around the room and see Im in some kind of basement. Oh great this is just like those scray movies I'm going to die! I try and move my hands but I look to see that they are tied to the chair that i'm tied too. I keep moving so maybe I can get my hands free.  
"Thats not going to work Ally" I hear a voice so I look up and see Anna smirking.  
"Mwhenkdkkfkgjsgggj!" I say but it comes out as gibberish. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.  
"Ally I can't understand you when you have duct tape on your mouth here let me get that off" She comes over to me and rips the duct tape off.  
"OW!"  
"Ooops my bad I should've been more careful" She says while still smirking. I swear when I get untied i'm going to smack that smirk right off that face of hers.  
"What is your problem Anna?"  
"I dont have a problem"  
"Yes you do or obviously I wouldn't be tied up here now would I?"  
"Oh no I guess not"  
"So again what is your problem?" I ask through gritted teeth. She laughs.  
"You're my problem"  
"Why what did I do?"  
"you took what was mine!"  
"What! What did I take from you Anna?"She looks at me then comes really close to my face.  
"you took Austin away from me"  
"What! No I didn't I didn't take Austin from anyone he chose me he loves me and he will be here soon to come get me!"  
"Exactly"  
"What do you mean exactly"  
'That was my plan Ally to have you out the picture and to have Austin back when he comes I will end you and finally have what is rightfully mine!" She says while walking back upstairs and slamming the door. Oh Austin please tell me you have a plan.  
Austin's POV:  
"Your sister why didn't I think of that sooner! Why is she after Ally anyway?!"  
"I honestly don't know she keeps saying Ally took what was hers so we keep thinking she meant you but if you guys are fighting and she is still after Ally then i don't know." Courtney says and I look down.  
"Yea we are fighting" I say while looking at the ground. I hear Trish and Courtney groan.  
"Austin please tell me you guys didn't make up in public?"  
"Okay…..we didn't made up in public we made up in her bedroom with her window open." I say but my voice goes an octave higher on the last part. They sigh.  
"The plan would have worked! Anna has everyone watching yours and Ally's every move " Now I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.  
"So what are we going to do?" Trish asks. I look at her.  
"We are going to go after her" They look at me.  
"We can't just go there without a plan besides we wont even know where she is" Trish says. I look at her and shake my head.  
"I have a plan that I'm not going to tell you and obviously Courtney will know"  
"He is right I do know they have her at our family's beach house"  
"See now I just need to know why she hates Ally?"  
"Because she took what was hers remember?" Trish says with a 'duh' tone. I look at her.  
"I know that but what, what did she take from Anna because it can't be me because me and Anna never dated"  
"Austin when my sister drove you home what did she say did she try and ask you out right away?" I think about that day we just mostly talked about Ally nothing about dating her came up.  
"No we never even talked about dating."  
"Well then what did you talk about?"  
"Well we talked about what happened how Ally dumped me and our friendship." Courtney nods like she is trying to tie it all together.  
"And what did she say?" I look at courtney and try to think about what she said. I start to picture us sitting in the car. I then remeber our conversation.  
"She just told me that she was no Ally but she could be my friend and she would always be there and then I was about to leave and then she called me back and gave me her number and told me to call if I ever wanted to hangout or just needed a friend." I look towards Courtney who looks even more confused then before.  
"Have you ever met my sister before the nurse office"  
"No I mean when I first saw her I thought she looked familiar but when I found out you two were sister I figured out why she looked so familiar."  
"That is so strange if you never dated and you never met before then what did Ally take from her?" We all sit there in silence and then I start to think about Ally's accident and she mention a girl which I'm guessing was Anna and a guy named Michael, that name sounds so familiar. I decided to ask Courtney.  
"Hey Courtney who is Michael?"  
"Michael? Oh he is my sister's best friend they have been best friends ever since she was 3 and got dumped by her best friend for someone else...its actually kinda a sad but sweet story. When my sister was 3 she had this best friend they did everything together but one day a new girl was in the sandbox and some guy was pulling the girls hair and her best friend just dumped her for the new girl and she started to cry on the swing thats when Michael saw her crying and came over and comforted her and then have been best friends ever since"  
"What's his last name?"  
"Jones I think" My eyes widen it all makes sense now why Anna hates Ally why she looked so familiar. I look up at Courtney and Trish who are looking at me with confusion.  
"Austin what's wrong?" Trish asks. I look at them and then the floor and let out a huge breath.  
"I know what Ally took from Anna" They look at me with wide eyes.  
"You do?" I nod and grab my keys.  
"And I know exactly how to end this all of this.  
Ally's POV:  
I'm still sitting in the same place but now I'm getting worried Austin should have noticed something was wrong and he should be here already. I start to think he is not coming for me but then I hear the door open. I look up excited but then I see Anna and Michael walk downstairs. I groan and they smirk.  
"Looks like Austin isn't coming to save his dear Ally now is he?" Michael says. then I smirk.  
"Well then it looks like Anna's plan isnt going to work now is it."  
"Oh I will get Austin back whether he comes to save you or not!" She says and I just glare at her but then I sigh.  
"Did you an Austin date?"  
"No we did not" I then look at her confused.  
"then what the heck did I take from you if it wasn't Austin!" I say and she looks at me for the first time since she been down her.  
"It was Austin! You did take Austin away from me!"  
"How! Anna how if you never dated how!"  
"you took my best friend Ally!" My face softens and I look at Anna who looks like she is about to cry. I'm speechless what does she mean I took her bestfriend and if I did I didn't mean too I actually don't even remember taking her best friend.  
"I….I did?" I say quietly and she looks at me.  
"Yea you did"  
"When?"  
"You know when Ally so stop acting like you don't!" She glares at me.  
"I actually don't Anna when did I?" She looks at me and her glare softens when she sees my face.  
"You really don't know?" I shake my head and she sighs.  
"Can you tell me?" I ask and she nods hesitantly.  
"Well it all started when I was three at what is now the old playground"  
**_Flashback  
Anna's POV:  
I woke up today with the smell of pancakes that only means my best friend Austin is here. I run in my closet grab my cutest sundress and matching flats and run downstairs where I see my mom giving Austin pancakes. I run over to them and sit next to Austin.  
"Morning mom hi Austin" I say while my mom says good morning and hands me a plate of pancakes Austin says hi with food in his mouth.  
"Hi Anna" Austin says with food in his mouth.  
"Ewwww your so gross Austin" He just smiles and when we were done eating we asked my mom if we could go to the park and she said yes as long as we stay together we thanked her and ran off to the park. When we got there Austin offered to push me on the swing. We were having so much fun that was until I noticed a girl getting picked on in the sandbox  
"Hey Austy look at that girl over there that boy is picking on her" I told Austin and he stops pushing me and looks up.  
"why?" He asks.  
"I don't know" I then shrugged and started to swing again. When I wasn't being pushed I noticed Austin stopped anupstart ed walking away. I looked at him confused.  
"Where you going?" I asked him.  
"I'm going to help her I'll be right back I promise." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back and he left. I watched him approach the girl. He grabbed the boy pushed him down and kicked sand in his face. the boy went crying. I see them talking and the girl cries a little more but then she smiles and laughs. I see Austin stick out his hand and she shakes his hand but he never let go instead he pulled her up and walked away. He told me he would be back no he promised me he would be right back but instead he left! He left with that girl! I then sat in the sandbox and started crying. Then a little boy with shaggy brown hair came over and asked me if I was okay. I shook my head no and he asked why. I told him what just happene and he told me that the boy was a jerk and didn't deserve my friendship. I smiled at his kindness he told me his name was Michael and i told him my name was Anna. He smiled and said that was a pretty name. He then stuck his hand out and helped me off the swing. I got up and dusted my dress off.  
"Pretty dress" Michael says.  
"thanks" I smile because he noticed my dress Austin didn't  
"Can I walk you home I don't want you to walk alone" He asked and I nodded.  
End Of Flashback_**  
"And we have been friends ever since" She says looking at Michael who is now comforting her. I'm sitting her crying. I didn't mean to steal her best friend I didnt even know I was.  
"I remember that day I went to the park to have some fun and meet people and then a boy came And started pulling my hair. I was trying to get free but I couldn't then I did I looked and saw a boy he smiled asked me if I was okay I told him yes and thanks him. He then offered to walk me home and I said yes we have been friends ever since…...Anna I didn't know he was your best friendI just though he was some nice boy I didn't know I'm sorry" I say while crying. She looks up at me and then glares.  
"Well sorry is not going to cut it you took my best friend and I'm taking him back and taking you out" She says and motions Michael he starts walking towards me but then I hear a door swing open!

**And that's a wrap! **

**What did you guys think? **

**Review what you think will happen in the end and the reviewer to guess right will win a prize! A prize of whatever you want it could be a shout out a character in a story I'm writing what ever that person wants! It is all based on luck! So good luck! **

**Review! **

**I love you guys! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey you guys here is the next chapter! Now alot of you were close with the outcome of this chapter but the person who got it was Daddysgirl11! Congratulations! But I want to thank you all for your reviews and guesses! Now there are still 4 more chapters left of this story so I will prob have 1 more contest so keep reading! Let's answer some reviews!**

**AusllyLOVER1: Here is your update! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Ausllylover2345: She is crazy like a mofo! Lol nothing much just writing these awesome stories for my awesome reviewers! I missed you too you still have one of the best reviews! Lol! You were close! Love ya too! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**R5AAFan: You were actually really close so great guess! Yea I end on a lot of cliffhangers sorry but I love to keep you guys guessing and active in the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Nerdychick316: I'm so happy you love it! You won't have to wait anymore because here it is! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Guest: You were right but someone got a little more specific and added a part but awesome guess! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**WritermeAL: Yea I still wanted to keep you guys guessing on what happened and hear Anna's side of the story to understand why she was doing everything and so you guys know that there was a point to her madness! Yes Austin to the rescue gotta love him! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Ally2214: Here is your update! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks everyone! I love reading and answering reviews! So keep them coming!**

**Now onto the story!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Ally's Pov:

The door swings open making all of us jump a little.

"_Ally!" _Austin yells when he sees me.

"_Austin! You came! I was so scared that you weren't coming to get me!"_

"_Alls I will always be your knight in shining armor"_ He says awhile coming to untie me and I blush no matter what position we are in he always manages to get me to blush. I then hear a scream. I look over at Anna who looks pissed. Austin looks at her to and sighs. Anna then starts to throw a fit.

"_Sis calm down!" _Courtney says and Anna looks at her with the meanest look ever.

"_Shut-up!" _She says with venom.

Anna's POV:

I was about to attack Ally when I hear the door swings open. I look to see Austin Trish and my sister run down stairs.

"_Ally!" _Austin yells when he sees Ally tied up.

"_Austin! You came! I was so scared that you weren't coming to get me!" _Ally tells Austin while crying. Ugh he still comes to her rescue does he not see how much he hurt me?

"_Alls I will always be your knight in shining armor"_ He says while going to untie her. He used to be my knight in shining armor. Mine and only mine not hers. it was just me and him until she came! She is ruining everything. I let out my scream that I have been holding back for a while now. I'm pissed off and worst of all, all Austin does is looks at me and sighs what the heck! Austin I'm doing all this for us and all yo do is sigh at me! No! This is not going to happen I'm not losing him to her again! I can feel myself getting really mad. I'm starting to only see red everything is going blurry.

"_Sis calm down" _I hear my sister's voice. I look over to her and it all hits me my sister has betrayed me and helped Ally because never would have known where to go if it wasn't for her. I give her the meanest look ever.

"_Shut-up" _I say with venom in my voice. Everyone looks at me surprised. Courtney is about to say something else but I cut her off.

"_Shut-up Courtney you have no right to speak you betrayed me my own sister betrayed me for the enemy who broke my heart what kind of sister does that? Huh Courtney what kind of sister helps the person who broke her own sisters heart for 15 years! 15 years Courtney! So shut up you have no right o speak!" _I say and she looks down. That's what I thought. I then look to Trish, I mean I expected this from her she is Ally's best friend an all. I then look to Austin and I feel tears come to my eyes.

"_And you, you're the one who broke my heart. You left me on the swing all by myself and promised you would come back but you didn't you broke your promise. Do you remember how you felt when you thought Ally broke your promise of always staying friends?" _He nods.

"_well I have felt that my whole life Austin! You left me for her and completely forgot about me Austin we were best friends! I understand you're a sweet person so when you saw her getting picked on you had to do something but at least you could have brought her back and we all could have been friends Austin! This all would have never happened! We all could have been happy Austin" _I yell with tears spilling out of my eyes.

Austin's Pov:

I stand there looking at Anna's broken self I didn't know I hurt her that much. I actually felt my heartbroke at her sppech. I feel so stupid but that day something inside me clicked like I was supposed to meet Ally. I always knew I forgot something but I never thought it was important but now I know it was important.

"_Anna we still can be happy! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you so much if I could redo that day I would. I would have saved Ally and brought her back and we all could have been the best of friends now I'm not going to lie and say I wish I never met Ally because I don't meeting Ally was the best day of my life but who knew that my best day was your worst but tell me Anna was it really all that bad?" _I say while looking at her and she looks at me confused.

"_What do you mean?" _She asks.

"_I mean nothing good happened that day?" _She looks at me and was about to nod but suddenly stops she looks at me and smiles the first smile I have seen from her since I first met her. She looks over to her right then back at me.

"_Yes something good did happen that day" _She says quietly. I then look at Michael and start my speech again.

"_See just imagine if I never left you, you would have never met Michael. Yes I know that is no excuse for what I did but is a great outcome right? You can obviously tell that Michael loves you and will do anything for you just as I would for Ally" _I say while looking at Ally. She blushes and looks down so I look back at Anna.

"_And you love him right?" _I ask. She looks up at me real quick then at Michael who is looking at her for an answer she then looks back at me and smiles and nods. I then smile at her.

"_You see these past 15 years all you have been looking at is what you lost not what you gained and Anna" _I say while walking over to her and lifting her chin to look at me. When she looks into my eyes I see that what I say next can either fix her or break her. I look at her and smile again.

"_We can still be friends best friends if you want….we all can just let go of this revenge and all be happy me, Ally you, Michael, Trish, Dez and your sister we all could be best friends forever…..but most of all Anna you will always be my first best friend no one can replace that and Im sorry that I was a jerk who left you all alone but now I want to make it up to you so do you forgive me?" _I say and look at her. She looks at me then everyone else but when her eyes lock with Michael and he nods she turns back to me.

"_Yes Austin I forgive you" _ She says and I hug her she hugs back and I'm glad all of this is put behind us.

"_Ally I'm so sorry for everything I put you through you see I was just broken and I'm sorry you forgive me?" _ Anna says while walking towards Ally. Who smiles her famous smiles.

"_Of course I forgive you Anna see if I was in your position I would be pretty pissed too I never knew what happened between you two but I'm glad everything worked out so friends?" _ Ally asks with her arms out and Anna nods and hugs Ally. Aww how sweet. Anna apologizes to everyone and then Michael clears his throat.

Michael's Pov:

After Anna apologizes to everyone I clear my throat. Everyones eyes go straight towards me. I scratch the back of my neck.

"_I'm glad everything worked out and Ally I'm sorry for hurting you and Austin I want to thank you for leaving Anna because if you didn't I don't think I would have ever met the love of my life" _I say and Anna looks at me with hope in her eyes. Well its now or never.

"_Um Anna I have to admit something….when we were three I wanted to go up to you and become your friend because I thought you were really pretty but you were always with Austin so I didn't think I could but when I saw Austin leave you I knew it was my chance. I watched you go from happy to sad in an instant and that hurt me I didn't want to see you sad I wanted to see your pretty smile I always saw you with so I had to go and comfort you. Now that day may have been the worst day of your life but it was the happiest day of mine because I got to meet you. For 15 years I have helped you plan your revenge and for 15 years I found myself falling more and more in love with you everyday but I never thought you felt the same way to be honest I thought you loved Austin because you were always trying to get him back but I still stuck with you through all the bad dates, boyfriends, and breakups. I have seen you at your worst and I have seen you at your best and either way I think you're the prettiest and sweetest person ever and I would be really happy to not only call you my best friend but to also call you my girlfriend so what do you say?" _I say and all the nerves come when I look around the room and see everyone staring at me. I then look at Anna who puts her head down and I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I knew I shouldn't have said anything I should have kept it all to myself. Oh no what's going to happen to our friendship.

"_Uh…Anna…..I-" _I freeze when she looks at me she starts to walk towards me and I don't know what is going to happen. She then stops right in front of me. She looks straight into my eyes and grabs my collar. Oh great I'm dead! She then pulls me closer to her and puts her lips on mine. I immediately start kissing back and smile through the kiss. I feel her smile also and I feel like the happiest guy on earth no matter how clische that sounds. She then pulls away and looks at me.

"_That was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me and that's huge sense you say sweet things to me all the time and Michael I would be honored not only to call you my best friend but to also call you my boyfriend" _She says and smiles. I smile back.

"_I love you Annabanana" _I say and she giggles.

"_I love you too" _I kiss her again. I then hear everyone else cheer and clap around us and we both just laugh. We pull away and Anna looks at everyone.

"_So what now?" _Anna asks. Everyone looks at each other not knowing what to say so I decided to speak what is really on my mind.

"_Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving how about something to eat?" _Everyone looks at me and laughs but not without saying yea. So Austin goes over to Ally and takes her hand so I do the same and take Anna's hand and we all make our way to somewhere to eat as if nothing has happened and we have been friends for years. This feels like what should have happened 15 years ago but I'm glad how everything turned out because of that day I got the girl of my dreams and I couldn't ask for anyone better.

_**And that's it!**_

_**What did you guys think!**_

_**I know cheesy ending but hey who doesn't like cheesy lol!**_

_**Review! I really want to hear what you think about the story so far and what was your favorite chapter! Also I got a PM asking about myself and I decided I will tell you a little about myself but I need questions so what would you like to know about me? So go review or PM your questions I don't mind I will answer them on the next update! **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**~Auslly2getha4eva~**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey!**

**What's up you guys so I got some questions from you guys and I decided just to give you some quick things about myself so I had my friend asking me questions and I answered them and put them on here so I hope you enjoy getting to know  
me better and If you asked a question through review then I just answered it on my reply to your review! So here you go:**

**Name?: Auslly2getha4eva (penname) Kaela **

**Nicknames? Kay  
Age? 16  
Single/Taken? single at the moment  
Are you happy with that? yup  
How many kids do you want to have? 2  
What would you name them? Girl: Emmaline Grace or Aribella Marie  
Do you have a best friend? yes  
Are they a guy/chick? Chick  
Do they like you more than a friend? no Do you drink? no  
Do you like to party? yes  
Do you smoke?no  
Have you ever been in LOVE? no  
Do you believe in love? yes  
Have you ever had your heart broken? no  
Who was your last boyfriend/girlfriend? a guy name Noah Are you happy that you are no longer together? no :(  
Do you hate him/her for that? no  
What is your favortie band/singer? Band: R5, Nsync , one direction singer: Chris Brown Alicia Keys, Beyonce, Austin Mahone etc  
What is your favorite song? Warrior By Demi Lovato What is your favorite movie? titanic  
What is your favorite flavor of ice cream? Mint choc chip or sherbert  
What is your favorite color? Neon green and blue  
How many siblings do you have? 2  
Are you happy with that? yea  
What are you listening to right now? Wrecking Ball By Miley cyrus  
What was your last drink? apple Juice  
Who was your last kiss? Noah  
Who was your last hug from? Trinity  
What is your favorite food? Anything  
Do you have more guy/girl friends? more girl  
Would you date any of your friends? some of my guy friends yea  
What was the last thing you watched on T.V? Once Upon A Time!  
What kind of cell phone do you have? Iphone 4  
Who was your last txt from? Noah  
Your second? My mom  
What did you last txt say? Wanna hang out on Friday? Your second? Dinner is ready  
white/cream chocolate? chocolate love/lost? love  
money/love? love  
friends/money? friends family/friends? family pens/pencils? pens  
Lindsay Lohan/Hilary Duff? Hilary Duff  
computer/music? music  
camera/computer? computer**

**okay so that was some quick facts about me and now let's answer some of your reviews. Oh and if you have anymore questions feel free to ask me anything I'll answer them in the authors note on the next chapter I love answering questions! Anyway onto the reviews:**

**Nerdychick316: I'm glad you love it and I love cliches too! They are just so cute and romantic! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**WritermeAL: lol yes that is what I meant! Thanks and me too! Your right your question did make me think. Well let's see it actually came as a surprise to me because when I was younger I hated writing and to be honest I still kind of do but I love writing stories like this because I love using my imagination to create fun and relatable stories. I started writing when I was in 8th grade I wrote my own book called Secrets Of A Nightmare it's not finished yet but I actually didn't start writing fanfic tigon like this until end of 9th grade early 10th grade because I started reading these and instantly fell in love then after reading so many ideas started coming to my head and I was all like maybe I could write stories like these so I just started by writing them out in a journal kind of like Ally's songbook I didn't let anyone touch it type thing I wrote about life experiences or stuff based off of movies or even stuff I just saw going on either at my school or on the street a creative idea would come and I would start to write and then I posted them on here and got addicted. So I guess that's how I got into writing and thank you so much that really means a lot to know that I'm actually doing a great job and that you guys love it! So thank you so much for reading and great question!**

**Guest: I think I answered that question already if not it's mint chocolate chip or sherbet those two are my faves! Yea you were really close just that tiny detail but great guess anyway! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Not a lot of reviews this time but that's okay because I got a lot of new followers/favorites and a lot of PMs of questions so thanks everyone who sent a question reviewed followed favorite or people in general who are just reading this story you guys rock and I love you guys!**

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy:  
~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin's Pov: (5 months later)  
Everything has been going great. Trish and Dez finally had their baby but after everything that happened I forgot Trish was even pregnant. Anyway they gave the baby up for adoption it was a cute baby girl. I really think they wanted to keep her but they knew they were too young. It is finally the last week of school and then I will never have to come back here again. I am so done with high school. I pull up in my favorite parking spot and get out. I look down at my phone and see I have 5 missed messages. I open them up.  
Dez: Hey dude last week any school pranks?  
Trish: Hey Minis after school today?  
Courtney: Hey are you excited last week!  
Anna: Omg cant wait to get out of here!  
Michael: Hey dude you me and Dez video games later.  
I reply to all and just laugh at my friends. I start to walk but then someone covers my eyes. I smile already knowing who it is.  
"Hey I missed you havent seen you all weekend" The person then takes their hands off my eyes and I turn around. To see Ally there smiling she is wearing this cute purple knee length dress with black wedges. Beautiful as always.  
"Thanks I didnt know whether to wear purple or yellow I just ended up going with purple" "Did I say that out loud?"  
"Yup you did but its okay you look hot as always too"  
"Thanks I try!" I say and she laughs I then take her hand and we walk into school  
"Hey Alls guess what!"  
"What?"  
"I got accepted into Miami University!"  
"Omg congratulations Austin we should go out to celebrate!" She says and I nod. We then walk towards our lockers to be greeted by our friends.  
"Hey Austin did you get my text?" Trish asks me and I nod.  
"Yea Minis sounds great Trish" I say everyone nods and we all go to classes go by really slow but its finally lunch. I grab my lunch and go to find my friends I see everyone there but Ally. I walk up to them and sit down.  
"Hey everyone wheres Ally?"  
"I dont know she left in the middle of study hall after checking her phone" Trish tells me. I look around the table everyone shrugs their shoulders except Courtney.  
"Courtney do you know where Ally is?" I look at her and she looks at me then down at her food.  
"No I dont know where Ally is but I o know why she ran off" "Why?"  
"I think you should let her tell yu herself" Courtney says while going back to eating. I ten texted Ally asking where she was. I got a reply a minute later telling me the bleachers I told my friends and they all nodded and I got up to go to Ally. I reach the bleachers and see her sitting there with her head in her hands. I walk up the bleachers and sit next to her.  
"Hey Alls why are you out here?" I ask and then she lifts her head and looks at me. Her eyes are all red andpuffy she has been crying.  
"Alls whats wrong?" She looks back down and sniffles. "Austin I'm Sorry" I look at her with confusion.  
"For What Alls?"  
" For not telling you"  
"telling me what?" I asked slowly getting nervous about what she has to say. "For not telling you that I applied to MUNY"  
"thats okay Alls you dont have to tell me when you apply to a college just because I told you"  
"Yea but..." "But what?"  
"I got accepted Austin" She sighs while sighing. I cant believe she got accepted I'm so happy for her so why isn't she happy?  
"Thats great Alls! Why aren't you happy?"  
"because I also got accepted to Miami University" I think I know where this is leading to. "That's amazing Alls two colleges want you all you have to do is chose."  
"That's what's hard Austin I want to stay here go to college with you get an apartment with you and stay together but MUNY is my dream school you know that and I just don't know if I can turn it down I know its in New York and I'm going to miss you so much it's just I don't know whether to chose my dream school or you the person I love" she says and I sigh. Ally has been dreaming of going to MUNY since she was 6 and I know she really wants to go but I'm going to miss her so much but I can't let her pass this up. I sigh again and look at Ally and take her hands in mine.  
"Alls no matter what you chose I'm going to be happy for you and proud of you whether you chose to stay here with me in Miami or chose to fly all the way to New York I will be happy for you. You have some time to think about it but whatever you chose just make sure it's what you want and what will make you happy if it's New York so be it there is video chat we can still see each other everyday and you can come for holidays or I could go there it has always been my dream to go to Times Square for Christmas so now I can. Ally just go with your heart and what you feel is best for you I will always be here no matter what you can't get rid of me we are best friends nothing can tear us apart you got that?" I say and she nods. I then kiss her forehead.  
"Everything will work out okay Alls don't worry." She looks at me and then kisses me. The bell rings and we pull apart we stand and take each other's hand.  
"I love you Austin"  
"I love you too Ally" we then go hand in hand back to classes. Ally's Pov:  
School is finally over and I couldn't be happier. All that has been on my mind is college. I don't know which one to pick. MUNY has been my dream school always has beery since I was six years old I dreamed of being accepted buying a little condo in New York and living the college dream but now I don't know. I also got accepted to University of Miami that's where Austin is going we both applied at the same time having this dream of buying our own apartment together or maybe even a house and living together going to college. Then getting married having kids and living happily ever after but now again I just don't know. All my life I had planned everything but everyday something in that plan gets changed like I never onced thought that the love of my life was my best friend the guy I told everything to the guy who was always there. I also never planned to steal a girls best friend then later get kidnapped but then apologize and become friends. I guess life is just something that shouldn't be planned it should just be lived like the saying to just live in the moment or go with the flow. I think that's what I'm going to do I got till after graduation to answer to one of the colleges so Im just going to see where life takes me. I must have zoned out for a while because I see Courtney in front of me snapping and what seems to be yelling my name so I snap out of it.  
"Huh sorry Courtney I was just thinking."  
"About colleges again"  
"Yea I told Austin and he told me he would be happy no matter which college I choose."  
"So do you know which one you are going to choose yet?"  
"No but I got til after graduation so I'm just going to think about all my options before making a decision"  
"Oh okay well Trish wanted me to come ask if you are still on for Minis?" "Yea I'll meet you guys there I'm going to go home and change."  
"Okay see you Ally!" She says with a wave and walks away. I then make my way to my car and see Austin standing against it waiting for me. I walk up to him and he smiles when he sees me.  
"Hey what's up?"  
"Nothing just seeing if you are going to Minis still."  
"Yea but I'm going to go home and change first."  
"Oh me too do you want me to pick you up?"  
"Yea actually that be great thanks Austin."  
"No prob anything for you so I'll see you in 20 minutes?"  
"Sounds good see you then bye" I say while kissing his cheek he smiles says bye and walks to his car. I then hop in my car and drive home. When I get there I see my parents car in the driveway wow they are actually home. I walk up to the door and unlock it when I get inside I I'm home and my mom asks me to come to the kitchen. I go to the kitchen and see my mom and dad standing there. Oh no this can't be good.  
"Hey Mom Dad what's up?"  
"Hey sweetie do you have any plans today?"  
"Um yea Austin will be here soon and we are all hanging out at Minis for a while then going home I guess why?"  
"Oh no reason just was wondering because me and your dad are having a date night and we don't know when we will be home."  
"Oh okay well I'll prob be home alone if not Austin will be here prob have a movie night" "Oh okay but If he stays the night he sleeps on the couch" my dad says and I laugh. "Dad I know oh and did I tell you I got accepted to both MUNY and Miami Unviersity" "No you didn't congratulations sweetie do you know which one you are going to go to?" "No not yet still thinking."  
"Oh do you know where Austin is going?"  
"Yea he also got accepted to Miami University."  
"Oh now I see your problem well whatever you choose I'm proud either way" My mom  
says and I nod. I told them I have to get ready and they nodded. I went upstairs and took off my dress and just put on some ripped jeans a red laced shirt Austin's black hoodie and my black converse right when I'm finished putting my hair in a side braid I hear my mom yell my name and say Austin is here. I go downstairs kiss my parents goodbye tell them to have fun on their date and leave with Austin. When we get in his car it's silent and for once it's not comfortable it's actually kind of awkward. I look over to Austin and see he looks really nervous what is this about? I decided to break the silence and ask him.  
"Hey Austin?"  
"Yea?" Wait no Alls or Ally. Okay something is really up and I'm going to get to the bottom  
of this.  
"Is everything okay?" I then visibly see him tense and he pulls over and stops the car and turn towards me.  
"Ally there is something I have to tell you and I don't know hoe you are going to react" he says and my eyes go wide.

**And that's a wrap!**

**Sorry it's not my best but this story is coming close to an end actually three more chapters and that's it! So yea I'm actually kind of sad I liked writing this story!**

**Anyway what did you guys think? What is Austin going to tell Ally? **

**Review!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

**Hey You Awesome Readers! How are you this wonderful Friday! **

**So my goal since there is only three chapters left of this story I'm going to try and write all three chapters and post them by Sunday. Since this is first weekend I don't have a lot of homework! I think I can do it! Now as for you guys I just want you to read enjoy and review what you think about the chapters or story in general! Also I will admit I did not write this whole chapter my friend wanted to try out writing a story so I told her she could write most of this chapter for me! So I let her write most of it. I wrote the beginning since I left it on a cliffy and she didn't know what I had in mind but she wrote the is her first time I did help her but it was mostly her so review and tell me how she did! Speaking of reviews lets answer some! **

**ChillItsJustMeee: I promise you I have learned how to spell and the chapter you reviewed on was towards the beginning when I was first starting stories and instead of spelling the whole word out I would just use text talk because it was faster but I changed that towards chapter 11. I only did it because it was quicker but I learned my lesson I'm sorry! Thanks for your review and thanks for reading! **

**Tephriam: Thanks so much! Here is your next update I wrote as fast as I could but homework kind of took over my life lol! Thanks I will do so! Thanks for your review and reading! **

**R5AAFan: You will find out in this chapter where you will either hate me or be relieved! Thanks for your review and reading! **

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: Lol well you will know right now! Thanks for your review and reading! **

**Daddysgirl11: You will find out! Thanks for your review and reading! **

**WritermeAL: It made sense lol! Yea ever since I was young I loved to read! I always had my nose in a book it always fascinated me to let my imagination picture what was going on I just never thought I would be that person to write stories myself! Yea I'm writing some of my own stories right now while writing Fanfiction also so I get it. I'm finishing up one right now and I'm prob going to post it on my WattPad account and maybe I'll just change the names to Austin and Ally and post it on here too for you guys to read haven't decided about that yet! Yea I love my journal but my mom kinda gets mad because she has to buy a new one everytime I have a new story! Lol but I love it and I'm glad I got started!I'm glad you love it! Yea I love twist but I love finding out peoples reactions more thats why I love your guys reviews! You will find out! Thanks for your review and reading! **

**Thanks everyone for their reviews! Now enjoy this chapter! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Austin's Pov:

"_Wh-what is it Austin" _ Ally ask me slowly I say and look towards her.

" _I turned down University of Miami" _I tell her and her eyes scrunch up in confusion then they go wide again.

"_Why! Is it because of me? Oh no it's because of me I'm effecting your choice in college omg Austin I'm so sorry don't let me be the reason of you not going to college. Austin no matter what I choose we will still be together I mean you shouldn't let just one person bring you back even if you're deeply in love with that person because Austin if it is meant to be we will be together again! Not that I'm saying I'm accepting New york because I haven't decided yet but still even if I choose MUNY you shouldn't not go to college! College is important austin you need college for a good job in the future to help support your family that is if you're planning on having a family I mean I know I am but if I'm not what you see in your future . Oh no I'm not what you see in your future Oh Austin I-" _

"_ALLY!" _I yell and she stops talking and looks at me. She has been rambling for the past 10 minutes. I just shake my head at her.

"_You got it all wrong Alls you are not the reason I'm not going to college it's just we found out my mom is pregnant with a new kid so all my college funds is going towards the new baby so I just can't afford to go there and they said they have no scholarships available for me. Now as for my future I will go to college I just have to find a new one and you missy are definitely in my future . If you're not here I have no future Ally. One day we will get married and have a family of our own . So stop worrying I love you Alls you know that and I always will no amount of time can ever change how I feel about you got it? Also you should listen to your own advice don't let me be the thing that's holding you back from going to the college of your dreams and on top of all that you are so cute when you ramble" _I say with a smile and she smiles also. I lean in and kiss her cheek then start the car. I turn to look back at Ally and see she is pouting. I scrunch my face in confusion till she points to her cheek then her lips. I just let out a small chuckle and lean over and kiss her. She then smiles into the kiss and giggles. We finally pull away and drive towards Mini's.

"_You are something you know that right Alls" _

"_Yea but you love me anyway!" _

"_That i do" _

We finally arrive at Mini's and I only see Courtney there. Ally and I walk up to her hand in hand. She sees us and smiles. **(From here on out is my friend!) **

" _Finally someone shows up!" _

"_Where is everyone?" _Ally asks.

"_Well my sister is sick and Michael is at home with her taking care of her and I don't know about Trish and Dez" _Courtney explains. I hear Ally mention something about calling trish but I was too caught up in that guy in the corner staring at us well mostly Ally. I feel something in the pit of my stomach and I know I'm getting jealous. Who does he think he is staring at my Ally like that. I'm getting ready to walk over there and punch him in his face until I feel Ally's hand tighten around mine and I look at her.

"_Is everything okay?" _

"_Yea Alls everything is fine so did Trish answer?" _

"_Yea something about Dez family problems so she is staying with him and she is sorry she can't make it" _I shake my head typical Trish to plan something and then not show up.

"_Aww man that means I'm the awkward third wheel!" _I laugh at this. She looks at me and asks what.

"_Court you do know if the others showed up you would be like a seventh wheel?" _

"_Yea but at least I could get my sisters attention if I really desperately need it and you and Ally are always lovey dovey!" _She exclaims and I just laugh harder and I hear Ally start to giggle.

"_Well why don't you just invite your boyfriend?" _Ally asks and Courtney immediately looks down at the floor.

"_we kinda broke up" _She says quietly and I look at her confused .

"_Why if you don't mind me asking" _I ask her. she looks up at me and I instantly feel bad and i don't even know why but I have a feeling that I'm why.

"_Well Ally wasn't the only one there in the hallway that day" _

"_But it was apart of the plan did you explain that to him." _

"_I did I told him everything even the stuff my own sister was blackmailing me to tell him but he said he didn't care that we should have hired a different girl and left me" _She says while tearing I instantly go and give her a hug.

"_I'm sorry Courtney I didn't know" _

"_It's not your fault anyway Austin you didn't know about the plan" _I nodded but I still felt really bad so after Ally gave her a hug I offered to buy them smoothies she immediately lit up and nodded. I asked them what flavors and went to stand in line and order the smoothies when I felt two eyes burning a hole in the back of my neck. I turn around to see the same guy from earlier. What is his problem he has got some nerve! I'm really close to kicking this guys a

"_Sir your smoothies." _My thought was interrupted when the guy at the counter handed me my smoothies. I thanked him and turned around back towards the girl and I immediately drop the smoothies in my hand. Ally is hugging that guy! Why is she hugging that guy! I don't know what happened next all I saw was red and the next thing I know I'm on top of the guy. I was about to hit him when Ally yelled my name. I turn to look at her.

"_Austin stop what are you doing?" _

"_I don't know I just saw you two hugging and I lost it" _

"_Well get off!" _She yells and I do what she says and she helps the guy up when I start getting more mad why is she helping him up? Why is she mad at me? I was getting ready to ask her when they guy started talking.

"_Dang Austin what did I ever do to you?" _He says while chuckling. Okay now I'm completely confused who the heck is this guy. I finally look at his face and try to make out who he is. Nothing is coming to me until I look into his eyes and see Ally's looking back at me-Oh crap! Thats Luke her older cousin who is like a brother to her great he is going to kill me.

"_Austin you okay it's like you seen a ghost." _

"_It's kinda like I have….I haven't seen you in years." _He was enlisted into the army with Ally's brother and we haven't seen him since he came home for her brother's funeral and that was like almost 12 years ago.

"_Yea I guess so whats up why did you attack me because we were hugging I mean I know you guys are best friends an all but still?" _He asks and I look at Ally . She looks at me then her cousin and then looks down and blushes.

"_well me and Austin are kind of together now" _I look at him and he looks pissed off! Great I better start running.

"_Since when?" _

"_Since like almost a year" _

"_so you just go together not like beginning of high school?" _

"_No I was dating Dallas at the time" _Ally says and Luke looks back at me then her.

"_dangit! Now I owe my sister $50 bucks!" _I look at him and raise my eyebrows.

"_You bet on us?" _

"_Yea I said beginning of high school years but she said Austin wouldn't have the balls to ask Ally out till end of high school year and she won dang Austin I expected more from you!" _He says and I just laugh.

"_I would have asked her out in freshman year if Dallas didn't ask her to homecoming before I could." _I say and I hear a gasp. We all look towards where the gasp came from and see Courtney standing there wide eyed. I just shake my head and look back towards Luke to see his eyes are wide and he is looking Courtney up and down. Do they know each other? I look at Ally who is smirking okay I'm lost.

"_What's going on?" _I ask and get completely ignored Luke just walks forward towards Courtney.

"_Hey beautiful whats your name?" _Courtney just blushes and giggles. I roll my eyes.

"_Your cute when you blush" _Which just makes her blush harder. She finally speaks.

"_I'm courtney Ally's friend" _

"_I'm Luke and I'm single?" _

"_Me too" _

"_Cool wanna catch a movie?" _

"_Sure" _Courtney says while giggling and Luke just walks past us and puts his arm around Courtney.

"_Ally I'll see you later Nice seeing you again Austin" _Luke yells and Courtney just says later. I look at Ally who is still smirking but this time it's towards me.

"_what?" _

"_Nothing since or plans got changed do you want to go to my place and have a movie night" _

"_Yea lets go" _I stick my hand out and she intertwines our fingers it's silent while we walk to the car until Ally Speaks up.

"_You know you're cute when you're jealous" _

"_I wasn't jealous" _

"_Yea you were super jealous like you would have ripped his head off if he wasnt my cousin" _

"_No I wouldn't have" _

"_Yea you would" _

"_Shut up no I wasnt! " _ I say while pouting and she just smiles and turn towards me. She stops and wraps her arms around my neck. She starts Leaning in so I do too but then she stops.

"_You so were!" _she says and runs to the car. Oh she is so in for it when we get home.

**Hey you guys so what did you think? You like it love it or hate it let me know in the reviews! **

**Also any questions you want to ask me let me know in your reviews! **

**Thanks for reading and thanks to my friend for writing this chapter if you're reading it you did amazing for your first really proud of you and would love to help you again in future! **

**Review you guys! Only two more chapters left! **

**Where do think Ally is going to go college! I think some of you might know where I'm going with this! Anyway love you guys! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! **

**First I want to start off with I am so sorry I know I said I was going to finish the story this weekend but then surprise visit to my grandmas had no acess to internet. Then had to babysitt and Monday was school but I'm writing to you now because I am sick! So I'm stuck at home with nothing and I have a headache a sore throat and 102 fever but I'm still going to write for you guys because I feel bad now this weekend I promise you the story will be done because I have a 4 day weekend! Woohoo! But anyway my friend wants to thank you for your kind words in the reviews. Speaking of reviews let's answer some. **

**ausllylover2345: Lol! OMFG THANKS SO MUCH and please don't die because then you wouldn't be able to read this update lol! Thanks love ya 2! **

**writermeAL : Right I always just tell them because I'm smart and I love to be entertained! Me too! Yea but most of the time now I just type them so she doesn't have to anymore. That's what I use too they come in handy sense I never use them for school (eventhough I prob should lol). It never does I love a jealous Austin. Neither have I but my friend who wrote it has so that's why she decided to just throw it in there but Im just like that's a bit too friendly lol. Yea they are so cute even though I would prefer to have Ross or Austin to myself but hey that will never happen lol but if anyone deserves to be together it's them! You will find out this chapter! **

**daddysgirl11:Thanks from the both of us!**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: I know right soon she will be as good as hmmm well me lol jk I'm not that good like some of the writers on fanfiction! But she says thank you and she looks forward to writing her own stories soon! **

**R5AAFan: I was going to make it but then I was like no why would I ruin a relationship for a couple that is so meant to be and plus with only 2 chapters left so I decided to go with that and it will tie everything together anyway! **

**Guest: Thanks I'm so glad you loved it!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys rock! And only need 2 more reviews til I reach 150 you guys continue to amaze me I love it! Continue to read and review!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Graduation day.

Ally's Pov:

Today is the day I have been waiting for my whole life but today is also the day I have been dreading this whole week. It's our graduation day but it is also the day I have to chose what college I'm going to. Right now I still don't know which college I want to go to but I'm not going to worry because I have got til the end of the day to figure it out what I am going to worry about is my speech and what I am going to wear today. I grab my phone and dial the only three numbers that I know can help me with my dilemma. Trish, Courtney and Anna. I call them and before I can say one word they alread tell me that they are on their way. It's like they are psyhic. I get in the shower and take a nice long one trying to figure out what to do. When I get out my phone rings I think it's the girls telling me they are here so I answer it.

Hello?  
**Hey Als! **  
Hey Austin what's up  
**Nothing just was thinking about you so I decided to call you **  
Aww your too sweet  
**I know so you excited for today? **  
Actually I'm nervous for my speech  
**Psh Als you'll do great if anyone knows how to talk its you **  
Thanks Austin  
**Don't worry about Ally you'll do great I know you will **  
I hope so Austin I hope so what about you are you excited  
**Uh yeah I can't wait to get out of that place we call school**  
You do know that place we call school has a lot of memories  
**Yea a lot of bad memories **  
There were some good weren't there?  
**I guess there were some**  
You see and the good always beats the bad (knock)  
**I guess your right **  
I am oh the girls are here I'll see you later Kay  
**Alright bye Als I love you and can't wait to see your outfit!**  
Shut up Austin and I love you too bye

I hang up the phone to see the girls smirking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing now let's get you all dolled up so Austin can't take his eyes off of you!" Trish says while Anna brings in a bag full of supplies now I'm officially scared.

1 hr later

"Only took an hour but we finally finished" Trish says while admiring her creation also known as me. I'm finally allowed to look in the mirror and man they did good. My hair is down but has a lot of small flowers in it my makeup is light but makes my eyes stand out. They pick out this pretty white dress with a gold lining and some cute wedges. I look like a freakin goddess. I turn to them and stand and give them all a hug.

"Thanks so much you guys your amazing"

"I know we are but I don't think your complete yet." Anna says while looking me up and down. I look towards Trish who looks mad.

"What do you mean she is not finished yet?" Trish asks.

"I don't know something just feels like it's missing" she says while still walking around me and then she snaps.

"Got it! Here" she says while taking off the bracelets on her left wrist and putting them on mine.

"There now your complete"

"Oh Anna I can take these they're yours"

"Well they're yours now beside I have more" she tells me while jingling her right wrist in front of me. I couldn't take it anymore I grab them all and bring them into another hug.

"Austin is going to speechless when he sees you" Courtney says and we all burst into giggles and go to the graduation.

Austin's Pov:

Dez, Michael and I are at the graduation waiting for the girls to arrive. We finally see Ally's car pull into the parking lot. One by one they all get out. First is Courtney she looks beautiful she is wearing this pretty blue high low dress and her hair is down over her shoulder. All of a sudden she squeals and starts running as fast as she can in heels. I look over and see her jump into some guys arms while screaming you came. I look and see the guy is Luke he sees me and nods a what's up I nod back and turn my attention back to the girls. Trish comes out next her hair is straightened and she is wearing this poofy purple dress that's so tTrish yet she still looks gorgeous. I look over to Dez and see his mouth wide open.

"Dez if you don't close your mouth your gonna catch flies" I hear Trish say while walking towards him before kissing him. Those two I will never understand. I look back at the car hoping to finally see Ally but I don't see Anna. Who also looks beautiful wearing this black dress with a gold top her hair is in a side up do type thing. When she sees Michael she smiles hugely and walks a little faster. I look to Michael who looks stunned and I just laugh at the guys reaction. I look back at the car and then do a double take. I finally see Ally walking out and she looks gorgeous. Her hair is beautiful and That dress compliments her perfectly and she is not wearing too much makeup which I like and her outfit will go well with the gift I got her.

"Psst Austin you're drooling" I hear Trish whisper. I look at her and glare which just makes her laugh. I straightened myself up and decided to meet her half way. I start walking towards her and when she sees me she puts her head down starting to get shy. When I finally reach her I lift her face with my hand.

"Ally you look like a goddess"

"Really that's what I thought too"

"Well it's true you look gorgeous there is no need to get all shy"

"Thanks Austin" she says and I lean down and kiss her. When we pull away I reach into my pocket and pull out a box.

"I got you something" I say while handing her a box. She raises her eyebrows but smiles and opens the gift when she opens it she gasps.

"Austin it's beautiful!"

"Just like you" I know it was cheesy but it still made her blush and put a smile on her face. I then help her put on her gift. It's a necklace with the infinity symbol and in the symbol is carved the word love. I put it around her neck and clasp it together. She then turns to me and kisses me.

"Let's go graduate shall we" she says and we make our way into the gym and since we have to sit in alphabetical order by last name we must separate. We share one last kiss and she walks to her assigned seat. I really wish that wasn't her last name I wish her last name was moon. She could be Mrs. moon woah wait did. I just think that? Of course I did who wouldn't want to marry Ally and make her theirs. Finally after a while they finally began. The principle walks up and starts saying something but I tune it out until he says Ally's name that must mean she is about to give her speech. I see her walk up there gracefully but when she turns to face the audience I see the fear in her eyes. She is looking around but when her eyes meet mine I just mouth 'you'll do great just breath I love you' and then give her a wink. She smiles and starts her speech.

Ally's pov:

After saying bye to Austin and sitting in my assigned seat I couldn't just wish that my last name wasn't Dawson. Only if only it was Moon I would be right next to him. Wait did I just think oh who am I kidding who wouldn't want to marry Austin. He is just so...

"Ally Dawson come on up" wait what it's already time for my speech? I get up while everyone is clapping and slowly make my way to the stage watching my step praying I don't fall on my face. I finally make it up to the front of the stage in front of the microphone when I lift my head I see everyone staring at me and I'm starting to get scared. I look around I see Trish she gives me a thumbs up. I then see Anna and Courtney they both smile at me. I look at Dez and he just smiles goofily. My gaze finally lands on the blonde mop of hair and then to his eyes. I look at him he smiles and mouths 'you'll do great just breath I love you' and then gives me a wink which makes my heart beat faster but calms me down. I smile and take a deep breath and start my speech my gaze never leaving his.

"Hey I'm Ally Dawson and I'm graduating today with my fellow classmates. Now I know some of us can't wait to get out of this place we call school but I know that even thought that's true we will miss this place. For this place is where we spent the most of our time in these past four years. Can you believe it? Four years ago, most of us walked this hall as nervous as we were the first day of the school heck as nervous as we are now. We were the freshmen, the lowest of the food chain. Now look at us! Those same people four years later, we're leaving the school behind to a whole new food chain of people who were once just like us nervous to find ourselves. It has been a long four and a short four years. Long because of all the drama (I look at Dallas), the homework, the readings and those early morning extra credit opportunities nobody had time for but did them anyway. It's short because of the lifelong friendships (I look at all my friends), the lasting memories and the truly interesting things we learned not just about each other but about ourselves. Good or bad, long or short, I will always remember this place. Now I'm not one to say I've been a trouble maker I only got sent to the office once and it was to be told I'm given this speech right here but even for me, a relatively quiet student, a lot of help has been needed to get me through at times. This is where our high school excels, don't you think? (The gym goes wild) but what's next? I will be going to college as will many of my classmates. More of us will go into the army to help keep our country safe. Others may get straight to work or not some May take time to figure out what it is they want to do. Nobody knows what the world or life for that matter has in store for us. I don't know how I will deal with the things life throws at me but what I learned here will help me with that a bit. I've got plenty of people to thank for helping me learn those things, such as my parents, of course my teachers and my friends..I guess that means the biggest thing I learned here in Marino High is to lean on others when it's needed. So my biggest advice for you is that when you feel your stuck make sure your around people who you know you can lean on heck even a stranger. Who knows they might thank you for it or they might even need to lean back on you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that no matter what I will always have Marino High to lean back on, whether it's the good or bad memories this school is a part of me and hopefully my fellow class mates. No matter what happens I know it will all be for the better and I have Marino High to thank for that. So thank you Marino High and my fellow classmates. I'll miss you." I finished its silent but then the gym goes wild once again. The principle comes up wipes a few tears.

"That was beautiful Ally and now onto the graduates."

End of graduation.

"Ally that was amazing!" I hear and turn around just in time to be lifted by Austin and. Spun around.

"Thanks it was pretty hard to write also to say but like I said there I had my friends to lean on when I needed it so thanks you guys" I say and then Dez yells group hug and we all hug.

"Party at Dez's house" Trish yells and high five s Dez. We all start making our way to our cars All the girls went with me and all the boys went with Austin but then Austin says something and. The guys nod.

"Actually Ally I want to talk to you so we will meet you guys later" Austin says and I nod I told Trish to take my car but to be careful she glares at me but then tells me she'll be a safe driver. I nod and take Austin's hand and we start walking until we reach the one place I'm going to miss the most.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask Austin while sitting on the bench. He sits next to me and sighs.

"You know how you said you will always have Marino High to lean back on?" I nod.

"Well this is my place where I will always lean back on because this place has all my best memories. This is not only. The place where I met you but it's also the place where you officially said yes to being my girlfriend and I always want to fall back on that moment because that was the happiest day of my life." He says and I see he is starting to tear up.

"Austin what's wrong?"

"Ally no matter where you chose to go to college promise I will always have you and this moment to fall back on." I knew this topic was going to come up.

"I promise you Austin whether I'm here in Miami, in New York or even if I'm on the moon you can always lean on me when your not strong and I know I can lean on you because I know that you'll"

"Always be there when you fall"

"Yes you will" it falls silent.

"So have you chosen where your going?" Austin asks.

"Yes I have"

"And"

"I have chosen to accept MUNYs offer. Because if your not going to Miami University there is nothing here for me"

"I understand and I'm happy for you MUNY is an amazing school and you will be amazing at it"

"Thanks Austin"

"For what?"

"For understanding and being happy for me"

"Ally I will always be happy for you as long as your happy with your decision"

"I am"

"Good besides we will always see you on holidays"

"That's true but what are your going to do?"

"I honestly don't know but when I find out I'll be sure to come and tell you"

"Even if I'm all the way in New York?"

"Even then" he says and I smile and lean in and kiss him. I then stand up and pull him up.

"Let's go party"

"Okay but promise me one more thing"

"What's that?"

"If we were and I'm not saying we will but if you were to meet someone in New York and love him more than me just promise me we will be friends always and this place will always be Somewhere Only We Know"

"Austin I promise you that I will never love anyone as much as I love you but I also promise if that happens we will be friends remember no matter how bad the breakup is" he smiles and gets up and takes my hand and starts walking towards the party but I stop him and look back at that abandoned old playground.

"As for this place this will ALWAYS no matter what happens be Somewhere Only We Know no one can change that" I say and kiss him we then head up to the graduation party.

**And that's a wrap! This chapter was pretty long because of Ally's speech lol! So what did you guys think she chose to go to MUNY how do you think that is going to work out? **

**What about Austin how do you think he is really feeling about Ally leaving? **

**Review guys! **

**I want your prediction on how you think this is going to end! So please review whether or not the person who gets it or the closest to it gets a prize I'll think about it. So go on review what you think! **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	30. Finale

**Hey everyone how's it going? The time has come...it is now the finale of Somewhere Only We know! I know tear tear. I'm going to tell you this there will not be a sequel but most likely an epilogue more info on that in the bottom portion of my authors note so don't skip it! Now let's go on to the last answering of the reviews.**

**Guest: no sorry but I will make an epilogue so keep an eye out for that! And also thanks so much! I actually feel really special right now! It's seriously the best out of all of them and you have been reading for a very long time! Aww you make me feel so special! Thanks so much!**

**R5AAFan: you will see in this chapter what will happen!**

**Guest: I think he is too! I would be too if my boyfriend was leaving me but I would still be happy for them too!**

**Daddysgirl11: you will see if you were right in this chapter! And thanks this chapter will also be sweet but also sad actually this chapter will have your emotions going everywhere! Thanks!**

**WritermeAL: thanks I tried really hard on writing it but I got a lot of help from the internet too! Lucky I still have a while till my fall break and also I'm still sick but since I have testing all this week I still have to go to school :(! Yes she did she decided to go to her dream school without her dream man and I know what you mean the Quote "if you love something set it free and if it comes back it was meant to be but if not it was never yours in the first place!" I. Love that quote it's so beautiful *tear* you will see if you are right or not but great guess! Also I'm going to miss your reviews you are so amazing and I love reading your reviews and replying so never stop with the reviews you really know how to make a writers day! Thanks so much for reading and for all your amazing reviews!**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows you guys were such an amazing group of reviewers and I'm going to miss you!  
To all of those who never reviewed but were still faithful and read I also want to thank you because you guys are just as amazing as the reviewers!**

**Now as for the guessing a lot of you guys were close so I decided no prize because multiple got the right answer I'm sorry!**

**But now sit back relax get your popcorn candy and tissues because here is Somewhere Only We Know FINALE!**

**Enjoy...**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

1 month later

Austin's Pov:

It has been a month since our graduation and let me tell you this month has been crazy emotional why because of today. Today is the day we have all been dreading. Today is the day before Ally has to leave. Everybody has agreed to let me have this day with her which I'm not going to argue with so I decided to plan a date of her choice so technically she gets to plan it. I'm on my way now to pick her up. When I arrive at her house I knock on the door and her mom opens the door. She sees me and smiles but I frown. She notices and confusion strikes her face.

"Austin what's wrong?"

"I feel bad you guys should be spending this last day with Ally and not me"

"Oh Austin stop that you deserve to hang out with a Ally all day today and we will have her all night and in the morning to spend some time with her are you coming tomorrow to see her off?"  
"Yes I am"  
"Good now I'll go get Ally and you two have fun but not too much fun we just need Ally going to New York not Ally and a plus 1" her mom says and I scrunch my face in confusion what does she mean a plus on-ohhhh. I then blush a deep red and tell her she doesn't have to worry about that. She smiles and yells for Ally to come down and she does wearing some shorts and a I love music shirt and a huge bag. I look at the bag and then at her.

"What's is the bag?"  
"Oh you know just in cases like I have my baiting suit just in case we go to the beach I have sweats for when it's cold and I have a dress just in case you want to have a fancy dinner." She says and I just look at her and shake my head. She is always prepared so I decided to mess with her.

"What about sunscreen do you have that?" She looks at me and her eyes go wide she is about to turn around and get some when I grab her arm.

"Als I'm kidding besides if we needed it I have some"

"Okay good bye mom bye dad see you later!" She yells then makes her way to my car she gets in then buckles her seat belt.

"So where we going?"

"That my dear is up to you where do you want to go?"

"Wait your giving me a choice on where to go for our date?" I nod and she smiles.

" oh Austin that's so sweet lets go to the beach!" I nod again and start heading towards the beach. When we get there I head to the back of my trunk and grab the beach date set up. Huh Ally's not the only one who came prepared. After I grab the stuff I go over to her and grab her hand. We walk to a good spot on the beach and then Ally excuses herself to go change. I nod and start setting up the blankets and umbrella. When Im done I strip off my shirt and put sunscreen on but I couldn't reach my back.

"Need help with that?" I turn around to see Ally smirking and I just let out a small chuckle and nod. She then comes over to me grabs the sunscreen bottle and puts it on her hand and starts rubbing on my back. When she is done I turn around and grab the sunscreen and look at her.

"My turn" she looks at me and shakes her head.  
"I'm cape able of putting sunscreen on myself"  
"Okay we will see about that" she then smirks and starts putting on the sunscreen till she hits her back she then looks at me and smiles.

"Can you"  
"That's what I thought" I saw and grab the sunscreen and help her. When we are done she looks at me.  
"Now what?"  
" this" I yell and start shooting her with water. She. Wipes off all the water and looks at me.

"Oh your on Moon" she says while grabbing a water gun and chasing after me.  
2 hrs later  
I now have Ally where I want her I'm standing with the water gun pointed at her and she is out of water and of breath. She finally lifts her hand up  
"okay Austin I give up you win" I look at her and she seriously looks defeated I then laugh.  
"that's what I thought ha" I say while turning around going back to our stuff when I feel water hit me I turn around and see Ally there with her gun pointed at me. I look at her then smirk and her smile turns into a frown. I then run towards her and grab her making her drop the water gun and now I'm running Into the ocean.  
"Austin no stop please I'm sorry I'll do anything just please put me down!" Ally yells and the. I stop right where the water hits my thighs.  
"Anything?"  
"Yes anything just please put me down." I smirk.  
"Okay I then if you want" I say and then she starts yelling again.  
"Austin you know what I meant-" she says as I drop her into the water. She then comes up and glares at me. While I'm just laughing.  
"I'm going home" she says while getting up and walking away. Wait what? I run over to her and grab her arm.  
"I'm sorry Ally I was just trying to have fun please don't be mad at me I'll call off the deal you don't have to do anything for me anymore okay just please don't be mad at me." She looks at me then sighs.  
"Fine but there is something you have to do for me"  
"Anything you name it!" She smiles at me and wraps her arms around my neck.  
"Kiss me" I look at her and smile I'm not going to disobey her so I did just what she asks I leaned down and kissed her. She started to kiss back and we just stood there what felt like forever kissing as if it was going to be our last kiss ever but I know it won't.  
"Ready to go home?" I ask her she looks up at the dark sky and nods. She then grabs my hand and makes our way back to the car. We pull up in front of her house and I walk her to her door.  
"Well today was fun I'm glad I got to spend it with you"  
" me too Austin and thanks for making my last day an amazing one."  
"Anything for you Als always" she looks down and I hear her sniffling.  
"Hey hey hey no crying alright we aren't saying goodbye just yet you'll see me again tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow?"  
" you didn't think I would let you go without saying goodbye"  
" no it's just I thought this was our goodbye"  
" this is not even close to a goodbye Als" I say and she smiles. Then her mom opens the door and sees us.  
" oh I should have known I thought I heard talking so I came to see what it was forgot about you two anywho continue" she says while shutting the door. I then look at Ally who is looking up at me and lean in again. Our lips meet and just like always I feel the sparks I feel like I never want to let go but I know I have to so I pull away.  
" see you tomorrow right Austin?"  
" wouldn't miss it for the world goodnight Als"  
" goodnight Austin" and with that she goes inside and I go home. When I walk in my house I immediately hear my mother.  
"Austin hey how did it go?" I look at her and smile.  
"It was amazing mom" she smiles at me and tells me to go to bed I have an early flight to catch in the morning. So I did I walked up stairs took of my shirt and put on some sweats and went to bed.

Tomorrow Morning

My alarm goes off I look at the clock and see its 5 am only Ally would get a flight this early in the morning. I got up put on some ripped jeans a yellow v-neck and my yellow hightops with a black jacket. I walk downstairs to see my parents.  
"You read to go?" They asks me and I nod we then get in the car and head to the airport when we get there they tells us what gate it is and we make our way there. When we get there I see Ally and Courtney crying while hugging and Dez is holding Trish and Michael is holding Anna. They all look up and see me. Ally smiles and runs into my arms and I catch her.  
"I though you weren't coming!"  
"What? I told you I wouldn't miss it for the world." I say while holdin her tight. We just stayed there for a while until we hear the speaker start.  
"Flight 206 to New York we are now boarding Flight 206 to New York we are now boarding."  
I let go of,her and told her to say her final goodbyes. She did she started with her parents and said goodbye to everyone and now she is facing me.  
"Austin I"  
"Shhh just come here" I say and pull her into a hug which she gladly accepts and holds me tight.  
"I'm going to miss you Austin Monica Moon" she says while sniffling.  
"I'm going to miss you to Als so much" I say while we pull away from the hug and then she pecks me on the lips.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too forever and always and don't you ever forget it"  
"I won't goodbye Austin"  
"Goodbye Ally" I say while her hand slips out of mine and she walks towards the gate. I sit there and watch her while she says bye once more and blows me a kiss. She turns back around and is about to hand the lady her ticket.  
"ALLY WAIT" I yell and she turns around and looks at me. I run up to her and giver her the gift I go her that I almost forgot to give.  
"Here I got this for you but don't open it until you get in your dorm at MUNY Okay?" She nods  
"Thanks Austin"  
"No pro-problem ju-just be sa-safe okay Als" she looks at me and nods again  
"I will i promise" I give her one last kiss and let her go. She gives the lady her ticket and turns around once more she then mouths 'i love you' and turns to board the plan and that's when I lost it I fell to me knees and broke down crying. I feel everyone around me trying to help me up and eventually they did. Now my parents and I are walking into the house I run straight to my room and start crying a little while later I hear a knock at my door.  
"It's your mom can I come in?"  
"Yes"  
She comes in with a smile on her face how can she be so happy at a time like this. I then look down and see a white envelope in her hand. I look at her and she smiles.  
"Austin it's here" she says and I smile widely'

Ally's Pov:

After I boarded that plane I couldn't take it anymore I broke down and cried. I ignored everything around me until I felt a hand on my shoulder and see a lady around 40.  
"I saw what happened and I know its tough but let me tell you it will all work out trust me I know"  
"How how do you know"  
"Because I was once you I had to deal with exactly what your dealing with now"  
"Really well what happened did you guys stay together."  
"Well no but I did meet someone at my college dorm actually he was my roommate"  
"Oh how did you move on so quickly?"  
"I didn't...I actually didn't move on til I came back for the holiday to see my boyfriend locking lips with my best friend"  
"Oh I'm so sorry"  
"It's okay but when I got back my roommate was there and he comforted me and then it just happened."  
"Oh" is that what is going to happen to me and Austin am I going to come home for thanksgiving break and he is lockin lips with some other girl. No that can't append Austin loves me too much right. I'm taking out of my thoughts by the lady's voice.  
"Now sweetie I'm not saing that is what's going to happen to you because it's not."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because sweetie I saw in your boyfriend what I never saw in mine and that my dear is true love just you wait you two will be together again." She says and I smile Austin and I will be together again someday.

5 hrs later

Finally I'm at MUNY! Man this place is huge! I walk up to the from desk and see the lady that was on the plane with me.  
"Hi welcome to MUNY how can I help yooh hey sweetheart"  
"Hey I'm here to get my dorm room and key"  
"Okay it's seems here that your room is 374 and your roommate hasn't checked in yet but he will be coming later."  
"He?"  
"Yes he would you like to know his name it's against the rules but I'll tell you anyway"  
"No thanks if is against the rules you could Loose your job but than for everything."  
"No problem dear enjoy MUNY" I yell a thanks and make my way upstairs when I finally get to my room I open up the door and immediately smell the new room smell. I look around it looks nice I'm going to love it here. I walk inside close the door and start to unpack. While unpacking I come across the gift Austin got me. He told me not to open it til I was in my dorm well I'm in my dorm now here goes nothing. I open it up and gasp it's a picture frame with all te cute pictures of us from when we where kids till this year but in the smack middle is a picture of me and Austin 10 years old posing at the park which is now abandoned. In small prints it says "we will always have a place to call our own a place to call Somewhere Only We Know" I small and start to tear up when I hear a knock at the door. It must be my new roommate. I put down the picture frame and get up to open the door. I swim the door open and stick my hand out.  
"Hi I'm Ally Dawson you must be my roommate" I look up and he smiles and nods his head. I then gasp and start crying. It can't be is it. I start to smile while tears are still pouring out my face. The guy then grabs my hand and shakes it.  
"Hi I'm Austin Moon nice to meet you Ally" he says and I lose it I grab his collar and kiss him. now I know I'm really going to like it here there is no doubt in my mind.

**The End**

**So what did you guys think? I think I could have did a little better with the ending but I'm still proud no matter what! So I might make an epilogue for this but I don't know all I know is I'm definitely not making a sequel so yea most likelY will make an epilogue.**

**What would you guys like to be in the epilogue? **

**Review and let me know! **

**Thanks so much got reading this story and for all yor amazing reviews!  
I love you guys you were so amazing and I'm going to miss writing this story but don't cry there is more to come I'll let you know when I'll write my next story I might actually have yo guys choose which one. **

**So yea review and all that! Thanks again! **

**I love you guys! **

**~Ausll2getha4eva~**


	31. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! Here is the epilogue I promised you. I actually wasn't going to write the epilogue because I kinda lost what I had in mind of writing but I knew I couldn't have let you guy down so I wrote one anyway. It was not what I had in mind at first so it is prob not as good but I still tried. I also wanted to thank you guys this is the most reviews I have gotten on this story 11 reviews thank you so much! Now let me answer all of your reviews for the last time.**

**Petah's Lost Gurl: thanks so much I'm so glad you enjoyed reading this story! I enjoyed writing it too! Thanks so much I thought I could have did better on the ending part but I'm still glad you loved it!**

**Animalzrawesome6: thanks glad you loved it! And I know how you feel with stories not having endings that's why I like one shots because I'm not very patient but I still love reading stories!**

**Tephriam: thanks so much glad you liked the ending!**

**R5AAFan: thanks so much glad you liked the story and here is the epilogue for you!**

**BeaTVLover: thanks so much I'm so glad you loved it. I'm sad it had to come to an end to but it was its time. Really the best? I feel so special! I know how you feel that's why I don't like to log out but it does it for me sometimes and when I want to review I just want to review and not log in. You did nothing but be and amazing reader and reviewer!**

**HaileyLH: it was so sweet who doesn't love a sweet Austin!**

**Britttttxx: I am doing an epilogue but about more than their college hope you like it!**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: thanks!**

**RatauraGleeNiffR5: thanks! I'm so happy that your so happy!**

**Daddysgirl11: thanks I'm glad you loved it and thanks for the suggestion I kept that in mind while writing this epilogue. I'm so glad you loved this story and I loved all your reviews I'm going to miss your reviews! Your amazing keep reviewing and being yourself okay! Thanks!**

**WritermeAL: thanks I'm kinda glad you didn't think of it then it was a surprise and not predictable! I was crying while writing the airport scene and then also crying at the ending of happiness you know? The new story I will be written you guys get to chose so keep an eye out for that! Me too I turn to the internet for everything when I need help! I love that quote too but my favorite is the one from twilight "no measure of time with you will be enough but let's just start with forever" that quote is my phones screensaver! You are so welcome! Thanks so much and your amazing for your reviews! I'll miss your reviews keep on reading whether it's my stories or others keep reviewing! Well wait no longer here is your epilogue!**

**Thanks everyone so much for everything now enjoy your epilogue!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

4 years later  
Austin's Pov:

It's been four years and we are now finally graduating from MUNY. I remember when I first arrived Ally was so shocked and then mad too because I didn't tell her I got accepted but when I explained to her that I didn't find out until after I got home when she left she calmed down still a bit mad that I didn't even tell her I applied but whatever we were happy and had the best four years of our life now it's New Years Eve and man am I nervous because soon it will be time for me to ask Ally to marry me. Yup I'm asking her to marry me on New Years romantic right I thought so and so did Courtney. She was jumping up and down when I told her. Speaking of Courtney let me give you an update on all my friends.

Trish and Dez they got married last year and now Trish is again pregnant but this time they are going to keep it. They are so happy and they have their own house in Miami.

Anna and Michael they are engaged and are getting married in April because it's during the spring and they want to have an outdoor wedding.

And Courtney got with Ally's cousin Luke and they are going strong they haven't gotten married yet but Luke told me he was going to ask her on her birthday in two months so she is in for a huge surprise!

Anyway I'm getting ready and packing all my stuff because Ally and I are flying to Miami for Michael and Anna's party. Speaking of Ally where is she? I walk around our dorm since it's the last time we will be here. I go to Ally's side and see it is completely cleaned off except for the gift I gave her right before she left. I smile looking at it I knew this had to be perfect. Especially if I didn't get accepted but I did and I'm so glad I did.

"Austin?" I put down the picture and turn to see Ally who is looking at my unpacked side of the dorm. I go over to her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Yea Als?"

"Why are you not packed yet our flight leaves in an hour we should be at the airport!"

"Als calm down with your help we will make the flight"

"Whatever now come on and pack" She says while giggling and helps me pack up my stuff. It takes us like 15 minutes and now we are rushing to get to the airport. When we finally arrive and now are on the plane we finally breathe.

"See Als told you we'd make it:" She just laughs and tells me barely while we get ready for our 5 hour flight. She falls asleep in the first 10 minutes of the flight and I go over what I'm going to say to Ally when I ask her to marry me and man I'm so nervous I'm going to screw this up or worst she says no. I look over to her and see her sleeping peaceful with a smile on her face. I wonder what she is dreaming about? She is mumbling something but I can't hear so I decided just to lay back and go to sleep also.

"Austin austin wake up" I hear Ally say and I open my eyes to see her chocolate brown ones looking at me.

"Hey Als what I miss?"

"Oh nothing just the whole flight"

"Oh we are here?"

"Yea come on Dez is waiting for us he already has our bags so he says it is Dez" I laugh and get out of the plane. We both walk over hand in hand and see Dez with our bags waving. We wave back and follow him to the car. when we pull up to the house we see a really happy Trish and I look to Ally to see her just as happy except we don't get out of the car instead Trish gets in.

"Wait why is Trish getting in the car?"

"Well I want to go shopping with my best friend for our New Years eve party tonight duh!"  
I look at Ally and we both shake our heads typical Trish. On our way towards the mall we pick up Anna Michael and Courtney and now the girls are going their separate ways to go shopping leaving us guys just sitting in the food court.

"So how have you guys been?"

"Austin just cut to the chase Courtney told Anna who told Trish who told Dez who told me"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are going to ask her tonight?"

"Oh yeah"

"Well how! Spill!" Dez yells and I look at both of them and they look really eager to find out.  
I sigh.

"Okay this is whats going down"

Ally's Pov:

After we separate from the guys the girls turn towards me. I look at them confused.

"What?"

"What do you mean what Ally spill I have never seen you this happy" Trish says and I just smile wider.

"I'm just really happy to see you guys can I not be happy?"

"No you can it's just we all know we are not the reason you are all happy and glowy like"

"You guys really I'm not all glowy like"

"Yes you are now tell us how was it?"

"How was what?" I ask them looking at them confused they all let out a fustrated sigh and Trish looks at me.

"your first time how was it" After she says that I blush a deep red. They all start screaming talking about how good Austin must be and I keep blushing harder.

"Can you guys please stop talking about it Austin and I havent even done that yet" They look at me and then just burst into laughter.

"Wait your serious? How come"

"I wanted to wait and he respected that"

"Till when your wedding night? who knows when that will be!"

"No not that long maybe just until he proposes at least then I will know that he is serious about our relationship can we please just drop it!" I sy and they looking at me with those creepy smiles again and nod.

"Thank you now lets go shopping we don't have that much time" They all nod again and we go shopping.

Time Skip

Austin Pov:

It's 11:30 and I can't find Ally anywhere how am I supposed to do what Ive got planned if I can't find Ally! I keep looking around til I see Luke standing alone. Well thats weird normally him and Courtney can't seem to leave each other alone. I go over to him and ask him if hes seen Ally.

"No I havent why?" He asks with a smirk . I havent told him my plan but with that look I think he knows.

"Just wondering I havent seen her since we got here"

"oh okay well I have to go look for Court see you later Austin and good luck"

"Thanks!" I yell and continue looking. I look all around until I see that beautiful wave of ombre curls. I start walking towards her she turns around and sees me and smiles. I get to her and she pulls me in for a hug.

"I have been looking for you everywhere" She tells me and I laugh.

"I have been looking for you everywhere" She looks at me and laughs.

"Lets go dance" She asks me and I nod while she drags to the dance floor. We keep dancing till the announcer says we have 2 minutes til countdown. I look at Ally and whisper in her ear.

"Hey do you want to get out of here" She looks at me confused but smiles and nods. I then take her hand and lead her upstairs and to the balcony. We can still here the music and everything which is good because I need to hear the countdown.

"Okay so why did you bring me up here?"

"I have to have a reason to why I brought my girlfriend up here?"

"No you don't have to but with you I know you do so what is it?"

"Okay you caught I brought you up here to tell you what I love about you"

"Oh really what do you love about me?" She asks me and I smirk just in time I hear the dj downstairs announce they are about to start countdown.

"I have 60 things I love about you and thats just a start"  
60  
"I love your smile, how it can light up my day no matter what happened"  
59  
"I love your hair, how it's always perfect and so fun to play with"  
58  
"I love your eyes, how they can show so much emotion yet still make you melt with just one look"  
57  
"I love your nose, don't ask me why I just do"  
56  
"I love your personality, how you are so sweet to everyone and never expect anything in return."  
55  
"I love your laugh, how you snort when you laugh really hard."  
54  
"I love it when you blush, then I know that I have the same effect on you that you have on me  
53  
"I love it when you lose yourself when you get into something, you have so much energy I love it"  
52  
"I love it when you babble, I know you could go on forever but it's still cute"  
51  
"I love it when you're deep in thought, you make really cute faces when you do"  
50  
"I love how your the first person to help someone when they need it"  
49  
"I love how I know I can always count on you"  
48  
"I love how I can be myself around you"  
47  
"I love how I've seen a you no one else has"  
46  
"I love how you grateful you are"  
45  
"I love how you put your family above everything else"  
44  
"I love how involved you get in everything"  
43  
"I love how talented you are"  
42  
"I love how thoughtful you are"  
41  
"I love how your a hard worker and you won't stop til it's perfect"  
40  
"I love the sound of your voice I could listen to you talk all day"  
39  
"I love how you Gentle you are"  
38  
"I love how sweet you are even when your mad at someone"  
37  
"I love how your always on my mind and I think about you all the time"  
36  
"I love it when you hold my hand the sparks I get every time we touch"  
35  
"I love the fact that you fill my stomach with butterflies each and everytime you come into the room"  
34  
"I love how you Always smell like strawberries"  
33  
"I love how you always bring out the best in me"  
32  
"I love your weird unique style"  
31  
"I love how you accept me for who I am"  
30  
"I love how you always know how to cheer me up when I'm down"  
29  
"I love your sense of humor and how you laugh at every one of my jokes"  
28  
"I love snuggling up with you while watching kid movies"  
27  
"I love how we couldn't be more different and more wrong for each other yet we are so alike and perfect for each other"  
26  
"I love just spending time with you"  
25  
"I love how romantic you are and how you just love love"  
24  
"I love how you feel in my arms"  
23  
"I love your curiosity and how you always must know what is going on"  
22  
"I love your passion for music"  
21  
"I love how I can call or text you anytime and anywhere"  
20  
"I love how you always say thank you even if it wasn't necessary"  
19  
"I love your shy dorkiness"  
18  
"I love being near you your like my drug"  
17  
"I love every one of your flaws"  
16  
"I love how you are not afraid to express yourself"  
15  
"I love how you buy the tickets and you won't make me watch a chick flick"  
14  
"I love how you have to brush your hair a certain way before you go to bed"  
13  
"I love how you talk in your sleep"  
12  
"I love your positive attitude"  
11  
"I love how I'm not afraid to call you mine"  
10  
"I love how everything I see reminds me of you"  
09  
"I love how you can be yourself around anyone and everyone"  
08  
"I love how you can eat anything and still look soo good"  
07  
"I love how you can read me like a book"  
06  
"I love how much you love me"  
05  
"I love how strong you are, with your brother and everything"  
04  
"I love how contagious you are"  
03  
"I love how I randomly catch myself saying your name"  
02  
"I love how this list can go on and on but most of all"  
01  
"I love how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I would love it if you wanted to too...so my dear Ally will you marry me?" I tell her while on one knee and she nods.

"Yes a million times yes" I then got up and kissed her.  
Happy New Year!

"Happy New Years Als"

"Happy New Years Austin" I then kiss her and we go back to the party. That was the best day of my life.

4 years later

Ally's Pov:

It's been four years since the New Years party Austin and I are married and-.

"Mommie Jake pulled my hair!"

"I did not!"

And I'm a mother of twins. Isabella 'izzy' Harmony Moon and Jake Austin Moon. Jake was named after my brother and Isabella was named after Austin's favorite aunt. I love them both dearly don't get me wrong but I miss my freedom.

"Jake what did I tell you about pulling your sisters hair?"

"I didn't pull her hair she is lying!"

"Now why would she lie about that?"

"I don't know she is weird!"

"Jake just don't do it again and go upstairs to your room"

"Ugh I didn't" I gave him a stern look

"Fine!" He said while trudging his way upstairs. I just want a break! My phone then rings. I see its Austin and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe what you doing?"

"Oh you know the usual cooking cleaning taking care of the kids"

"Sounds fun well now would you like for a break?"

" oh I would love it"

"Good because you me are going out!"

"Who is going to watch the kids?"

"My parents"

"Oh thank goodness"

"See you soon baby"

"Bye Austin I love you!"

"I love you too"

I then dropped the kids off at house and go home and get r happy to finally go out I wonder where Austin is taking us? I get ready and 30 minutes later Austin is at the door.

"Hey beautiful ready to go?"

"Of course where we going"

"Oh honey we are going Somewhere Only We Know"

30 years later

Austin's Pov:

It's been a long time all my kids are grown and married and have kids of their own I remember meeting my daughters boyfriend well husband now. His name was Dallas oh how I hate that name so much but she is happy so I'm happy. Jake married Cassidy's daughter April and they are happy together with a son named Jackson. I have never been so happy in my life besides the day I met the love of my life speaking of where is Ally? I walk around our house to see Ally looking through an old photobook.

"Hey Als what you got there?"

"Oh nothing just all our memories"

"Oooo can I see"

"Of course come sit" she says while patting the spot next to her. I go and sit next to her and wrap my arm around her and she snuggles into my chest and reopens the book. **(A/N If this was a movie this is where I would put the montage of photos and flashbacks of all the cute moments in Austin and Ally's life in my story of Somewhere Only we know but since it's not a movie just pretend)** we look through all the photos until one catches my eye.

"Hey Als isn't that the photo I gave to you when we went to college?"

"Yea it is" I look at the picture that is in the smack middle of the page is a picture of me and Ally 10 years old posing at the park. In small prints it says "we will always have a place to call our own a place to call Somewhere Only We Know".

"Hey Als?"

"Yea Austin?"

"Have you ever thought of going back?"

"Back where?"

"Back where it all started?"

"Yea I have thought about it but"

"But?"

"But I like it here where we are now because this is what I call a happy ending" she says and I smile because this is not only a happy ending it's my happy ending.

No ones Pov:

And it always was Austin and Ally lived a happy life and never once regretted anything. Austin never regretted leaving Anna on that day even though it might have cost him a great friendship for 13 years it was all worth it because it got him his happily ever after. That park that meant so much to the two was eventually taken down and when Austin and Ally went to visit again it was no longer there but eventhough it was gone the memories still lied and it was and always will be there place what they called Somewhere Only We Know.

**The end!**

**Now it's the final ending of Somewhere Only We Know! I hope you guys loved this story as much as I loved writing it! I also hope that you guys keep reading my stories and keep reviewing! You guys are amazing and I love each and everyone of you guys I also love the non reviewers! You guys make my day and I'm going to miss each and everyone of you! So once again Thanks for reading and reviewing on this story and Stay Aussome! Also watch the season premiere of Austin and Ally on October 27th it's going to amazing!**

**This is my last time signing out on Somewhere Only We Know so goodbye and keep reading and reviewing!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	32. Vote!

**Hey everyone here are the summaries of three stories I'm thinking about writing so I want you guys to vote on which one you would be interested in reading and let me know I'll give you til Sunday and the one with the most votes I'll write and let you guys know when I posted the first chapter thanks! **

Bad Boy vs Bad Girl  
Austin the bad boy of Marino high and Ally the bad girl of Marino high have this bet they made when they were in 8th grade. Who would fall for who first. They flirt they tease but when they actually go on a date and start to figure out the real Austin and Ally what will happen?

The Best Mistake of my life.  
What happens when Austin and Ally's 3 year anniversary has a little change in plans and they ended up making a mistake that gets Ally pregnant. Follow them in their nine month journey to the best mistake of their life.

Our Twisted Love  
What happens when Jake likes Sophia whos w/ Jonah who likes Ariel who is dating Dez but likes Zach who likes Kayla who likes Jake but is dating Austin who likes Ally who has a crush on Zach? Find out in Our Twisted Love.


End file.
